Band Wars
by Cutimist
Summary: Kagome's Band Acid Love and Inuyasha's Band Silver Moon are going to Shikon Music Academy to fulfill their dreams as musicians. What Inuyasha and Kagome don't realize is that they are in the same school together after not seeing each other for 8 years. Inuyasha learns of Kagome's presence and feelings start to build up. Both reveal their pasts as they slowly catch up.
1. Heartbreak

**Hey it's Cutimist! This is going to be one of my new stories called Band Wars! I hope you all like it! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters and I do not own any of the music lyrics that I tend to use for this story!**

 **Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

It was the middle of the afternoon and a young woman with chestnut brown hair tied up into a high ponytail was sitting at her computer. She was in the middle of working on some music for her band to perform. She was wearing a hot pink Avril Lavigne t-shirt and black shorts that hugged her thighs. The woman smiled as she clicked on ' **I Love You** ' by Avril Lavigne.

Meanwhile a woman with long raven hair that reached the middle of her back and had one red streak on the right side of her head was on a date with her boyfriend of three years. They were at this new restaurant called Italliano, which of course is Italian food. Kagome loved Italian food! The restaurant was so fancy looking with beautiful chandeliers hanging here and there, the satin red carpet was nice, every round table had candles in the middle of them, there was even a balcony at the top of the building. It was simply romantic. Kagome was eating her fettuccini alfredo while her boyfriend had himself chicken parmesan.

"Kagome?" The man caught Kagome's attention. She took her napkin and delicately wiped her mouth. She took a sip of her white wine and looked at him with a smile.

"What is it Hojo?" Kagome asked. Hojo had a serious look in his eyes that began to worry Kagome. Her smile faded into a frown.

"What's the matter Hojo? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with concern. Hojo intertwined his hands together and leaned his chin on his fingers. His expression looked somewhat bored.

"We should break up." Hojo said in a monotony voice. Kagome felt her heart drop and break to a million pieces. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"W-What?" She whispered, not believing what she just heard. Her body started to shiver as she felt hurt and anger at the same time. Hojo sighed with no emotion.

"We should break up Kagome." Hojo repeated. Kagome slammed her hands flat on the table.

"W-Why Hojo!? Did I do something wrong!?" Kagome cried out as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Hojo looked up at Kagome with a dark expression.

"Sorry Kagome but you're no good for me. Which is why I have been seeing someone else, and honestly, she's a much better lover than you." Hojo told her flatly. Kagome's eyes grew wide and felt her chest tighten with even more hurt and anger.

"What!? Y-You cheated on me!?" Kagome chocked out. Everyone at the restaurant turned their eyes on the young couple. Hojo sighed with annoyance.

"Calm down woman! You're making a scene!" Hojo hissed out at her. Kagome's blood boiled.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You cheated on me with another woman and you expect me to calm down!? NO! As a matter of fact Hojo..." Kagome took the rest of her food and dumped it all over Hojo.

"Go crawl in a ditch somewhere with your slutty whore!" Kagome stormed out of the building and got into her green Mercedes Benz. She tried to calm herself down a bit before she started driving back to her dorm at Shikon Music Academy.

Back at the dorm, the woman with chestnut brown hair was working on her music. She wanted to make sure that the song she chose was okay with the rest of the girls, Ayame Tsukino, Rin Tachibana, and Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was the lead singer, Rin played the keyboard, Sango played the drums, and Ayame played electric guitar.

"I hope Kagome and the rest of the girls of Acid Love like the song I chose." The woman smiled to herself.

Kagome burst through the door and slammed it shut running and throwing herself onto the mattress burying her face into her pillows. The woman stood up from the computer desk with a sad expression. She rushed over to her best friend and roommate sitting down next to her with a hand on her back.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She asked rubbing Kagome's back comfortingly. Kagome looked up to her best friend with hurt in her eyes and threw herself on the woman as she cried.

"Oh Sango, it was awful. Hojo broke up with me!" Kagome told her. Sango's eyes grew wide. 'What the hell!? Damn you Hojo!" Sango cursed to herself.

"And to top it all off... He cheated on me! He flat out told me he was seeing another woman! He said that I wasn't a good enough lover for him as that woman was!" Kagome buried her face in Sango's lap. Sango glared out the window while running her fingers through Kagome's hair. 'That bastard! I knew he shouldn't have been trusted!' Sango hissed to herself.

"Shh, Kagome. It'll be alright. Just forget about that prick, you don't deserve him nor does he deserve you. You'll find someone better than him, I just know it." Sango assured her.

Kagome looked up to her best friend, her cries calming down. She wiped away the rest of her tears and smiled at Sango.

"You really think so Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kagome. There are some pretty good looking guys here at Shikon. You don't that Hobo guy from Magasumi. That place is a joke anyway." Sango smirked. Kagome gave a small smile and giggled. She gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you Sango. You're the best." Kagome said.

"Don't mention it, and I know I am." Sango smiled with a wink. Both girls laughed.

About two doors down, a man with long silver hair and dog ears heard the commotion. He couldn't quite hear everything that was going on cause his roommate had the music up a little too loud.

"Would you turn that down a bit Miroku! People are trying to work you know." He hissed at the man with short black hair. Miroku wore a purple and black t-shirt with zigzags at the chest and black slacks. He turned from his desk to stare at his roommate.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you would like this music. It's Nickelback you know." Miroku said with his arms crossed and a smirk playing across his lips.

Inuyasha was wearing a black Nickelback t-shirt with red slacks. He turned around to face Miroku with a smile.

"Yes, Nickelback is awesome! But you could turn down the music a bit, there are people working on their school work." Inuyasha explained. Miroku sighed and turned down the music on his laptop.

"So what are we going to perform for the class next week?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha put his hand to his chin to think.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Miroku. We need to form a band meeting with the rest of Silver Moon." Inuyasha told Miroku. Inuyasha was the lead singer of Silver Moon, Miroku played the bass guitar, Koga played the drums, and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's half brother) played electric guitar.

"We have to think of a song that we can all agree on." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were doing the same thing. They were both looking on their laptops looking for songs to perform for class next week.

"I found one song while you were gone. I wasn't sure if you would like it though." Sango said. Kagome looked from her laptop with a raised brow.

"Lay it on me." Kagome said with a smile. Sango smiled.

"I was thinking that we could perform ' **Invincible** ' by Kelly Clarkson." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my gosh Sango I love that song!" Kagome shouted with excitement. Sango giggled at her best friends reaction.

"We need to call Rin and Ayame for a band meeting to discuss it with them first." Kagome explained. Sango nodded getting her phone out.

"I'm already on it." Sango smiled.

"Perfect! Tell them to meet us at the courtyard tomorrow morning." Kagome said.

 **That's all for this chapter guys. Please tell me what you think of it so far, I deeply appreciate it. I hope I can make this story just as good as my other stories. Maybe even better! ^_^ Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Until next time, Ciao! ^_^**


	2. Band Meeting

**Tonight I'm giving you guys a treat by uploading another chapter or two ^_^ Let's find out what our Inu-gang is up to shall we. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha character's nor do I own any music lyrics that I intend to use in this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Band Meeting**

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin were all sitting at the courtyard under a tree discussing what they were going to perform for class next week.

"So what have you decided Kagome?" Ayame asked. Kagome got out her laptop from her bag and looked up the song ' **Invincible** ' by Kelly Clarkson. All the girls screeched with excitement.

"I absolutely love that song Kagome!" Rin clapped her hands together. Ayame had the biggest grin playing on her lips.

"That's an awesome choice Kagome." Ayame smiled. Kagome simply shook her head giggling.

"The thing is Sango is the one that chose the song this time. I can't take the credit." Kagome shrugged. Sango blushed.

"Well you made an excellent choice Sango! I can't wait till we perform this for the class!" Rin exclaimed in excitement. Everyone giggled

"Hey Kagome turn on some music until our classes start will ya?" Ayame suggested. Kagome giggled and looked on her iTunes. She clicked on ' **If Everyone Cared** ' by Nickelback. The girls started screaming when the music started.

 **From underneath the trees;** **we watch the sky**

 **confusing stars for satallites**

 **I'd never dream that you'd be mine**

 **but, here we are; we're here tonight**

 **Singing Amen... I**

 **I'm alive (I'm alive)**

 **Singing Amen... I**

 **I'm alive**

A certain hanyou and his band were out in the courtyard as well in a band meeting. His ears twitched recognizing the music as Nickelbacks' ' **If Everyone Cared** '. InuYasha turned around and noticed four girls underneath a tree. His eyes widened as he recognized the girl with raven hair. 'Kagome!?'

 **If everyone cared, and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved, and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day... when nobody died**

 **and I'm singing**

 **Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

 **Amen I, Amen I, Amen I... I'm alive**

 **And in the air the fireflies**

 **Our only light in paradise**

 **We'll show the world they were wrong**

 **And teach them all to sing along**

 **Singing Amen... I**

 **I'm alive (I'm alive)**

 **Singing Amen.. I**

 **I'm alive**

Inuyasha smiled and spoke with his band. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga all looked up to see the girls underneath the tree and smiled.

"Why don't we join them?" Inuyasha smiled. The men nodded with smiles and got up from the bench they were sitting at and went to go toward the four girls.

 **If everyone cared, and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved, and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day... when nobody died**

 **and as we lie beneath the stars**

 **we realize, how small we are**

 **If they could love, like you and me**

 **Imagine what the world could be**

 **If everyone cared, and nobody cried**

 **If everyone loved, and nobody lied**

 **If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride**

 **Then we'd see the day... when nobody died**

 **We'd see the day**

 **We'd see the day**

 **When nobody died**

As the song ended the band of the Silver Moon had reached the girls.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" Inuyasha asked. All the girls looked up at the guys with wide eyes. Rin looked at Sesshomaru finding him very attractive and very handsome. His long silver hair was to die for, and those golden amber eyes struck her heart. Rin blushed. Sango looked at Miroku. She was lost in his warm brown eyes, his black hair looked smooth, and his smile was gentle. Sango blushed as well. Ayame found Koga to be a dream boat. His beautiful blue eyes, his jet black hair tied up in a ponytail, his handsome features. Ayame's face was as bright as a tomato. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. He had beautiful silver hair with the cutest dog ears on top of his head. His eyes were a very beautiful amber gold that could search your very soul. Kagome's gasp caught everyone's attention. Kagome stood up from her spot and walked around her girls to look at the man before her.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered with a shocked expression. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him. Inuyasha smiled and took her in a warm embrace as he spun her around.

"Kagome." Inuyasha held her close to him. Kagome looked up at him with longing eyes.

"I missed you Inuyasha. When did you get back?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a step back to look Kagome in the eyes.

"I came back from New York a few months ago. My father decided it was time to come back home. The business he was in didn't go so well like he hoped it would." Inuyasha explained. Kagome frowned.

"Why didn't you contact me to let me know?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"I tried to contact you, but it seems that you moved so it was hard for me to find you." Inuyasha explained. Kagome relaxed.

"How was New York?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled. They were broke from their conversation when Miroku and Sango cleared their throats. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their bands realizing that they weren't alone. Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart blushing.

"Care to explain Kagome?" Sango intervened. All the girls looked at her with raised brows and smirks playing on their faces. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Spill Inuyasha." Miroku demanded. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a few moments and sighed. They sat down to explain how they knew each other.

"Inuyasha and I have been best friends since we were kids. He's always been there for me when I needed someone the most." Kagome stated.

"Kagome was bullied when she was a kid." Inuyasha frowned, his ears flat against his head. Kagome looked up at him.

"One day, some kids took it too far. I always felt alone. My mother died and my father doesn't even care what happens to me. Anyway, these kids had me tied up against a pole and started beating me. I was crying from pain and loneliness. I looked up and saw one kid with an evil grin, he had a knife ready to kill me." Kagome shuddered at the memory. Inuyasha took her hand.

"I saw what those kids were doing to her and rushed over there to stop them. I beat them down until they ran with their tails tucked between their legs." Inuyasha snickered. Kagome smiled at him.

"I cut the ropes that tied her and she hugged me. I was surprised because I was always hated and left out. She never shunned me nor turned away from me. She was crying because of all the bruises and cuts they left on her. I was angry at those kids that did that to her. I asked her if she would like for me to take her home, but she told me no. I couldn't figure out why though." InuYasha explained. Everyone was listening very intently. Kagome started to talk again.

"I was afraid to go home with my father there. I hated being at that place. I didn't tell Inuyasha at the time because I didn't want to worry him. Inuyasha took me to his house instead of mine." Everyone's eyes widened. Inuyasha chuckled at everyone's expressions.

"When I brought her home with me, my mother was shocked with worry. I explained to mother what happened, so she took Kagome and began to heal her wounds. Father came home from work one day and saw Kagome and I playing in the living room. Sesshomaru came down stairs from his room to greet father. Father asked about Kagome and Sesshomaru explained what I told mother." Inuyasha explained. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru.

"So you recognized her too Sesshomaru?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I saw my brother bring Kagome to the mansion. She looked badly hurt and smelled of fear. I was in the kitchen helping mother with dinner at the time." Sesshomaru explained.

"Sesshomaru helped mother with Kagome's wounds. After she was healed she came downstairs with the biggest smile on her face." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I was happy that I had such good friends that helped me. I was happy to feel such care and love coming from your family. Something I never knew anything about since my mother died." Kagome explained. Inuyasha squeezed her hand a little to comfort her.

"Kagome came up to me and thanked me for saving her. She even asked if we could be friends. I was surprised because I had a hard time finding friends, no one wanted to be friends with the likes of me. Kagome apparently sensed my worry and kissed my cheek. She told me to not worry about what others think. That one day I would find some true friends who would accept me." Inuyasha smiled at her as she blushed at the memory.

"I told him that I would be his number one best friend from now on. It made me happy to see him perk up like he did. We've been the best of friends since then." Kagome smiled.

"So what happened? How come you haven't seen each other for a long time?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah did something happen?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look.

"By the time I was 13, father decided to move out of the country. I didn't want to move because of Kagome. I didn't want to leave her alone. Father and I argued for the longest time. I ran off away from home to go to Kagome's house. That was the first time I found out why she never wanted to go home." Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"That day my father was yelling at me and calling me a good for nothing child. He even abused me to the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore. I wanted to run away from home and never return but I had no place to go except for Inuyasha's. Everytime I felt sad or scared, I always snuck out of my house to go to his. He would always ask me what happened or what was wrong, but I always shrugged it off because I was too afraid of telling him the truth about my life at home." Kagome looked down.

"I pretty much lost it when I found her own father hurting her like that." Inuyasha growled. Kagome remembered that memory very well.

"Through out my times with Inuyasha, I knew he had a demon and a human side. The first time I saw his demon take control of him was when I was 10. The same kid that had the knife when I was 7. What was his name? Oh, it was Naraku Muso. He always tortured me. Naraku used some kind of poison on me and nearly killed me. Inuyasha came up to me worried and angry. I saw his demon form take control for the first time." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku was a bastard who was always after Kagome. I ran towards Kagome once I smelled fear and poison. When I saw Kagome lay there in front of me, I just lost it. I grabbed Naraku's neck and slammed him against a wall and knocking him out. I calmed down after I saw Kagome look up at me like she was scared. I picked her up to get her to my house but what surprised me was that she never flinched from my touch. She hugged me because she was worried about me. She said that she didn't want my demon side to control me, she wanted me to control 'it'. She said that she didn't want to lose me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with soft eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Anyways, after Inuyasha knocked my father out he took me away from the house and into his mansion. When we got there his mother and father had worried expressions on their faces. Inuyasha explained everything to them and I heard him say that they couldn't move to New York. I was sad when I heard that I might be losing Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly.

"I kept telling father that we couldn't just leave Kagome at that house. I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. At first I thought father was considering on staying but that wasn't the case. He told Kagome that she could live at the mansion with our butlers Jaken and Myoga to take care of her. Kagome thought about that for a minute and accepted the gesture, but I'm guessing you moved out when you turned 18 huh?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She nodded with a sad look.

"Sango and I had become best friends or sisters if you will. We met when I was 16. We did everything together and always hung out. One day we decided to find other members because we decided it was a good idea to form a band. We found Ayame and Rin one day practicing and asked if they wanted to be a part of our band. They happily agreed and we became friends since then. We call ourselves Acid Love." Kagome smiled.

"I met Miroku and Koga in New York when I was 15. I was always into music and wanted to be a part of it. Sesshomaru thought it was a great idea to form our own band. When we got to know Miroku and Koga for awhile we asked them if they wanted to join us. They agreed and we became good friends. We call ourselves Silver Moon." Inuyasha smiled as well.

"Wow! Kagome, you and Inuyasha have been through a lot together haven't you?" Ayame asked with a smile. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Such a tragic story but with a great friendship." Sango sighed lovingly.

"I'm sorry you went through that Kagome, but at least you had Inuyasha." Rin said with a smile.

"So she's the girl that you never stopped talking about." Koga said with a playful smirk. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed dark red.

"Even when you dated Kikyo, you still thought about Kagome huh." Miroku thumbed Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't bring up that bitch ever again!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Miroku eeped and took a step back. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo? As in Kikyo Miko?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"We dated for 3 years, we started dating when I was 15. Anyways, one day when she didn't show up for our date I decided to follow her scent to see where she could be. Only to find her with another man." Inuyasha growled.

"I watched them being really friendly with each other. I even heard that bitch tell him that she would see him that night! The next day when I was going to give her a piece of my mind I saw her with a different guy. This guy seemed more boyish looking in my opinion. Kikyo was with him too! I wasn't going to be a part of that relationship, so I broke it off with her and left." Inuyasha glared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said with a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

"I had sort of the same thing happen to me. My ex just dumped me last night because of some other woman that he's been seeing. he told me that she was a much better lover than me." Kagome looked down, tears filling her eyes. Everyone's eyes widened except for Sango's who knew.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his touch and leaned against his shoulder. She covered her face against the sleeve of his t-shirt beginning to cry.

Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly letting her cry. In his mind he was growling. 'I'll find that bastard who broke Kagome's heart and kill him!'

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ Please don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think of it so far. I really appreciate it. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can work on it. Until next time, Ciao! ^_^**


	3. Hangout

**What's up guys! I hope you are liking the story so far, I'm doing my very best with this one! ^_^ I'll also work on chapter 4 today if I am able to. Hope you guys enjoy this new story Band Wars. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't have any claim to the Inu-gang! Nor do I own any music lyrics that I tend to use in this story!**

 **Chapter 3: Hangout**

The members of Acid Love and the members of Silver Moon were all in their music class together. Everyone was surprised that they had the same class together, but were quite happy nonetheless. It was the day that everyone was going to perform for the class and everyone was determined.

"You know I've heard great things about Silver Moon. They are somewhat well known for their awesome music and good looking guys." Ayame giggled. Kagome chuckled at her friend with a blush. She slightly looked at Inuyasha and his band that were getting ready for their performance.

"Hey Inuyasha. Your girl is watching you." Koga elbowed him teasingly with a smirk. Inuyasha blushed as he looked back at Kagome. She turned away fast hoping that she wasn't noticed. Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction.

"Alright class is in session." Their music teacher called out. He started doing role call and checked everyone off the list.

"Okay. You all know that today is the day that each band performs a favorite song of theirs. We want to make sure that you guys are ready for the music world and that you live up to you full potential." Mr. Hayama explained.

Everyone was listening to Mr. Hayama explain everything about the music business and what it's like. Kagome and her band were anxious to get started, Inuyasha and his band were ready to go.

"Okay. Kagome, your band is up." Mr. Hayama spoke to the girls. Kagome nodded as she and her girls got on the platform with their instruments in hand.

"We are going to be singing ' **Invincible** ' by Kelly Clarkson." Kagome announced. Rin started playing her keyboard. Kagome took a deep breath. Inuyasha's band was watching them as Kagome began to sing.

 **You know I was broke down**

 **I had hit the ground**

 **I was crying out**

 **Couldn't make no sound**

 **No one hears the silent tears collecting**

 **You know I had lost hope**

 **I was all alone**

 **Never been so long**

 **Till you came along**

 **Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**

 **Beat down on me**

 **Beat down like a waterfall**

 **Cuz I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed**

 **So, beat down on me**

 **Beat down like a waterfall**

 **Cuz baby I am ready to be free**

 **Now I am Invincible**

 **No I ain't a scared little girl no more**

 **Yeah I am invincible**

 **What was I running for**

 **I was hiding from the world**

 **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure**

 **Now I am invincible**

 **Another perfect storm**

 **Now I am a warrior**

 **A shooting star, know I got this far**

 **Had a broken heart**

 **No one hears the silent tears collecting**

 **Cuz it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found**

 **I have courage now, gonna shout it out**

 **Teacher, I feel the dots connecting**

 **Beat down on me**

 **Beat down like waterfall**

 **Cuz I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed**

 **So, beat down on me**

 **Beat down like a waterfall**

 **Cuz baby I am ready to be free**

 **Now I am invincible**

 **No I ain't a scared little girl no more**

 **Yeah I am invincible**

 **What was I running for**

 **I was hiding from the world**

 **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure**

 **Now I am invincible**

 **Another perfect storm**

 **I was running from an empty threat, of emptiness**

 **I was running from an empty threat, that didn't exist**

 **I was running from an empty threat, of abandonment**

 **I was running from an empty threat, that didn't exist**

 **But now I am invincible**

 **No I ain't a scared little girl no more**

 **Yeah I am invincible**

 **What was I running for**

 **I was hiding from the world**

 **I was so afraid, I felt so unsure**

 **Now I am invincible**

 **Another perfect storm**

Inuyasha's band was awe struck at Kagome's band. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement, Miroku stared at Sango in wonder, Koga stared at Ayame in shock, Sesshomaru stared at Rin with amusement. The class cheered for Kagome's band in excitement. The girls looked at Inuyasha and his band, they all smiled and walked back to their seats.

"That was very beautiful girls. Very strong and powerful feelings coming from that song and from you four. I can tell you girls have put your hearts into that song." Mr. Hayama applauded.

"Thank you Mr. Hayama!" The girls bowed in gratitude with smiles. Mr. Hayama smiled and looked down at his clipboard.

"Okay Inuyasha, your band is up next." Mr. Hayama announced. Kagome and her girls watched Inuyasha and his band get up from their seats and head to the platform.

"We are gonna perform ' **Gotta Be Somebody** ' by Nickelback." Inuyasha announced. Kagome and her girls screeched in silent whispers. They loved Nickelback and couldn't wait to hear Inuyasha's band to perform. Sesshomaru and Miroku began to play their guitars. Sesshomaru was on electric and Miroku was on bass. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to sing.

 **This time, I wonder what it feels like...**

 **To find the one in this life...**

 **The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough**

 **So I'll be waiting for the real thing.**

 **I'll know it by the feeling.**

 **The moment when we're meeting**

 **Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen**

 **So I'll be holdin' my own breath**

 **Right up to the end**

 **Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

 **'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**

 **'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**

 **Someone to love with my life in their hands.**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**

 **'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**

 **And everyone wants to know they're not alone.**

 **There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

 **Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight**

 **And dammit this feels too right**

 **It's just like Deja Vu**

 **Me standin' here with you**

 **So I'll be holdin' my own breath**

 **Could this be the end?**

 **Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

 **'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**

 **'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**

 **Someone to love with my life in their hands.**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**

 **'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**

 **And everyone wants to know they're not alone.**

 **There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

 **You can't give up!**

 **Lookin' for that diamond in the rough**

 **You never know but when it shows up**

 **Make sure you're holdin' on**

 **Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

 **'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**

 **And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**

 **Someone to love with my life in their hands.**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me**

 **Ohhh!**

 **Nobody wants to do it on their own**

 **And everyone wants to know they're not alone.**

 **Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

 **Nobody wants to be the last one there.**

 **'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**

 **Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**

 **There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

Kagome and her girls stared at Inuyasha and his band with wide eyes. They sounded amazing! Kagome felt her heart racing, Sango felt breathless, Ayame felt like she couldn't move, and Rin felt like she died and went to Heaven. The class cheered for the guys as they smiled at Kagome and the girls. They headed back to their seats after the teacher praised them.

"Excellent job you guys! That was a job well done. You put a lot of feeling into that song." Mr. Hayama praised. Inuyasha and his boys bowed their heads thanking the teacher.

"Okay! That will be all for today class. Dismissed." Mr. Hayama announced, and the class left.

As Kagome and her girls were heading out of the building, Inuyasha and his guys decided to catch up.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha called out. Kagome turned around to find her hanyou friend following behind. The girls smiled when the boys caught up.

"You girls did an amazing job in there." Inuyasha praised. Kagome blushed and chuckled.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you guys did a lot better than we did." Kagome winked. It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. He placed a hand on the back of his head. The girls giggled at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Nah, come on. You girls were amazing!" Koga exclaimed. Ayame giggled. Koga smiled when he watched Ayame giggle at him.

"I agree with Koga and Inuyasha. You girls did a fantastic job." Miroku said with a smile. Sango blushed as his warm brown eyes set on her. Miroku chuckled at Sango's reaction. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement watching Rin smile happily.

"I didn't know that you loved Nickelback Inuyasha." Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course I do. They're one of my favorite bands." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome chuckled as she took out her Nickelback CD that was signed by Chad Kroeger. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted in shock. Everyone's eyes went to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome chuckled as Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku went to see what all the fuss was about. Sango in fact knew because she went to the Nickelback concert with Kagome 2 years ago. Ayame and Rin howerver shrieked with excitement.

"WHAT!?" The rest of the group shouted as they saw the signed CD. Kagome chuckled at everyones surprised looks.

"When did you go see them Kagome!?" Miroku asked.

"You went to a Nickelback concert without us!?" Ayame pouted.

"What the hell!?" Koga exclaimed.

"No fair Kagome!" Rin pouted.

"Well Sango and I went to the Nickelback concert 2 years ago. Sango and I saved enough money to travel to L.A. to go see them perform." Kagome exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. Ayame and Rin looked at Sango and back at Kagome. Sango and Kagome sweat dropped nervously.

"You went to L.A.?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"What was it like over there?" Koga asked. Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"Sango and I had a lot of fun over there actually. We went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame, went to the Beach, went to Disneyland. It was a lot of fun." Kagome said. Ayame and Rin were pouting that they didn't get to go.

"Sorry girls. We would've taken you if you weren't out of town the week we went. It was summer break and you Ayame went to see your grandfather in New Zealand, and Rin you went to your family reunion in Kyoto." Sango explained. Rin and Ayame sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Well next time we are all going to a Nickelback concert!" Ayame exclaimed as she placed are arms on Sango and Kagome's shoulders.

Everyone laughed as they all were heading to the courtyard. It was such a nice day out, and everyone was having a good time to just hang out listening to some music on Kagome's IPad.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome answered. Inuyasha felt his heart miss a beat when she looked at him that way. Her eyes contained longing and warmth in them. She longed for someone to care for her and to love her for who she is. Her eyes also contained a dark past that she tries to hide, but only Inuyasha knows that look. He wanted to be that person for her, he wanted to claim her as his mate. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

"No, never mind. I just missed you that's all." Inuyasha decided to say. Kagome raised an eyebrow wanting to protest but decided against it. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha." She said softly. Inuyasha blushed but didn't move away. 'Maybe one day I'll ask her, but for now I'll mend her broken heart and bring light into those eyes.' He thought to himself with a warm smile as he looked up at the blue sky.

The next day it was a relaxing day for the gang as classes were not in session. Inuyasha had called Kagome to see if she and the girls wanted to hang out today. Kagome happily accepted the offer and told Sango.

As Sango called Rin and Ayame, Kagome went to take her shower. Once she was done she got dressed in a black and red plaid skirt that went just above her knees and a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black heart that had the words 'Love' in red sequence. She put on her small black leather jacket, leaving it unzipped. She put her black fishnets on and put on her knee high leather black boots. Kagome brushed her hair putting her bangs to the right. After that she brushed her teeth. Once Kagome was satisfied with her look she stepped out of the bathroom to let Sango take her turn.

Sango came out of the bathroom after she got herself ready. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with gold sequence covering the top part of her tank top. She had a hot pink skirt that had frills at the bottom. She was wearing fishnets along with her black flat dress shoes. Sango had her hair in a half ponytail. Once the girls were ready to go they left to meet Inuyasha and his band.

Ayame and Rin met Sango and Kagome at the courtyard with Inuyasha's band. Ayame was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that had a slit on the right side going up to her thigh. It was glittery at the top of her dress which sparkled when the sun hit it just right. She wore silver heeled shoes that crisscrossed around her ankle. Her beautiful red hair was up in pigtails with an Iris in her hair.

Rin was wearing an orange tube top and blue jean shorts that hugged her thighs. She had an orange thin jacket on that she left unzipped. She was wearing black flat dress shoes that strapped across her ankle.

Inuyasha and his band gawked at the girls for a few minutes with blushed faces. Miroku elbowed Inuyasha's chest playfully.

"I say Inuyasha, our girls sure know how to make an entrance." Miroku whispered with a wink. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but knew he was right. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome pointed to his red and black plaid button up shirt. Inuyasha looked at his shirt in confusion.

"We match Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed with a giggle. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she had a red and black plaid skirt. He blushed beet red.

"Was that intentionally?" Kagome asked with a wink and a playful smirk. Inuyasha just shrugged not trusting his voice.

"He just picked out what looked nice for our date." Miroku snickered. Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head shutting him up. The girls laughed at Miroku.

"Ow, what was that for Inuyasha?" Miroku whined. Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air letting out a "Feh." Kagome chuckled remembering how Inuyasha always did that when he was embarrassed, when he would be a show off, or when he would get mad.

"He's just embarrassed because you said this was a date Miroku." Sesshomaru snickered. Inuyasha growled.

"Can it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha glared at his half brother. Sesshomaru brought his hands up in surrender and amusement. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed her staring and calmed down.

"Are we going out to eat or what? I'm starving." Ayame exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're always hungry." Kagome gave a playful smirk.

"Hey! Wolf demons need to eat okay!" Ayame whined. Everyone laughed. They headed out to go eat at a new restaurant called Heaven's Delights. It was a two story building with a balcony. The balcony had a love seat and a long table with some chairs on each end. The inside of the building had a big chandelier in the middle, and in the back there was a waterfall setting that was just breathtaking. The floor was white tiled, but it looked like that they were glittered. The place was very nice.

"Welcome to Heaven's Delights what may I do for you today?" The manager of the place smiled. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"We like the balcony set for our dates." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome with a wink. Kagome giggled.

"We usually have that for special and honored guests sir." The manager explained. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes. Sesshomaru stepped up beside his brother.

"It pains us kind sir that you wouldn't know who the Takahashi's are." Sesshomaru gave a fake disappointed look. All the girls giggled at his attempt. The manager's eyes grew wide.

"T-T-Takahashi? As in InuTaishou Takahashi?" The manager looked like he was about to have a stroke. Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yes, and our father will be very displeased for not attending us. You don't want this place to have a bad record now would you?" Inuyasha exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No sires, of course not. Right this way." The manager took 8 menus with him and led everyone to the balcony.

"Here you go sires, I hope everything is to your liking." The manager said with a bow. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded and the manager left. Everyone laughed at how the manager was acting.

"Wow, I'm jealous of you two." Miroku exclaimed.

"You knew they were rich Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome giggled.

"Well they lived in a mansion. What do you expect?" Kagome said.

"You're lucky that you got to live there." Ayame mentioned. Kagome waved her hand up and down with a nervous smile.

"Just because I lived there doesn't mean I'm automatically royalty." Kagome exclaimed.

"Mind as well be." Ayame said with a wink. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha chuckled.

Everyone ordered their food and the waiters brought them out after the food was cooked. Everyone started to eat what they ordered.

"DELICIOUS!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Oh my gosh their food is just to die for!" Ayame shrieked.

"Mmm, it just melts in your mouth." Kagome put her hands on her cheeks.

"Well, I know why they call this place Heaven's Delights. I'm in Heaven with this food." Rin said with a loving sigh.

"Mmhmm!" Sango, Ayame, and Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and the guys smiled at the girls as they enjoyed their food.

After everyone was finished eating, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru paid for everyone's food. Inuyasha paid for the girls, Sesshomaru paid for the guys. They all bowed thanking the waiters and the manager for the wonderful meal.

Sango got into her red convertible Ford Mustang, Rin got into her orange Lexus LX, and Ayame got into her white BMW 7 Series. They all waved to their boys and drove off one at a time.

"They all have homework to finish so they couldn't really stay long." Kagome explained to the guys.

"What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I finished my homework two days ago." Kagome said. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga had already left when the girls left. Kagome and Inuyasha were the last ones.

"Do you want to come to my place for some catching up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Still the same place right?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. Like we would give up that place. It holds a lot of memories, and it's our home." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug, causing him to blush deep red in the face.

"I'll follow you in my car." Kagome pointed to her dark green Mercedes Benz. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"That's my car right there." He gestured his head to the black Volvo. Kagome gawked.

"Wow, that's a nice car." She said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Thanks, so is yours." Inuyasha complimented. Kagome smiled. She got in her car as Inuyasha got in his. Inuyasha pulled out the drive and headed for his mansion with Kagome following behind.

 **That's all for this chapter! ^_^ I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer this time as I write. I want to put more depth into this one, and slowly build the relationships on Inuyasha's and Kagome's bands. More so of Inuyasha and Kagome, I mean Hojo did break up with her not too long ago. Please read and review, I deeply appreciate it and hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to work on chapter 4 today and have it uploaded, but until the mean time Ciao! ^_^**


	4. A Day at the Takahashi's

**Here you go guys! Chapter 4 like I promised! ^_^ It'll be awhile before I work on other chapters. I have surgery that I'm going through tomorrow morning. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish to have Inuyasha, I don't own him or the characters, nor do I own any of the music lyrics that I use in this story.**

 **Chapter 4: A Day at the Takahashi's**

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the mansion that they always played at. Kagome walked up to the mansion with Inuyasha. She stopped at the doors memories flashing back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out to her, snapping her back into reality. Inuyasha looked at her with a worried look. Kagome shook her head and simply smiled.

"It's just.. It's been so long since I've been here. I was glad that your father let me live here with Jaken and Myoga taking care of me. I was happy to be away from my house and away from my father. He probably thought something happened to me, and is probably happy about it." Kagome looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha lifted her chin and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Don't worry about him Kagome. He can't do anything to you anymore. To be honest my brother had your father arrested one year." Inuyasha revealed. Kagome gasped in wonderment.

"H-How?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"We'll talk more inside, okay?" Inuyasha unlocked the door and stepped into his home. Kagome followed as she stepped into what she called home. The living room with a cream color love seat and two cream color recliners on each side of the couch, a designer rug on the floor with a cherry wood table sitting on top of it, the 80 inch flat screen in front of the couch. The white designer curtains half parted on the windows where simply gorgeous and a beautiful crystalized chandelier hanging in the middle.

Kagome stepped to the kitchen remember everything. The black refrigerator, the cherry wood cabinets, and the white tiles on the floor. The dinning area had a similar chandelier as the one in the living room, only it was smaller. The table was cherry wood with a white table cloth covering the top and two single candle sticks on each side of the bouquet of flowers in the middle.

Kagome walked up the white stairs with Inuyasha following behind her with a smile. She stopped at Inuyasha's room where she always found comfort. She opened the door to his room and saw the king size bed with red satin covers. His black oak finish computer desk where she always did her homework and listened to music. His black oak finish television set with doors and shelves to put CD's, movies, and games in and his 64 inch flat screen inside when you open the doors. Kagome stepped to his black oak finish book shelf that was filled a bunch of books. She trailed a finger to a photo album and took it out. She opened it up and looked at the first few pictures of her and Inuyasha at his pool in the backyard. One was Inuyasha having the biggest smile on his face while he had her on his shoulders. She was holding onto his hair tightly trying not to fall off. Another picture was of her tackling Inuyasha, he had a shocked expression while she had playful smirk. The third picture was of Inuyasha with his arm over her shoulder giving a peace sign and winking. She was doing the same except her peace sign was out in front of her and they both had big smiles.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her looking through the photo album. He walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to see what she was looking at. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I remember those pictures, I invited you to come swimming. You were really happy that day." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome nodded.

"That was a good summer. We always had a lot of fun together Inuyasha." Kagome turned to look at him with a smile. They both sat down on his bed reminiscing about their times together as they looked through the photo album.

"I still can't believe you tackled me into the pool." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome giggled at that memory.

"I was really happy to have a friend like you. The moment you called my name, I just couldn't help myself." Kagome winked. Inuyasha blushed rubbing the back of his head. Kagome turned to the next page where her and Inuyasha were at the Moonlight Festival. Inuyasha was wearing a dark blue haori with fireflies on it with a black sash tied at the waist in the front. She was wearing a pink haori with cherry blossoms tied with a red sash around the waist and a bow at the back. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail with a white bow and golden beads. She had silver earrings that were in the shape of a heart. Inuyasha had a gold pendant around his neck.

Inuyasha smiled taking his pendant out from under his shirt. He tapped Kagome on the shoulder getting her attention. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"You still have the pendant I got you?" Kagome asked in amazement. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I always wore it. I never took it off, except for when I was in water. I didn't want it to get messed up." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome blushed feeling her heart pound against her chest. She was sure that he could hear it. Inuyasha looked up and saw the earrings in her ears and smiled.

"I see you still have he earrings I gave you." Kagome smiled with a nod.

"I couldn't take them off. It just felt like I still had a part of you with me. Even when I dated Hojo, I never took them off. He asked me one day to take them off because he wanted me to wear the ones he got me. Honestly, I didn't like the ones he got me. They weren't as nice as yours. I told him no, that they were special to me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Wow, she refused his gift for mine? Kagome...' He thought to himself.

"A lot has happened since you been gone Inuyasha." Kagome leans on his shoulder with a sad look. The scent of Kagome's sadness and fear made Inuyasha tense up. 'What happened while I was gone?' He growled in his mind.

"Kagome, care to tell me what happened?" He asked sentimentally. Kagome looked up at him and saw worry and regret in his eyes. She knew that he never wanted to leave her and that it couldn't be helped. He had to leave with his family. Kagome sighed.

"Two years after you left I was walking back to the mansion from school. Naraku found out that you moved to New York and started bullying me again. He grabbed me from behind closing my mouth. He dragged me back into an alleyway telling me that he knows what I am. I didn't understand what he was talking about." Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. 'Hmm, I think this has to do with what father talked to me about one day.'

 **Flashback**

"Son, we need to talk." Inutaishou told his son Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering what his father wanted to talk to him about. Inuyasha followed his father to his study room that was filled with books and scrolls. His father went to a closet that held two of the legendary swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. His father took out the Tetsusaiga and gave it to his son.

"Why are you giving me the Tetsusaiga father? Shouldn't Sesshomaru take it?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru steps into the room.

"Tetsusaiga belongs to you brother. It was meant for you. You are going to need it in the future." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha was confused as to what his father and his brother were up to.

"Father, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru and Inutaishou looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"You'll need it to protect Kagome son." Inutaishou explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened with anger.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Tokyo! Why did you have us move here to New York!?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru placed both hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Calm down brother, she's fine... for now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean for now? A lot has happened to her since she was little. What more can there be?" Inuyasha asked worried for his best friend.

"You remember Naraku? The one you told us that always picked on her?" Inutaishou asked. Inuyasha growled at the name.

"What about him?" Inuyasha growled through clenched fangs.

"Kagome is actually a miko like Midoriko was. Her mother Ai was assigned to protect the Shikon No Tama and she humbly accepted. When she was pregnant with Kagome she became weak and very ill. She decided that it was best to transfer the Shikon No Tama into her very own daughter before she died giving birth to her. He father Hige of course learned of this." Inutaishou explained. Inuyasha's eyes went red to gold, he gripped on Tetsusaiga and his demon subsided.

"Is that why he was abusing his own daughter!?" Inuyasha growled. Inutaishou nodded firmly.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha clenched his fists as he growled. 'I'm glad that Sesshomaru arrested her father for child abuse. He's out of the way but what about Naraku?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Does Kagome know anything about this?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaishou shook his head.

"No but when we head back to Tokyo, you need to find her so that you can discuss this with her. She needs to know the danger that she's in, and you need to protect her." Inutaishou said. Inuyasha turned away from his father with crossed arms. He turned his head to look at him.

"Kind of hard to do that with me here in New York father." Inuyasha emphasized the word father with venom. His father sighed.

"Look, son, I brought us to New York for a reason. Apparently Naraku moved to New York and I'm trying to keep on his tail."Inutaishou explained. Inuyasha gasped.

"We need to keep an eye on him." Inutaishou said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded firmly.

 **End of Flashback**

Inuyasha gasped out loud realizing that Naraku must have seen him in New York and moved back to Tokyo to get to Kagome. 'Dammit! When did he see me!?' He growled to himself. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a worried expression.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"Naraku was in New York Kagome. That's why my father decided to move there. He wanted to keep an eye on Naraku. I'm guessing that Naraku somehow saw me there and decided to come back to Tokyo, but we didn't know that he came back." Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped in shock.

"I know what Naraku meant." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes with a serious expression. Kagome nodded, telling him to keep going.

"You know the story about the miko Midoriko right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"Well apparently you have the powers of a miko and you contain the Shikon No Tama within you." Inuyasha explained. Kagome widened her eyes in shock.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms looking down deep in thought.

"Father knew somehow, so I don't know. He told me that your mother was giving the duty to guard the Shikon No Tama. Your mother accepted her duties as a miko herself. Your mother fell ill and weak when she was pregnant with you, and she decided to transfer the jewel into you before she passed giving birth to you. She thought that it would be better off protected with you." Inuyasha explained more.

"Naraku and your father learned about this apparently. Naraku wants power and your father... I have no idea what he would've done. I know Naraku would do much worst if he contained the jewel." Inuyasha explained further. Kagome leaned back on Inuyasha's bed soaking everything in.

"I guess that would explain why my wounds would heal within a day or so. They would heal faster than normal." Kagome thought out loud.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The door cracked open and revealed a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono with flowers on it and a purple sash around her waist. She had the most beautiful figure.

"Inuyasha, I was going to let you know tha... Oh!" The woman placed her fingers barely over her lips as she recognized the young raven haired girl.

"Kagome? Is that you?" The woman asked. Kagome stood up and went over to hug the woman.

"It's me Izayoi." Izayoi hugged Kagome longingly.

"We missed you dear, but I think Inuyasha missed you the most." Izayoi exclaimed. Inuyasha blushed.

"Mother." Inuyasha whined in embarrassment. Izayoi and Kagome giggled.

"Did you need something mother?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged his mother. Izayoi gasped as she remembered.

"Oh that's right dear. Your father wanted to see you. Take Kagome with you, cause it's about her." Izayoi said. Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand.

"Come on, let's go to my father's study room." Inuyasha pulled Kagome with him down the stairs and into his father's study room. Sesshomaru and Inutaishou were already in there waiting.

"You needed to see me father?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaishou turned around and saw Kagome with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you again." Kagome hugged Inutaishou with a smile.

"Likewise, Inutaishou. I missed you guys." Kagome said. Inutaishou placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder with a smile.

"We did too Kagome." Inutaishou's face then went serious and looked up to his son Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we need to talk." Kagome went back to Inuyasha's side wrapping her arms around his waist. Inuyasha nodded as he shut the doors to his father's study room.

"I assume that you told Kagome about our discussion back in New York." Inutaishou stated. Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded.

"What's going on father? Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha glared. Inutaishou nodded firmly. It was Sesshomaru's turn to talk.

"I learned that Naraku is going to Magasumi University of Perfoming Arts. He created a band of his own called Bad Blood." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome gasps. 'That's where Hojo goes.' She thought to herself.

"But that's not all Inuyasha. Kikyo Miko is a part of his band as well as Akitoki Hojo and Kaguya Wakahisa." Inuyasha and Kagome both gasp.

"Kikyo!? That whore is here!?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gripped on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern. 'Not only that but that bastard Hojo, the one who broke Kagome's heart.' Inuyasha growled to himself. Sesshomaru pulled up a picture of the band together to show them. Inuyasha gasped.

"The hell!?" He recognized both the two men and Kikyo. 'No! That Hojo bastard cheated on Kagome for Kikyo!? To top it all off she went with Naraku!? Dammit!" Kagome's eyes start to tear up when she saw Hojo with Naraku's band. She couldn't believe it. Then something hit her, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha looked at her with concern.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha felt her tremble beneath him. Kagome stared at the girl known as Kikyo Miko.

"She's got to be the one Hojo cheated on me with. I just know it." Kagome growled between clenched teeth. Inuyasha held her close to him.

"To think that Hojo cheated on me with your ex... And to top it all off he's with Naraku's band. So Naraku must have been the other man you saw Kikyo with." Kagome glared at the woman. She shut the laptop and spun on her heels to head out of the study room. Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and followed her out the study.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha called after her. Kagome stopped to look out the window placing a hand on one of the panes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just couldn't listen to it anymore. I understand now why Hojo dated me, he was just using me to gather information for Naraku. That's why he asked so many questions about my life and about my mother. It's why he talked to me about the Shikon No Tama one day. I never could understand why he was asking that many questions and why he would tell me about a legendary story that happens to be true." Inuyasha frowned and walked over to Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin against the crook of her neck.

"I'll protect you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

 **That's all for this chapter you guys. I won't be able to work on chapters 5 and 6 for awhile, I am going through surgery tomorrow morning. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please read and review, I'll deeply appreciate it. ^_^ Until I'm able to work on the next chapters, Ciao! ^_^**


	5. Naraku's Plan

**Hey there guys! It's been a few days since my surgery and I'm doing quite well so far. A little uncomfortable but still doing good. School is almost here for me, I start Monday! ^_^ But I will do what ever I can to finish this story for you guys, it will just take some time. ^_^ So without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter of Band Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Inu-gang, nor do I own any music lyrics I tend to use in this story. I just own the plot! :D**

 **Chapter 5: Naraku's Plan**

At the Magasumi University of Performing Arts, a band known as Bad Blood, Naraku was planning nonstop about what he was going to do with the raven haired miko. His girlfriend Kikyo Miko, his sister Kaguya Wakahisa, and his best friend Akitoki Hojo were all helping him out. Hojo had told Naraku about the break up, which had him grinning evily. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha found out about her, Naraku, and Hojo. She simply enjoyed the look on Inuyasha's face.

"So, any news about that Higurashi bitch?" Kikyo asked Hojo as she was looking on her laptop for songs to perform. Hojo stared at Kikyo after he got his drums ready for practice.

"From what I was able to tell, Kagome doesn't even know that she IS a miko. She doesn't know about the Shikon No Tama within her." Hojo said with a smirk.

"Which means that she doesn't know about her true powers yet." Naraku added. Everyone looked up at him with evil grins.

"We mustn't let that happen. If she were to find out about her true powers, she could destroy us. Right now we have the advantage to take her down." Kaguya explained. Kikyo looked up from her laptop.

"Are you forgetting something Kaguya? Inuyasha is with Kagome now. They have been best friends since childhood. Do you really think that he's going to let her out of his sight?" Kikyo claimed.

"Patience my dear friends, we just have to keep an eye on those two. Which is why I entered us in a band competition known as Band Wars. Inuyasha and Kagome both have bands of their own, and I'm pretty sure that they will not resist the urge to compete. We have plenty of time to plot against them. We will show them who the best band is; and when the time is right, we'll take Kagome and take the Shikon No Tama out of her killing her in the process." Naraku explained his plan with an evil grin.

Kikyo, Hojo, and Kaguya laughed evilly as Naraku explained his plot. Kikyo walks up to Naraku to wrap her arms around his neck with an evil smirk. Her dark brown eyes were so enticing, and her beautiful coal black hair that reached her bottom was so smooth. Naraku wrapped his arm around her waist and his other arm around the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her, he dipped her back as he went deeper into her mouth gaining entrance. That evil glint in Kikyo's eyes made Naraku want her even more.

Hojo watched as Kikyo kissed Naraku. He knew that Kikyo loved Naraku, but him? Kikyo used him as a play toy. Hojo didn't care about the fact that Kikyo was a whore. He enjoyed her company, and was quite surprised that Naraku let her use him like that. 'It's because he knows that Kikyo loves him more. It's understandable considering he is a lot more stronger and a lot more powerful. He's very intimidating.' Hojo thought to himself with a shrug.

Kikyo and Naraku pulled away from each other gasping for air. Naraku gave an evil smirk as he caressed Kikyo's cheek.

"We'll show them what the meaning of true power is my dear. You and I are the definition of true power, we are quite the duo." Naraku claimed. Kikyo leaned against Naraku's chest with an evil smirk.

"I can't wait till we claim the Shikon No Tama. Once the jewel is in our hands, we can use it's power for greater evil. Then once our mission is complete, I will make a wish on the jewel to be forever by your side being the most powerful miko." Kikyo exclaimed. Naraku chuckled deeply.

"Don't worry my dear. We will soon claim Tokyo as our kingdom and you will be by my side as Queen. We will rule Tokyo together and everyone will bow before us." Naraku smirked as he stroked Kikyo's hair. Kikyo chuckled darkly.

"I'll be waiting, my dear Naraku." She told him. Naraku kissed the top of her head with a smirk. Kikyo looked up at him with dark loving eyes.

"Why don't we practice for the competition?" Naraku asked. Kikyo smiled as she got up onto the platform. Hojo smirked as he was at his drums ready to go. Kaguya got to her keyboard and Naraku got his electric guitar ready.

"What song are we going to do Kikyo?" Kaguya asked. Kikyo turned to Kaguya with a smile.

"I want to sing ' **Bad Blood** ' by Taylor Swift." Kikyo announced to her band. Everyone got ready as Kikyo began to sing.

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve them**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Did you have to do this?**

 **I was thinking that you could be trusted**

 **Did you have to ruin what was shiny?**

 **Now it's all rusted**

 **Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak?**

 **Baby, I couldn't breathe**

 **And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**

 **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good time, you and I**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve them**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Did you think we'd be fine?**

 **Still got scars on my back from your knife**

 **So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.**

 **Now did you think it all through?**

 **All these things will catch up to you**

 **And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't**

 **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good time, you and I**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve them**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

 **You say sorry just for show**

 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts**

 **If you love like that blood runs cold**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**

 **Hey!**

 **That's all for this chapter guys. I know it seems a bit short bit I had my reason. ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying the story, keep those reviews coming. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my story, I really appreciate it. ^_^ Please continue to read, favorite, and review you guys; ya'll are awesome! Until the next chapter, Ciao!**


	6. Guy's and Girl's Night Out

**I decided to upload two chapters at a time if I am able to. Call it a treat for you guys to enjoy more of what's to come. ^_^ So here it is chapter 6 of my story Band Wars.**

 **Chapter 6: Guy's and Girls Night Out**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had invited Koga and Miroku over to hang out. Koga came out of his silver Volkswagen Jetta with his hair tied up into a high ponytail, wearing a white t-shirt with a black wolf design howling to the moon on the front with dark blue jeans and black and blue Nike's for footwear. Koga had a silver wolf necklace around his neck that Ayame gave him as a gift one day. He smiled as he looked at the necklace.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Koga wait up!" Ayame called out. Classes just ended and Koga was about to meet up with his band for practice. Koga turned around to see that Ayame was running towards him. He smiled as he waited on her.

"Hey Ayame, what's up?" Koga asked once she made it to him. Ayame looked up with the cutest smile on her face that made Koga feel weak to his knees. He felt like he was losing his balance when Ayame took hold of his hands. This took Koga by surprise.

"Ay-Ayame?" Koga stuttered with a light blush. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that he had ever seen. They almost seemed hypnotic. Her red hair looked shiny and smooth. Oh how he wanted to brush his fingers through them.

Ayame smiled as she took a blue velvet box from her bag and held it out to Koga. His eyes grew wide as he was surprised about Ayame's gesture. Hesitantly, he took the box from her hands and looked at her.

"What's this for Ayame?" Koga asked. Ayame giggled and got closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. Koga gasped softly.

"I like you Koga. This was given to me by my grandfather. He told me to only give it to the one I want as my mate." Ayame explained with a grin. Koga's eyes widened. 'She wants me as her mate? No way!' Koga thought to himself. He opened the box gasping at the beautiful silver wolf necklace.

"Y-You really want me to have this?" Koga asked in a hushed tone. He saw Ayame nod with a smile. Koga knew that this necklace was a symbol of combining the wolf tribes. He smiled at Ayame as he took out the necklace and put it around his neck.

"I humbly accept, Ayame." Koga placed his hand over his heart and bowed to her with a smile. Ayame chuckled as she hugged Koga and kissed him.

 **End of Flashback**

Koga smiled remembering that moment with Ayame. Just when he was about to head into the mansion, he saw Miroku pull up in his purple Jaguar. Miroku had his hair up in a tiny ponytail. He was wearing a purple and blue plaid button down shirt with purple pants that had a hint of blue mixed with it and a pair of black loafers. Koga noticed a black leather bracelet around Miroku's left arm. He saw words written on it, but couldn't see what they said.

"Yo, Miroku! What's up?" Koga greeted. Miroku smiled and stood in front of Koga.

"Everything is just perfect." Miroku said with a smile. Koga smirked knowing where this was going. He looked at the bracelet again and saw the words, _Sango and Miroku Forever_ with two hearts on each side of the words.

"You and Sango are an item huh?" Koga nudged Miroku's chest with his elbow. Miroku chuckled remembering the day Sango gave him the bracelet.

 **Flashback**

Miroku just got out of class and heading to his dorm when a woman's voice caught his attention.

"Miroku!" Sango called out. Miroku turned to see that the voice belonged to Sango. His eyes widened wondering what she wanted. Sango caught up to Miroku leaning forward trying to catch her breath. Once she calmed down she went back up facing him with a smile.

"Hiya." Sango put her hand up with a smile. Miroku chuckled. She was so cute in his eyes. Her chestnut brown hair that hung low was so shiny and smelled of cherry blossoms. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were warm and the sparkled with love and happiness. She was a beautiful woman indeed.

"How are you Sango?" Miroku greeted. Sango smiled that lovely smile that made Miroku's heart skip a beat.

"I'm doing fine. Kagome and I are going to meet up with Ayame and Rin to practice some songs. We want to be the best of the best." Sango exclaimed with a happy smile. Miroku chuckled.

"You sure are cocky Sango." Miroku pointed out. Sango shrugged.

"So I'm told." Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at her response. Sango smiled lovingly at the man she fell for.

"A-Anyways Miroku, I-I wanted to give you something." Sango stuttered as he face blushed. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. 'She wants to give me something?' He thought to himself. He watched as Sango dug in her purse. She pulled out a black leather bracelet and snapped it around Miroku's wrist. He looked at the leather bracelet with awe as he saw what was engraved. _Sango and Miroku Forever._ There were two hearts on each side of the sentence.

"Sango... I-I don't know what to say." Miroku was speechless. Sango leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Miroku's face turned red.

"I like you Miroku and I want us to be together. You don't have to say anything. Just be with me, that's all I ask." Sango whispered to him and winked. Miroku gave a gentle smile and nodded. Sango and Miroku embraced each other with smiles on their faces.

 **End of Flashback**

"Miroku? Hello? Are you in there?" Koga waved his hand in front of Miroku. He finally snapped back into reality and starred at Koga.

"Sorry, just remembering when Sango gave me this bracelet." Miroku apologized. Koga leaned on one leg with a hand on his hip shaking his head.

"So you guys are together now?" Koga asked. Miroku nodded with a smile.

"You and Ayame?" Miroku asked. Koga chuckled leaning his head back looking into the night sky.

"Yes." He answered. Miroku saw the silver wolf necklace around Koga's neck and smiled. 'Ayame must have given that to Koga.' Miroku thought to himself.

"Come on, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are waiting on us." Miroku reminded Koga.

Koga and Miroku went to the mansion doors and pushed the doorbell. Myoga answered the door and bowed to the two men.

"Welcome Koga. Welcome Miroku. The Masters have been awaiting your arrival." Myoga greeted. Koga and Miroku entered the mansion and headed for the living room.

"I will let the Masters know that you are here." Myoga said bowing and left to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku and Koga both sat on the couch to wait for the other two members of Silver Moon.

"I wish I had a place like this." Koga said looking around. Miroku chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more Koga. This place is amazing." Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came downstairs to greet their two friends. Inuyasha was wearing a black t-shirt that had blue flames at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of his shirt and was wearing blue jeans. He wore black dress boots for footwear. Sesshomaru had his hair pulled up into a ponytail wearing a white and silver plaid button down shirt and blue jeans. He had black leather dress shoes for footwear.

"Yo!" Koga greeted. Miroku stood up with a smile.

"What's up you guys?" Miroku greeted. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Ready for our guys night out?" Inuyasha asked. The guys nodded and they all headed out of the mansion.

Inuyasha pulled out his black Volvo and everyone got in.

"So where are we going tonight Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha started driving down the highway. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Remember that club that we all wanted to go to?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"You mean Rockhouse?" Koga asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"We're going to Rockhouse!?" Miroku shouted with excitement. Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head. Sesshomaru growled and glared at Miroku.

"Do that again and we are dumping you on the side of the road." Sesshomaru threatened with clench teeth. Miroku eeped with a nervous grin.

"N-Note taken." Miroku stuttered. Everyone laughed at Miroku's scared reaction.

As soon as Inuyasha got to his destination, the guys all got out of the car. They starred at the building that had red neon lights that said 'Rockhouse' with a guitar at the top. Inuyasha and his band went inside and was intrigued by all the flashing lights and the loud music. There was someone on stage with his band playing ' **Paradise City** ' by Guns N' Roses.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Koga shouted.

"We need to make this our official hangout place." Miroku stated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru agreed as they all went to get themselves some drinks. The guy on stage had finished his song and the announcer came up.

"Give it up for the Dragon Demons!" The announcer said through the mike. Everyone cheered for the band as the stepped off the stage.

"For our next performance, these girls are here to perform for you guys. You know them, you love them, you won't forget them! Give it up for Acid Love!" Everyone stood up cheering as the girls came up on stage.

Inuyasha and his band heard the commotion and stood up seeing that the girls were there as well. They all starred at the girls wide eyed and surprised.

"Hello Rockhouse!" Kagome shouted greeting everyone. Everyone was still cheering.

"You guys ready to rock!?" Kagome shouted. Everyone cheered louder. Koga nudged Inuyasha's arm.

"Your girl sure has spunk." Koga whispered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Kagome shouted as she nodded to her girls. Ayame started to play her guitar and Kagome took a deep breath.

 **Gunpowder & Lead **by Miranda Lambert

 **County road 233, under my feet**

 **Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me**

 **I got two miles till, he makes bail**

 **And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell**

 **I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**

 **Wait by the door and light a cigarette**

 **If he wants a fight well now he's got one**

 **And he ain't seen me crazy yet**

 **He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**

 **Don't that sound like a real man**

 **I'm going to show him what a little girls made of**

 **Gunpowder and lead**

 **Well it's half past ten, another six pack in**

 **I can feel the rumble like cold black wind**

 **He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies**

 **He don't know what's waiting here this time**

 **Hey, I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**

 **Wait by the door and light a cigarette**

 **If he wants a fight well now he's got one**

 **He ain't seen me crazy yet**

 **He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**

 **Don't that sound like a real man**

 **I'm going to show him what a little girls made of**

 **Gunpowder and lead**

 **His fist is big but my gun's bigger**

 **He'll find out when I pull the trigger**

 **I'm goin' home, gonna load my shot gun**

 **Wait by the door and light a cigarette**

 **If he wants a fight well now he's got one**

 **He ain't seen me crazy yet**

 **He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**

 **Don't that sound like a real man**

 **I'm going to show him what a little girls made of**

 **Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead**

 **Gunpowder and lead yeah yeah**

 **Hey!**

Everyone stood up from their seats cheering like crazy for the girls. Kagome and her band bowed with smiles on their face. Inuyasha was very amuzed by the song choice that they had performed.

"Who knew that Kagome could pull off Miranda Lambert." Miroku said with a shocked expression. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome picked that song in particular.

Ayame noticed Inuyasha and his band sitting at a table in the far right corner and smiled. She whispered to Kagome and pointed the guys out. All the girls looked at the guys and smiled as the got off the stage.

"Koga!" Ayame ran up to Koga giving him a peck on the lips. Koga was startled and blushed.

"H-Hey Ayame. Y-You did an amazing job out there." Koga choked out earning giggles from both groups.

"I didn't know you came here Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

"This is actually our first time here Kagome. We decided to have a guys night out, but if you want, you girls can join us." Inuyasha suggested with a grin.

"Hmm, I don't know." Kagome stated playfully. She leaned her head towards the girls.

"What do you think girls, should we hang out with them?" Kagome asked. Rin, Ayame, and Sango pounced Kagome with hugs.

"YES!" They all shouted. Kagome laughed as they all got up. The guys laughed at the girls' actions.

"So you guys come here a lot?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded and Sango spoke.

"We come here to perform for everyone to get our names out there." Sango explained.

"Our teacher Mr. Hayama is always talking about being serious about music. We want to be in the music business, so we perform here and there at small or big events." Ayame explained more.

"Plus it's a night for ourselves to have fun and practice for the big upcoming event." Kagome said. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow with curiosity.

"What event?" Koga asked. Kagome looked at Koga.

"It's a band competition called Band Wars. The winner gets the $50,000 grand prize along with tickets to see Nickelback in New York." Kagome smiled.

"WHAT!?" The guys shouted with surprised looks on their faces. The girls chuckled at their reactions.

"$50,000 and tickets to see Nickelback?" Miroku hand his hand to his chin, then he looked at Inuyasha.

"Man! I've been dying to go to one of their concerts!" Inuyasha said in excitement.

"We have got to enter in that contest!" Koga said with his arms on Inuyasha's and Miroku's shoulders.

"I guess we're going back to New York." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"Wait!" Inuyasha caught everyone's attention. He looked at Kagome and the other girls.

"If we win, what will you guys do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all looked at each other. They suddenly realized that the girls would be their rivals in this competition and felt bad. Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it guys. Whether we win or lose, we will always be the best of friends. Besides $50,000 grand prize? I say we all win because with that money, you guys can come too." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha and his band suddenly didn't feel bad about competing anymore.

"Who would like to perform next?" The announcer called out. Ayame raised Koga's hand.

"Excuse me kind sir, but these guys would. I promise you won't regret it." Ayame smiled and winked. Inuyasha looked at Ayame.

"You'll thank me later." Ayame said to Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head.

"What if they didn't want to Ayame." Kagome stated. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's my turn to show you how I've always felt for you." Inuyasha smiled walking to the stage with his band. Kagome stared at him blushing as her heart raced in her chest. Inuyasha told the announcer the name of his band and told his band what song that they would do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new band with us here tonight who wish to show us what they got. So let's give it up for Silver Moon!" Everyone cheered as Inuyasha's band got on the stage.

"This song goes to a special girl of mine. I've been away for too long and wish to tell her how I feel through this song." Inuyasha said with a smile. The audience awed as Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku smiled at Inuyasha. 'Go get her Inuyasha.' Miroku thought to himself as they all began to play. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to sing ' **Far Away** ' by Nickelback.

 **This time, this place**

 **Misused, mistakes**

 **Too long, too late**

 **Who was I to make you wait**

 **Just one chance, just one breath**

 **Just in case there's just one left**

 **'Cause you know, you know, you knooow**

 **That I love you, I've loved you all along**

 **And I miss you**

 **Been far away for far too long**

 **I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

 **Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Inuyasha stepped off the stage as he sang to Kagome. Kagome was breathless. Her girls were fidgeting with excitement for their best friend.

 **On my knees, I'll ask**

 **Last chance for one last dance**

Inuyasha smiled as he took Kagome's hand in his.

 **'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

 **All of hell to hold your hand**

 **I'd give it all, I'd give for us**

 **Give anything but I won't give up**

 **'Cause you know, you know, you knooow**

 **That I love you,** **I've loved you all along**

 **And I miss you**

 **Been far away for far too long**

 **I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

 **Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek softly and stepped back some turning his back towards her as if he was heading back to the stage.

 **(So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long)**

 **(So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long)**

 **But you know, you know, you knooow**

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

 **I wanted**

 **I wanted you to stay**

 **'Cause I needed**

 **I need to hear you say**

 **I love you, I've loved you all along**

 **And I forgive you, for being away for far too long**

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand again and held it to his heart as he sang to her.

 **So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

 **Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

 **Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

 **Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

 **Hold on to me, never let me go**

 **Hold on to me, never let me go**

Inuyasha held Kagome's face in his hand with a smile. Kagome was in tears as she smiled at him. The crowed cheered loudly for Silver Moon as they were amazed at how good the new band sounded. The guys on the stage bowed as Inuyasha looked back to his band with a smile.

"Inuyasha." Kagome got his attention. Inuyasha starred at her with love in his eyes. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he kissed her back. 'Kagome.'

 **That was all for this chapter you guys. ^_^** **This seemed like the perfect moment for Inuyasha to confess to Kagome how much he missed her and how much he loves her. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please read and review and tell me what you guys think of it. I deeply appreciate it. And those of you that reviewed and followed my story, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! ^_^ Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	7. Sesshomaru's Heart

**Hey guys! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story! ^_^ I enjoy writing and coming up with great ideas for my stories. I also have some really awesome helpers helping me out, and they have some pretty awesome ideas. Thank you guys, I really appreciate the help! ^_^ School is almost here for me, so I don't know when I 'll be able to work more on this story. I will absolutely do my best to make sure to complete this story, because I don't like leaving things unfinished. Without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter of Band Wars.**

 **Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Heart**

It was Tuesday morning and Inuyasha's band were in their music class with Kagome's band. Mr. Hayama was talking about the greatest musicians of all time and how they became musicians. Everyone took notes listening to their teacher's lecture. All but one, who was deep in thought. Sesshomaru Takahashi was resting his chin on his hand looking at the beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair with an orange hairband in her hair. She amazed him and he felt attracted to her.

Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at Miroku and Koga. They both had questioning smirks on their faces that made Inuyasha raise his brow. Miroku and Koga pointed to his brother Sesshomaru who was starring at Rin. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a sly grin. He knew that Sesshomaru was crushing on Rin, but he wondered why he hasn't confessed to her yet.

"Alright class, that's all for today. For homework, I'm giving you guys two weeks to come up with one of your favorite love songs." Mr. Hayama announced. Kagome's band was so excited for this assignment. The class began to exit the room and the girls caught up with the boys. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand with the biggest smile on her face. Ever since that night at the Rockhouse, she has never stopped smiling. Ayame was hanging off of Koga with her arms wrapped around his arm. Koga knew how clingy Ayame was but he didn't care, he was very happy to have a beautiful girl by his side. Sango had her arms wrapped around Miroku's arm as well, leaning her head on his shoulder with a loving smile. Miroku had the biggest smile anyone has ever seen playing across his face. Rin simply walked next to Sesshomaru with her hands behind her back. She wanted so badly to confess her feelings for Sesshomaru but wondered if he felt the same.

"Hey Kagome, have you thought about what love song that we'll perform in two weeks?" Sango asked. Kagome chuckled.

"Give me time to think Sango, we have plenty of time to figure that out. You're very eager aren't you?" Kagome gave a slight smirk. Sango blushed as everyone laughed.

"Are we going to form a band meeting to figure it out?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded.

"How about we have our band meetings at the Rockhouse? Sometimes I get my best ideas when I'm there, plus I like performing there." Kagome said with a smile and a wink. The girls chuckled remembering the last time they were there. Inuyasha was an amazing singer! The girls all blushed remembering how Inuyasha sang to Kagome with such love and affection towards her. The screeching of the three girls had Kagome and the guys stop.

"What are you guys screaming for?" Kagome asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! It was just so amazing! You have no idea how excited we felt!" Ayame shrieked with excitement. Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Come on Kagome! When Inuyasha sang to you!? It was just so romantic! We were literally jumping in our seats with so much excitement! It was beautiful!" Sango exclaimed with a happy smile.

"You two shared a longing connection with each other that I have never seen in anyone." Rin blushed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then back at the girls with blushed faces. Inuyasha was rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go to the courtyard you guys. We can all discuss what we plan to do then." Koga suggested. Everyone agreed. The girls went ahead of the boys, excited about their new project. Kagome looked back as the rest of her girls kept going.

"Inuyasha? Are you guys coming?" She asked softly with her head tilted to the side. Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't worry, you guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a bit." Inuyasha reassured her. Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned and saw her girls way ahead of her.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Kagome ran after her girls. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome catch up to the rest of her girls. He turned around seeing Koga and Miroku with the same kind of glint in their eyes and nodded.

"So Sesshomaru? Have you told Rin how you feel about her yet?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, then looked away with a stoic expression.

"No, I haven't. Why would Rin have feelings for a demon anyway?" Sesshomaru's voice grew depressed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you seriously asking that question brother? Kagome and I have been friends since childhood and now we're a couple. What does that say for you?" Inuyasha said trying to reassure his brother. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Hard to argue with that brother." Sesshomaru said with half a smile. Koga and Miroku shook their heads. Koga patted Sesshomaru on the back.

"Come on dude, if you can't express your feelings outright, then express them through a song. That's what Inuyasha did." Koga reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can pull it off man." Miroku said with a smile. Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute and nodded.

"I guess I could give it a try." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded with a smile. He wanted his brother to be happy, and was willing to help him out.

"That's the spirit bro!" Inuyasha patted Sesshomaru's back with encouragement.

The girls were listening to Taylor Swift's ' **State of Grace** ' when the guys had joined them. They all were discussing some of their favorite songs and their favorite bands.

"Hey Kagome?" Koga looked at Kagome when he had an idea. Kagome looked at Koga wondering what he wanted.

"Yes Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Do you girls want to meet up with us at the Rockhouse tonight?" Koga asked. Kagome tilted her head and looked up at Inuyasha. He simply shrugged.

"I don't know Koga, it depends on what the girls think." Kagome stated. Ayame, Rin, and Sango looked at Kagome with smiles.

"Let's go!" The girls screamed excitedly. Kagome and the guys laughed at the three girls.

Later on in the afternoon, Miroku and Koga met up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at their mansion. Sesshomaru wanted to let them know what song he decided to perform for Rin.

"So spill Sesshomaru. What song did you decide on?" Koga asked. Miroku chuckled at Koga's impatience. Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru looked up the song he had chosen. Miroku and Koga had grins playing on their faces.

"That's an amazing song Sesshomaru!" Koga exclaimed. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I love the lyrics and the music. It's a powerful song Sesshomaru, great choice!" Miroku said. Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his head, embarresed about the praise he was getting.

"Come on, we promised to meet the girls over there." Inuyasha reminded them. They all got into his Volvo and headed to the nightclub.

As the guys entered they heard that their girls were about to perform.

"Thank you all for your support! We hope you will enjoy the next song!" Kagome said over the mic. The guys took their seats in the middle of the room for a better view of their girls, and so that the girls would notice that they were there. Ayame and the girls started playing while Kagome was at the mic.

' **Hot'** by Avril Lavigne

 **Ah, ah, ah,**

 **oh, oh**

 **You're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **I wanna lock you up in my closet**

 **When no one's around!**

 **I wanna push your hand in my pocket**

 **Because you're allowed!**

 **I wanna drive you into a corner**

 **And kiss you without a sound**

 **I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud!**

 **Now you're in, you can't get out!**

 **You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,**

 **It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop**

 **I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

 **You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **You're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **I can make you feel all better**

 **Just take it in!**

 **And I can show you all the places**

 **You've never been!**

 **And I can make you say everything**

 **That you never said!**

 **And I will let you do anything**

 **Again and again!**

 **Now you're in, you can't get out**

 **You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,**

 **It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop**

 **I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

 **You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **You're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **Kiss me, gently**

 **Always I know**

 **Hold me, lovely**

 **Don't ever go**

 **Yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **You make me so hot, make me wanna drop**

 **It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop**

 **I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

 **You're so fabulous, you're so good to me,**

 **You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop,**

 **So ridiculous, I can barely stop**

 **I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream**

 **You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **You're so good to me, baby, baby**

 **You're so good**

Everyone stood up applauding for Acid Love, cheering and whistling. Miroku elbowed Inuyasha winking at him. Inuyasha's face was as bright as a tomato with his mouth hanging open as he watched Kagome sing and dance to her song. 'Damn! Now how in the world did I become friends with her? And how in the world did I claim her as mine?' Inuyasha thought chuckling to himself with amazement.

"Thank you guys so much! We're going to take a short break!" Kagome announced as she saw Inuyasha and his band sitting at a table that was in the middle of the room this time. The girls left the stage and went to meet up with the guys.

"Damn Kagome! Those were some hot moves!" Koga spoke up. Inuyasha growled at him as Ayame hit Koga on the head.

"Ow! Ayame." Koga whined. Kagome chuckled and looked up at Inuyasha who was still glaring at Koga. Kagome raised her hand to his face and gently pulled him to face her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in what seemed possessive but protective as well. He wasn't going to allow another male to take what was his.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I love you and only you. Nothing can change how I feel about you, besides..." Kagome beckoned Inuyasha to lean down so that she could whisper in his ear. Inuyasha complied.

"That song was just for you." Inuyasha gasped softly as he looked at her. Kagome gave a seductive wink as she went back to her girls. Inuyasha was at a complete standstill. Koga and Miroku laughed as they saw Inuyasha's face turn red again. Once Inuyasha straightened himself up he bonked the two guys on the head.

"Ow!" They both said in unison. Everyone laughed at Miroku and Koga. Sesshomaru was starring at Rin admiring her beauty while she was talking with her friends. Inuyasha noticed this and leaned in to talk to Koga and Miroku. They looked at Sesshomaru. 'Hopeless.' The guys thought.

"So have you girls decided on what love song to perform for class in two weeks?" Koga asked. Ayame shook her head.

"We still have plenty of time to think about that. We haven't really decided on it yet." Ayame said.

"What about you guys? Have ya'll decided on what to perform?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Not really. It's tough to find the right song to perform you know." Miroku explained. Kagome thought for a minute with her hand to her chin.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with a smile.

"Just thought of an idea for a song, but I'm not quite sure on it yet." Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek making her blush.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine." Inuyasha winked. Kagome couldn't help but smile and leaned on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome. ' **Mate her**.' He heard his demon demand. 'I'm not going to do that yet. When the right time comes, I'll ask her to be my mate. Right now isn't a good time.' He complied. ' **You better hope you're right or we'll end up losing her**.' His demon growled. Inuyasha growled back to his demon. 'I won't let anything happen to her!' ' **You better not. Otherwise, I'm taking over**.' His demon threatened.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with worry. 'Is he arguing with his inner demon?' He asked himself. He turned back to Rin and smiled as he watched her laughing with the other girls. She was so sweet and so innocent. He loved that about her and loved how shy she can be sometimes. It was what made her cute. Sesshomaru sighed to himself thinking that it was time to tell Rin how he felt. He stood up from his chair and fixed himself up to get ready to perform on the stage. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku saw this and got up themselves.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had a hint of disappointment as she felt his warmth leave her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry koi, we'll be back." He told her. Kagome blushed and nodded. The girls watched as Inuyasha took his brother's electric guitar and Sesshomaru was at the mic. The girls were all wide eyed seeing such a switch and wondered how Sesshomaru would sound.

"This song goes to a special girl out there. I haven't really confessed my feeling for her, so I thought I would through this song." Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame giggled as they knew who Sesshomaru was talking about. Rin looked at Sesshomaru as she saw him wink at her. Rin blushed. Koga started to play the keyboard as Sesshomaru readied himself. The girls were stunned that Koga could play the keyboard.

' **Here I Am** ' by Bryan Adams

 **Here I am, This is me.**

 **There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be...**

 **Here I am, Just me and you.**

 **Tonight we'll make our dreams come true...**

 **It's a new world!**

 **It's a new start!**

 **It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

 **It's a new day!**

 **It's a new plan!**

 **I've been waiting for you!**

 **Here I am!**

Sesshomaru walks off the stage and took Rin's hand in his standing her up from her seat smiling at her.

 **Here we are. We've just begun.**

 **And after all this time, my time has come!**

 **Yeah, here we are!**

 **Still going strong!**

 **Right here in the place where we belong**

 **Oooh!**

He danced with Rin as he sang to her.

 **It's a new world!**

 **It's a new start!**

 **It's alive with the beating of young hearts!**

 **It's a new day!**

 **It's a new plan!**

 **I've been waiting for you...**

 **Here I am!**

 **Yeah. Here I am!**

 **Here I am!**

 **Yeah, yeah!**

 **Yeah!**

Sesshomaru continued to dance with Rin during the Instrumental.

 **Waiting for you...**

 **Here I am!** **This is me!**

 **There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be...**

 **Here I am!** **Just me and you!**

 **Tonight we'll make our dreams... Come true!**

 **Oooh!**

 **It's a new world!**

 **It's a new start!**

 **It's alive with the beating of... young hearts!**

 **It's a new day!**

 **It's a new plan!**

 **I've been waiting for you...**

 **Oooh!**

 **Oooh...**

 **Here I am!**

 **Here I am!**

 **Oooh... I'm right next to you...**

 **And suddenly the world... Is all brand new!**

 **Here I am!**

 **Here I am!**

 **I'm gonna stay!**

 **Now there's nothin' standing in our way!**

 **Oooh!**

 **Here I am...**

 **Here I am...**

 **This is me.**

Sesshomaru dips Rin as he looks down at her with a loving smile. The crowd stood up from their seats applauding Silver Moon. Rin was breathless from the dancing and flushed from the fact that Sesshomaru confessed his feeling to her through such a powerful song. Sesshomaru caressed Rin's cheek softly. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga smiled happily for Sesshomaru. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango all screamed in unison watching as the couple in front of them shared a kiss.

"That was beautiful Sesshomaru. I loved it." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it." Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her again.

 **That's all for this chapter! Yay a SessRin moment just for them! They're finally a couple! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please read, favorite, and review, I deeply appreciate it. I will work on chapter 8 as soon as I can, until then, Ciao!**


	8. Love Songs

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. ^_^ I really love to write and enjoy writing. So please I would love to hear from you guys to let me know how I'm doing with my stories so far. Without further ado let's go on to the next chapter of Band Wars.**

 **Chapter 8: Love Songs**

Two weeks have passed and the two bands have finally decided what songs they were going to perform for today. Kagome and her girls were on one side discussing and making sure that they were ready as well as Inuyasha's band on the other side. Mr. Hayama came through the door with his brief case in hand with a smile. He watched as both bands were silently practicing for class today. He got out his paper and started writing down a few things that he wanted to discuss with the bands. He clapped his hands to get the student's attention.

"Alright class, today is the day to perform a favorite love song for the class. I hope you all came prepared." He smiled with his hands on his hips.

"Hai!" The class spoke out excitedly. Mr. Hayama smiled and nodded. He started his lecture first about the romantic period of music, the students took notes as they listened. Inuyasha and his boys smiled as they saw their girls looking at them. Kagome and her girls chuckled as they went back to taking notes.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku whispered from behind him. Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku.

"What is it Miroku, I'm trying to take notes." Inuyasha said. Miroku gave a piece of paper to Inuyasha and he took it raising his brow.

"What's this?" Inuyasha whispered. Miroku exchanged a look with Koga.

"I found that on Kagome's locker. It must have been put there after she left to head to one of her classes." Koga said. Inuyasha widened his eyes and opened the note.

 _Don't think this is over Kagome. We will break you and take what belongs to us. ~Hojo~_

Inuyasha gripped the piece of paper in his hands crushing it. 'If he thinks that he will take Kagome away from me, then he better think again!' He growled to himself. He turned to look at Kagome with worried and protective eyes. 'Don't worry Kagome. I promise to protect you.' He vowed to himself. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga all seemed worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. Worried about Inuyasha because of his inner demon. Worried for Kagome because Hojo was her ex and he is also in a band called Bad Love with Naraku, Kikyo, and Kaguya. Inuyasha had explained to Koga and Miroku that Hojo was the other guy other than Naraku that he saw with Kikyo.

The teacher clapped his hands together with a smile.

"All right class, it's time to perform your songs. Inuyasha, you guys are up." Mr. Hayama said. Inuyasha and the guys nodded as they got up onto the platform. Inuyasha and the guys all decided on a song that told their girls that they will always be there for them no matter what happens.

"We are going to sing ' **I'd Come For You** ' by Nickelback." Inuyasha announced. Kagome and her girls smiled happily to hear that they were going to perform that song. They all scrunched up together screeching quietly as Inuyasha's band started to play.

 **Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.**

 **Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**

 **Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding.**

 **Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**

 **I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**

 **But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**

 **Everyday I spend away my souls inside out**

 **Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

 **By now you'd know that I'd come for you**

 **No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you**

 **I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing.**

 **My mind was closing, now I'm believing.**

 **I finally know just what it means to let someone in**

 **To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**

 **So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone**

 **I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

 **Here and now this I vow**

 **By now you'd know that I'd come for you**

 **No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you**

 **No matter what gets in my way**

 **As long as there's still life in me**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you**

 **Yes I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you**

 **No matter what gets in my way**

 **As long as there's still life in me**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you**

 **I'd crawl across this world for you**

 **Do anything you want me to**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'd always come for you**

 **You know I'll always come for you**

Kagome and her girl sat there gawking at their guys with awe. Inuyasha and his band chose well. All girls had there hands to their hearts with loving smiles and gazes.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful you guys. That was a powerful song." Mr. Hayama praised and applauded Silver Moon with a smile. He looked at the girls.

"Kagome!" Kagome and her girls shook their heads to get out of their trances and looked at the teacher.

"You girls are up next." He told them. Kagome nodded. The girls got up as the guys sat back down in their seats. 'Now how are we gonna top that?' Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

"We are going to sing ' **Everytime We Touch** ' by Cascada." Kagome announced with a smile. Inuyasha and his boys watched as Kagome and her band started to play.

 **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

 **I still feel you touch in my dream**

 **Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

 **Without you it's hard to survive...**

 **'Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling**

 **And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

 **I want this to last**

 **Need you by my side!**

 **'Cuz everytime we touch I feel the static**

 **And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky**

 **Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

 **I can't let you go**

 **Want you in my life**

 **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

 **They wipe away tears that I cry**

 **The good and the bad times**

 **We've been through them all**

 **You make me rise when I fall...**

 **'Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling**

 **And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

 **I want this to last**

 **Need you by my side!**

 **'Cuz everytime we touch I feel the static**

 **And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky**

 **Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

 **I can't let you go**

 **Want you in my life**

 **'Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling**

 **And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

 **I want this to last**

 **Need you by my side!**

The guys gawked at the girls just as they did to them. Kagome and her band were simply amazing! The guys were love struck. The girls descended the platform with smiles on their faces.

"Great job girls! You put a lot of heart into that song. I am proud of both of you guys. Silver Moon and Acid Love, you will be hard to beat." The teacher said with a wink and a smile. Everyone starred at Mr. Hayama.

"I noticed that you guys have entered the Band Wars competition. I have complete faith in you guys to win this. Whether Acid Love or Silver Moon wins, I'll be proud of both of you guys. I wish you guys the best of luck." Mr. Hayama smiled.

"Hai!" They all said with proud smiles. They got up from their seats about to leave class when the teacher stopped them.

"Oh! One other thing you guys. Don't let that other band from Magasumi University of Performing Arts get to you. I heard that Bad Blood was just as good as you guys." Mr. Hayama warned.

"Feh! That place is a joke and that band is just filled with a bunch of wannabe's." Inuyasha exclaimed with a high and mighty smirk. Everyone chuckled.

"Don't worry teach, we won't lose to a bunch of fakers." Koga said.

"If they think that they can beat us, then they have another thing coming!" Ayame shouted. Kagome gave a small smile and nodded. While everyone was gloating to the teacher about beating Bad Blood, Kagome walked off away from the group. Inuyasha had noticed this and followed after her to make sure nothing happened to her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome got into her dark green Mercedes Benz with tears in her eyes. He felt bad for her and wanted to be there for her. He got into his black Volvo and followed behind her.

 **Well that's all for this chapter you guys! ^_^ I'll work on as much as possible before school starts. I have a lot of things on my plate this coming week. Monday I have school and a follow up that my doctor wanted me to come to after my surgery. Tuesday I may have work, but I have to take my dog to the vet and then get him groomed after work. Then the 4-7 I'll be out of town. I'm a busy busy girl! O.o But anyways, please read, favorite and review my story and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. If you guys have any ideas for me to help make this story better, feel free to let me know. Thank you guys so much. I'll probably work on chapter 9 tonight but won't upload till morning, we'll see ^_^ Until then, Ciao!**


	9. The Darkness Within Kagome's Heart

**Wow 3 chapters uploaded!? I'm always happy to work on my stories. I'm doing 3 because I'm going to be busy starting Monday. Maybe I'll find some time to be able to work on my story, but we'll have to see. It may take me till fall break to come back on here to work on it, just giving you guys a heads up. So without further ado, let's go on the next chapter of Band Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I own any of the lyrics to any of the music that I use on here for my story. I just own the plot :)**

 **Chapter 9: The Darkness Within Kagome's Heart**

Kagome was driving off to her special area when she wanted to be alone. Hearing everyone talking about Bad Blood brought up a lot of bad memories. Even though she dated Hojo for three years, she was blinded to the fact that he was using her. Plus she remembered Hojo beating her like her father did to her. That's why she was always so afraid to make Hojo mad. But that night when they broke up, she didn't care anymore and dumped the rest of her food on him after the hurtful things he had said to her.

She was happy with Inuyasha, don't get her wrong. But her heart still ached and feared of being betrayed like that again. Hojo had shattered her heart and even though she loved Inuyasha, it would still take a bit to mend the broken pieces.

Meanwhile, Naraku and Kikyo were having dinner at Heaven's Delights discussing their plan to get the Shikon No Tama.

"So my dearest Naraku, how are we going to get the Shikon No Tama out of that girl?" Kikyo asked him with a raised eyebrow. Naraku thought about it for a minute and smirked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Naraku told her. Kikyo looked at him as he got his suitcase and place it on the table. Kikyo moved around to see what he was planning. Naraku opened the case, their was a bunch of files and underneath the papers was a vile filled with red liquid.

"What's with all the papers? And what's in that vile Naraku?" Kikyo asked. Naraku chuckled.

"I had a little help. This vile came from Kagome's father Hige. I busted him out of jail after he and I had a little **chat** about his daughter." Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Her father?" Kikyo was surprised. Naraku nodded and placed a hand on Kikyo's cheek.

"Her father told me to put this in her drink. Her body will start to burn from the inside out forcing the jewel out. And before you say anything, no it's not poison so it won't kill her. Although, I wish it would. Poison would be a much better substance. I think her father wants to watch her feel pain and suffering. He hasn't seen his daughter in years. He actually thought that she had died, but since she's alive he wants to make her suffer again. That's what this vile is going to do. Hige said once we got the jewel then he wants to be the one to finish her off." Naraku explained. Kikyo chuckled with a dark expression. 'Wow her own father wants her dead? This should be good.' Kikyo thought to herself.

Naraku looked up seeing a dark green Mercedes Benz driving by and saw Kagome with tears in her eyes. He had an amusing smirk playing across his lips. Kikyo noticed and looked up to see the girl that they were plotting against and smirked evilly.

"Looks like she's heading for that abandoned pier. From what Hojo told me, Kagome goes there to be alone when she's depressed about something." Naraku said. Kikyo chuckled taking out her phone. She dialed Hojo's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hojo, it's Kikyo. Would you like to do me a favor?" Kikyo asked with a smirk playing across her lips.

 _"Anything for you Kikyo. What do you need me to do?"_ Hojo asked with amusement.

"Kagome is heading for that abandoned pier. We just saw her driving by the restaurant with tears in her eyes. We're thinking something must've happened. Go make sure she's okay will ya?" Kikyo chuckled at the sarcasm. She heard Hojo laugh at that last sentence.

 _"As you wish Kikyo." beep_

Kikyo smiled as she closed her phone and put it back in her purse. Naraku looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you up to my dear?" Naraku placed a finger under her chin with an evil smirk. Kikyo smiled darkly.

"Just making sure our poor little miko is taken care of." Kikyo said with dark humor. Kikyo and Naraku laughed evilly together.

Kagome had reached the abandoned pier that no one seems to go to anymore which worked out perfectly for her. The sun was beginning to set with colors of blue, purple and red that painted the sky beautifully. Kagome loved being here looking across the pier at the ocean in front of her. The water sparkled beautifully like a bunch of diamonds. The view was breathtaking. 'I'll have to bring Inuyasha here with me one day.' She thought as her hair blew gently in the wind.

Little did she know, Inuyasha had followed her to that abandoned pier. He made sure to stay a little away from Kagome, because he didn't want her to be angry with him for following her if she didn't want to be followed. He jumped into a tree to keep an eye on her. He watched as she took out her acoustic guitar from the trunk of her car and put the strap over her shoulder. Kagome walked back to the bridge starring at the ocean. She started strumming her guitar.

' **Bring Me Down** ' by Miranda Lambert

 **Sweet like a kiss sharp like a razor blade**

 **I find you when I'm close to the bottom**

 **You can't appreciate the time it takes**

 **To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong**

 **And as I'm putting out the flame**

 **Somebody brings up your name**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

 **Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **I want to be right where you are**

 **Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **You can look me in the eye and break my heart... break my heart**

 **Six AM unruffled pillow**

 **Laughs out loud at my trusting heart**

 **It's like I didn't see the penny**

 **I missed the fountain by a couple yards**

 **If you would only stay gone**

 **Maybe I could move on**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

 **Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **I want to be right where you are**

 **Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **You can look me in the eye and break my heart...**

 **Oh! Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **I want to be right where you are**

 **Baby baby baby bring me down**

 **You can look me in the eye and break my heart... break my heart**

 **Bring me down...**

Inuyasha saw the tears fall down her cheeks. 'Kagome...' Inuyasha wanted to be there for her and be the one to put the pieces of her heart back together. He loved her and wanted to see her happy. At times it seemed like she was happy when they would all hang out and perform, but he knew better. He knew that behind that happy façade of hers, she was broken up inside. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard someone coming towards the pier.

"Hello Kagome." The voice said with a smirk. Kagome gasped and turned around with fear in her eyes.

"Hojo.." Kagome whispered with shock. Inuyasha growled at that name. 'What the hell is he doing here!?' He asked himself.

"Why so scared Kagome? You act as though I was going to **kill** you." Hojo said that word with venom as he gave that evil smile of his. Kagome placed a fist to her heart frightened at the man before her.

"Don't worry dear Kagome. That's Naraku and Kikyo's job. Kikyo just asked me to come check up on you." Hojo chuckled deeply. Inuyasha's eyes widened. ' **I'm gonna kill that bitch!** ' Inuyasha's inner demon growled and he couldn't agree more.

"Stay away from me Hojo! I should have NEVER dated you! I don't even know WHAT I saw in you!" Kagome growled at him with anger. Hojo laughed in amusement. He walked towards Kagome and grabbed her wrist. He leaned in close to her face.

"Just wait until your daddy gets ahold of you. He's been **dying** to see you." Hojo smirked. Kagome's eyes went wide with even more fear, her body shaking.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome shouted as she took her other hand and slapped Hojo across the face leaving scratch marks from her nails. Hojo was stunned at the woman as he touched his cheek seeing blood. He glared at Kagome, she gasped in horror.

"You bitch!" Hojo raised his hand about to slap her across the face. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never happened. She opened her eyes and gasped seeing a familiar hanyou in front of her tightly gripping on Hojo's hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was so happy to see him. She always knew that he would find her and be there for her to protect her. Kagome heard him growling angrily. She didn't know how but she knew that he was in his demon form. He always transformed into his inner demon when someone threatened her, hurt her, or planed on hurting her.

" **Don't you DARE touch her!** " Inuyasha growled at Hojo. Hojo gasped seeing Inuyasha, but he looked different than what Kikyo showed him. His eyes were blood red with teal irises, his nails were a bit longer and sharper, his fangs were a bit longer, and he had purple jagged stripes on both sides of his cheeks.

"What are you going to do about it demon?" Hojo smirked not showing a hint of fear. Inuyasha puled him close to where they were nose to nose.

" **You and your wannabe's will die by my hands if you EVER touch her again! You and your band of misfits will know the true meaning of hell! If I EVER catch you near Kagome again, I will rip you apart!** " Inuyasha pushed Hojo so hard that he flew and hit straight into an abandoned building. Hojo collapsed as he blacked out.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind resting her head on his back. Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome with soft and gentle eyes. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

" **Kagome..** " Inuyasha was still in his demon form. A part of him was worried that he would hurt her but he didn't. He turned around and hugged her close to him, careful with his claws. Kagome buried her face in his chest as tears began to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha smelled the salty tears and closed his eyes. He took slow deep breaths as his inner demon subsided.

Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair softly as he held her close to him.

"I was scared Inuyasha. I thought Hojo was going to hurt me again." Kagome cried. Inuyasha hated seeing her this way. He continued to brush her hair.

"Shh, Kagome. It's alright. I'm here now." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head gently as she continued to cry.

"H-He said th-that my f-father would get ahold of m-me." Kagome trembled. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. 'No!' He held her tightly, afraid of letting her go.

"What am I going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she gripped on his shirt. Inuyasha looked down at his precious Kagome. 'I'll have to talk to father and Sesshomaru about this and about her father being broke out of jail. There's no doubt in my mind that Naraku helped Hige escape, I just know it!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gently took her chin and pulled her face to look up at him. He gently wiped away the tears that fell from those beautiful brown eyes. of hers. Kagome gave a warm smile. She was happy that she was with Inuyasha.

"Would you like to live with me at the mansion? I'm pretty sure mother and father would let you, they're very fond of you you know." Inuyasha smiled lovingly. Kagome's eyes widened at his offer. She thought about it for a few minutes. She smiled and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. This surprised Inuyasha as he almost lost his balance when he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll be happy to Inuyasha." Kagome finally said. Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Oh how he adored this woman standing there before him. He caressed Kagome's cheek and leaned his forehead gently to hers. He closed his eyes taking in her scent of lavender and vanilla. She too closed her eyes taking in his musk scent that was Inuyasha. She felt so warm in his arms, she felt safe and protected. 'My hero, my protector.' Kagome blushed and smiled warmly.

 **That's all for this chapter! ^_^ I stayed up till 3:30 in the morning doing three chapters and happy about them too. I wanted to do it especially since I have such good fans that love my stories. I'm used to staying up late anyway, but all that is gonna stop soon. Think of it as a treat for you guys. ^_^ Please read, favorite and review. I would deeply appreciate it. If you guys have any ideas on how I can make my story better or if I need to add something in my chapters, feel free to let me know. Again, thank you guys so much! Until the next chapter, Ciao!**


	10. Nightmare

**Well guys this might be the last chapter for now till I have enough time to work more on this story. Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. I still have more to write. Hopefully when the breaks roll by I will have enough time to work on this story. So without ado, on with the next chapter to Band Wars!**

 **Chapter 10: Nightmare**

It has been two weeks and Inuyasha was really worried about Kagome. The day after their encounter with Hojo, Kagome had packed all her stuff from her apartment and moved in with Inuyasha. His mother and father had the guest bedroom ready for her, but she never slept in that room. She always came into Inuyasha's room to sleep. Of course Inuyasha didn't mind at all, she was always like that since she was a kid.

Kagome came out of the shower dressed in a baby blue tank top and blue jean shorts that hugged her thighs. She put her hair up into a ponytail and she had the diamond heart shaped earrings that Inuyasha got her when they were kids. She descended down the stairs where the scent of food had reached her nose.

Inuyasha was helping his mother make breakfast while Sesshomaru and their father were discussing something in the study room. When Kagome came downstairs, Inuyasha's ears twitched. He turned around to see Kagome coming to the dining room.

"Good morning koi." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome looked up into those beautiful amber eyes of his and smiled. She walked up to Inuyasha and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said. Then she went to his mother giving her a hug.

"Good morning Izayoi." Kagome greeted with a smile. Izayoi smiled and hugged Kagome close.

"Good morning dear. Inuyasha and I are making breakfast if you're hungry." Izayoi said. Kagome nodded as she sat at the dining table. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru and Inutaishou in the study room.

"What are the discussing?" Kagome gestured her head towards the study. Inuyasha turned his head towards the study. He knew they were talking about Kagome's father and Naraku. He turned back around continuing to help his mother. His ears went flat against his head.

"Just some... work stuff." Inuyasha told her. It was only half right, so he hadn't really completely lied to her. Kagome tilted her head wanting to know more but decided to leave it alone.

Inuyasha and his mother finished breakfast and set the table. Izayoi went to the study room poking her head to find her other boys. She smiled at her son and husband. 'They work too hard.' She thought to herself.

"Dear, Sesshomaru, breakfast is ready." Izayoi told them. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru looked up from the laptop and smiled.

"Alright dearest, we'll be there in a minute." Inutaishou told her. Izayoi nodded and left to the dining room. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome as they waited for the rest of the family.

Back in the study Inutaishou looked at Sesshomaru with a serious look.

"That prison is supposed to have some of the most top securities there, so I don't see how Naraku busted out Hige." Inutaishou explained.

"We might have to go to that prison to find out what happened. We might find some clues there." Sesshomaru said. Inutaishou nodded, agreeing with his son.

"Well in the mean time, keep an eye on your brother and Kagome. Naraku declared war a long time ago, Hige wants his daughter dead. Hojo threatened Kagome two weeks ago about her father, and we all know that Naraku somehow busted Hige out of prison. I'm afraid this is the start of that war. Who knows who else Naraku is making deals with to help descend darkness upon Tokyo." Inutaishou warned. Sesshomaru nodded with a serious look.

After their discussion, they finally left the study room and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. Inutaishou pecked his wife on the cheek and sat next to her while Sesshomaru sat next to his brother on the other side. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha hoping to get his attention without saying a word. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head seeing Sesshomaru looking at him.

Inuyasha wondered what their father had discussed with Sesshomaru. He watched as Sesshomaru gestured toward the study room. Inuyasha nodded. Once the two brothers finished breakfast, they headed for the study and shut the door.

"So what have you and father figured out?" Inuyasha asked with arms crossed. Sesshomaru opened the laptop and started typing. After he found what he was searching for he turned it around for Inuyasha to look at.

Inuyasha walked towards the desk to read the information on the computer. 'WHAT!?' He clenched his fists tightly as he read the information.

"Kikyo and Naraku are wanted criminals for domestic abuse, breaking and entering, and kidnapping. Apparently Hojo and Kaguya had joined up with them a few months later. Who knows who else Naraku made deals with to help them take over Tokyo. Hige is also a wanted criminal for domestic abuse and sexual harassment. We found out the reason why Ai had fallen ill and very weak. Hige has been abusing her the day he lost his job. Apparently the Otto Corp. that he worked for was taken over by the Yamata Corp. Both were designer corporations and Yamata won over Otto. Hige has lost his senses since then." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha fell back on the black leather chair with a frustrated sigh and his hand on his head.

"So Hige had a heart?" Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru shrugged and sighed.

"I would say so. From how father explained things to me, Hige loved Ai. But since the lost of his job, especially when he knew he was going to get promoted, his sense of pride and joy left him. He suddenly went to late night bars and drank his sorrows away. Ai would come to mother and explain everything. Hige would come home drunk and pissed off that he would lash out his anger towards Ai and blame her for everything." Sesshomaru said as he sat in the other chair with his cheek resting on the back of his hand.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He turned his head toward the doors of the study. 'So mother and father DID know Kagome's mother and father.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome was helping Izayoi with the dishes.

"What are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha doing in the study?" Kagome asked. Izayoi chuckled lightly as she finished the rest of the dishes and put them away.

"Don't worry about them dear. They always go in there to talk when something is on their mind. It's something that they always do, especially with their father. They don't want to worry us women with their discussions." Izayoi forced a smile. She knew what her sons were discussing and knew that it was about Kagome. She didn't want to upset Kagome nor worry her. Kagome nodded as they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms out. She really hasn't gotten enough sleep lately. Izayoi was really worried about Kagome. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a concerned look.

"Why don't you go lie down on the couch and rest dear. My husband and I with be in the courtyard if you need anything." Izayoi smiled. Kagome nodded and went to the couch. She took a pillow from the couch and laid it against the arm that she was going to sleep on. 'She's right, I need to rest a bit. I still feel exhausted.' Kagome thought as she laid down and closed her eyes.

Back in the study, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still discussing about what Inutaishou had explained.

"So he put on this nice guy façade as he took care of Kagome, and then he shows his true colors to her by the time she turned 5!?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha slammed his fist on the arm of the leather chair.

"How come no one stopped this from happening!?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. His brother shrugged.

"Everyone thought that he had changed his ways since Ai gave birth to Kagome. Ai died giving birth to Kagome, but the sad thing is... Ai wanted to be free from Hige. Free from his domestic abuse, she no longer knew the man she had married." Sesshomaru said.

"But she left her daughter to THAT!?" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't understand why Ai left her daughter to that man if she knew how he was. Sesshomaru sighed with frustration.

"I understand how you feel Inuyasha. Even I find it crazy." Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Inuyasha snorted with anger.

"Crazy? More like stupid and insane. I'm sorry, but if Ai would have went to the police, she wouldn't have died like she did leaving her daughter behind to deal with all this crap." Inuyasha hunched over placing his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He truly felt bad for Kagome, he couldn't stand seeing her so depressed. He wanted to make her happy, and he was willing to do absolutely anything to see her happy. He wanted her to smile for real, not just force it.

Inuyasha gasped as he shot up from his chair. Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a worried look. He watched his brother's ears twitch and saw him turn to head out of the study.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stood up. Inuyasha opened the door.

"It's Kagome.." Inuyasha said as he headed out of the study. Sesshomaru heard the pained cries coming from the living room and knew that Kagome was having another nightmare.

 **Kagome's Nightmare**

 _"You ungrateful child! This is all your fault!" Hige yelled at his daughter as he slapped her across the face. Kagome was crying._

 _"Please daddy, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kagome cried out. Hige pushed his daughter causing her to fall to her knees._

 _"You should have joined your mother! I never wanted a cretin like you to begin with!" Hige yelled at her as he drank another beer. Once he finished the drink he threw it on the ground causing it to shatter to pieces._

 _"Now clean this up or you will suffer the consequences! While you're at it why don't you clean this kitchen too with only this!" Hige tossed a toothbrush to his daughter. She looked up at him with a tear struck face._

 _"But daddy..." She started to say. Hige picked her up holding the back of her shirt holding her like a puppy and glared at her._

 _"Don't you but me you little bitch! You will do as I say or I can just toss you outside for a week!" Hige yelled. Kagome flinched and lowered her head._

 _"Yes daddy..." Kagome said sadly with a hint of fear. Hige smirked and threw her down causing her to yelp. She had landed on some of the glass pieces, tears still fell from her eyes._

 _"Good! Now be a good little pest and get to work!" Hige yelled as he left upstairs to his room slamming his door shut._

 _Kagome was crying tears of pain and loneliness._

 _"Why does daddy hate me?" Kagome cried softly._

 **Back to reality**

"Please stop!" Kagome tossed and turned on the couch. Inuyasha dashed to the living room and to Kagome's side.

"Kagome." Inuyasha picked her up and sat down on the couch. He held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Stop it daddy! Please stop it!" Kagome screamed out gripping on Inuyasha's shirt as she cried. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter.

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha shook her gently calling out to her with a concerned tone. He worried for her, he was scared for her.

"Why do you hate me daddy!?" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru came into the living room sitting by Inuyasha with concern in his eyes. Izayoi and Inutaishou heard the commotion and went to stand behind the couch. They were concerned for her as well.

"Please Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha called out to her. Kagome shot up gasping for air as she woke up. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome jumped, but Inuyasha started to rub her arms softly up and down trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Kagome. It was just a Nightmare." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome turned her head slowly to look at her adored hanyou. She saw concern filled in his beautiful golden amber eyes and leaned against his chest shivering. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her protectively. Izayoi gave Inuyasha a blanket to cover Kagome with to keep her warm.

"It's alright Kagome. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha whispered to her as he buried his nose in her hair. Kagome started to calm down as she felt him brush her hair. She could hear a low rumble in his chest that she thought was soothing. She nuzzled closer to him and fell back asleep in the arms of her protector.

When Inuyasha saw that she was asleep he looked back to his family. Inutaishou and Izayoi walked around the couch and sat at one of the recliners with Izayoi in his lap. Sesshomaru stayed by his brother and Kagome on the couch.

"We need to do something about Hige before things get worse." Inutaishou warned in a hushed tone.

"Not only that but Naraku and Hojo." Inuyasha whispered back. He looked down at Kagome as he continued to brush her hair softly.

"Indeed. Those three are the reasons why she's like this." Sesshomaru said. Inutaishou nodded. Everyone was startled when Sesshomaru's cell went off.

"Answer it already!" Inuyasha growled at his brother in a hushed tone. Sesshomaru answered the phone looking at his brother with an apologetic look. Kagome stirred a little but thankfully she didn't wake up.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered softly.

 _"Yo Sesshomaru! Have you and Inuyasha forgotten that we had a band meeting!?"_ Miroku shouted on the other end. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha face palmed themselves.

"Sorry Miroku, we completely forgot. We have been busy lately." Sesshomaru said apologetically.

 _"Hey Miroku ask them if they've seen Kagome. We haven't seen her here recently and she hasn't been in her dorm."_ Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard Sango on the other end.

 _"Yes of course my dear Sango. I'm guessing you guys heard that. So have ya'll seen her?"_ Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha wondering if he should tell them that Kagome has been living at their mansion. Inuyasha thought about for a minute and nodded.

"She's been living with us Miroku." Sesshomaru told Miroku.

 _"WHAT!? She's living with you guys!?"_ Miroku shouted.

 _"WHAT!?"_ The others screamed after him. Sesshomaru had the phone away from his ear with all the screaming. He glared as he growled.

"Look we will discuss this later! Just don't yell like that again!" Sesshomaru yelled in a hushed tone.

 _"Why not talk to us now?"_ Sesshomaru heard Ayame say in an aggravated tone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raised their brows.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said through clench fangs. Just when he asked the phone disconnected and the doorbell had rung. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gasped knowing that their friends were there. Kagome stayed asleep in Inuyasha's arms as Sesshomaru went to open the door for their friends.

"Yo!" Koga called out. Sesshomaru sighed and stepped aside for everyone to come in. He lead everyone to the living room. Sango gasped as she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms sleeping. Inuyasha sent his friends a glare telling them to not wake her up. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to get as much sleep as she can without being disturbed. Everyone sat on the floor. Sango in Miroku's lap, Ayame in Koga's lap and Rin stood by Sesshomaru with her arms wrapped around his arm.

"What's going on here Inuyasha? Why is she living here with you guys?" Sango asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look with each other and then looked at their father. Once their father nodded the two brothers sighed.

"Mind as well get comfortable, because this is going to be a long story." Inuyasha warned.

 **That's all for this chapter you guys. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. School is here so I don't know when I'll be able to work on this story again, but I will try my best to find time. I will not leave this story unfinished. ^_^ Please read, favorite, and review. I deeply appreciate it! Until the next chapter, Ciao! ^_^**


	11. Plans and Confessions

**I found a little bit of time to work on this chapter. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of the Inuyasha characters nor the music.**

 **Chapter 11: Plans and Confessions**

"Mind as well get comfortable, because this is a long story." Inuyasha leans back with Kagome in his arms. Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Rin sat together with their significant others as they watched Inuyasha close his eyes. He looked stressed, and honestly he really didn't look like he wanted to tell Kagome's story.

Just when Inuyasha was about to speak, Kagome stirred in his arms. He looked down at her and watched her open her eyes. 'I was hoping she would sleep through this. I didn't want her to relive her past by telling everyone.' He thought with a frown.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome rubbed her eyes waking herself up. Inuyasha kissed her head.

"I'm still here Kagome, but we also have company." Inuyasha said that last part with an annoyed look that was meant for the group in front of him. Kagome turned her head and saw everyone sitting on the floor. She gasped sitting upright feeling a little embarrassed.

"H-How long was I asleep?" She asked Inuyasha.

"About an hour sweetheart." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys. Why didn't you wake me up Inuyasha?" Kagome slightly glared at him. Inuyasha frowned.

"You haven't really been sleeping much koi. Ever since that encounter with Hojo, you've been having nightmares nonstop. I figured that you could use some rest without being disturbed." He explained to her. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha with a distant expression. 'She's thinking about Hojo.' Inuyasha thought sadly. He knew that what Hojo told her had completely broke her heart, and now he scared her. But Kagome was more scared of her father, and she was just threatned that her father would come after her. ' **I'll kill that bastard and the members of Bad Blood!** ' His inner demon growled. Inuyasha couldn't agree more.

"Hojo!?" Sango shouted with wide eyes. Kagome looked at Sango with sad eyes and nodded. Everyone watched Sango as she blew it.

"How DARE he show his face to you after what he's done to you! Hasn't he caused you enough suffering!? I TOLD you he was no good for you! I TOLD you that he couldn't be trusted! But did you listen to me!? NO!" Sango chastised. Kagome looked down. Inuyasha growled low from his chest angrily.

"It's okay Inuyasha, she has a right to yell at me. I didn't want to believe her, so I went out with Hojo anyway. Even with everything he's done to me... I still went out with him." Kagome explained as tears formed in her eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened. 'What the hell did he DO to her!?' Inuyasha growled, worried for his precious Kagome. He watched as Kagome lifted her shirt to show her stomach. What everyone saw was a diagonal scar that went across her stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sango and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"When did THAT happen!?" Sango shouted. Inuyasha was growling to himself. ' **He tried to kill her while we were New York!** ' His inner demon exclaimed with a growl. Kagome put her shirt down as she looked at Inuyasha and Sango.

"It was a year that Hojo and I were together. He told me that he had a surprise for me and lead me to that abandoned pier. It was quiet and peaceful, the sun was setting and the ocean was shimmering. I thought it was just romantic." Kagome explained as she turned her head. She got up and headed for the window to look out at the night sky. Inuyasha watched Kagome with a sad expression. 'Kagome...'

"That day, Hojo really did surprise me." Kagome chuckled darkly with a glare. She had a look of hatred and betrayal.

"As soon as I turn around to look at him, he slices my stomach with a knife! I was surprised alright! I almost died after that, but someone had saved me. I didn't know who, so I was never able to thank that person." Kagome placed her hand on the window pane as she frowned.

"When I came to, Sango was in my room waiting for me to wake up. Sango heard the nurse talking to me and came to my side with tears in her eyes. She thought she was going to lose her best friend/sister." Kagome said with a half hearted smile but it disappeared quickly.

"I just didn't understand why Hojo did that to me! WHY!?" Kagome shouted placing her hands over her ears holding her head. Her body shivered at the memory.

Inuyasha got up from the couch wrapping his arms around her waist and his chin on the crook of her neck. He held her close to him letting out a low growl to calm her down. Kagome always found that soothing when Inuyasha did that to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled softly up at him. Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm guessing there's more than Kagome's story. Am I right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Miroku. He didn't want to scare Kagome anymore than what she already is.

Izayoi stood up from sitting on Inutaishou's lap and fixed her kimono.

"Kagome dear, can you help me arrange some things in the basement? After that you can help me in the greenhouse." Izayoi said with hope in her eyes. Kagome's eyes grew wide with excitement. She enjoyed spending time with Inuyasha's mother.

"Hai!" Kagome said as she ran towards Izayoi with a smile. The two women started to walk off as Izayoi turned her head to look at her son. Inuyasha gave his mother a thankful grin and nodded. Izayoi nodded back and left to follow Kagome to the basement.

Inuyasha sighed grateful that his mother took Kagome away from the group, because this conversation was not coming to an end just yet.

"To answer your question Miroku, yes there is more. I just didn't want Kagome in here to listen to it. I don't want her to relive the past telling you guys everything. She's already having nightmares nonstop. Kagome is frightened enough, and I'm not about to scare her even more." Inuyasha explained as he sat back down the couch with his brother Sesshomaru.

"So what more is there?" Koga asked.

"You know the other band Bad Blood right?" Everyone nodded.

"Still hard to believe that Kikyo Miko is a part of that band. The lead singer to be exact." Miroku said. Koga hit Miroku in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Koga!?" Miroku shouted rubbing his head as he glared at the wolf demon.

"Shut up about that bitch! Inuyasha's pissed enough!" Koga hissed through clenched fangs. Miroku frowned turning an apologetic look to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.

"It's alright Koga. She's a part of this story to. You see Sesshomaru found out that Kikyo and Naraku are actually wanted criminals for domestic abuse, breaking and entering, and kidnapping. Hojo and Kaguya joined up with them a few months later." Inuyasha explained.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. Sango clenched her fists tightly.

"I KNEW he was up to no good." Sango growled between clenched teeth.

"That's not all." Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru.

"You all remember that Kagome explained how her father treated her right?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well his name is Hige Higurashi. Her father is also a wanted criminal for domestic abuse and sexual harassment." Sesshomaru leaned in with his hands clasped together.

"WHAT!?" The group shouted again.

"Poor Kagome." Ayame said in a hushed tone and a sad expression.

"That poor girl has gone through a lot." Miroku frowned. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango nodded agreeing with Miroku.

"So what happened to that bastard?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sighed and sat up.

"Father and I talked about Kagome's father. I was able to arrest her father for child abuse, proving that he was abusing his own daughter." Sesshomaru said.

"So are you like a cop or something?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"I guess you could say that. We are more like Private Investigators. We found out a lot of information about Hige, but we are still looking up information on the band Bad Blood. Let me explain about Hige first." Inuyasha could see questions rising from the group.

"Hige wasn't like this to begin with. He actually had a heart and loved a woman named Ai. Ai was Kagome's mother. Hige was working for the Otto Corporation, which was a designer corporation. Before I get more into that let me discuss about Kagome's mother." Inuyasha said. No one said a word as they listened.

"Ya'll heard about the story of the priestess Midoriko right?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded.

"Our father told us that Ai and Kagome are descendants of Midoriko. Ai was giving the duty to protect the Shikon No Tama. She humbly accepted her duties as a miko and kept the Shikon No Tama safe. One day Ai grew weak and very ill when she was pregnant with Kagome. We found out that it was because Hige had abused her and blamed her for everything that happened. I'll get back to that in just a bit. Before Ai passed, she transferred the Shikon No Tama into her daughter and gave birth. Ai wanted to be free from Hige! She let her own daughter deal with this crap on her own!" Inuyasha glared at the floor and clenched his fists. Sesshomaru placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and looked back to the group.

"There was another designer corporation called the Yamata Corporation. The Yamata Corp. had taken over Otto which caused Hige to lose his job. He was on the verge of getting a promotion. But since Yamata took over Otto, Hige lost his senses. He lost his sense of pride and joy, anger and hatred took over him. Ai would come to the mansion crying and explaining to mother and father about how Hige acted lately. Apparently he would be going to late night bars to get drunk, just to drink his sorrows away. But when he would get home, Hige would yell and beat his wife blaming her for what happened. He took his anger out on her." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha clenched his fangs feeling his body tremble. 'Don't transform dammit!' He growled to himself.

"Then what happened?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru knew his brother was in no condition to talk. He understood his brother's worries for Kagome.

"Hige learned of Kagome's birth and Ai's death. He rushed over to the hospital and went to the room. Mother and father were there when he showed up and they worried about Kagome's safety. They knew that he was part of the reason why Ai had passed. Hige took Kagome from mother's arms and had a gentle smile. Mother and father assumed that he changed his ways." Sesshomaru heard his brother growl deeply. Inuyasha slammed his fist on the arm of the couch.

"He was just putting on a façade! Once Kagome turned 5, Hige showed his true colors! Dammit, no one knew that he started back to his domestic ways! His OWN daughter dammit!" Inuyasha shouted, and to everyones surprise they saw tears roll down his cheeks. Inuyasha didn't care anymore if anyone saw him cry.

"She suffered through all that and more! Kagome doesn't deserve that!" Inuyasha growled as more tears fell from his eyes. He was angry at himself. Angry that he couldn't figure out why his best friend was always so scared to go home. Angry that he couldn't protect her sooner. He finally found out when they were 13! Kagome was always so afraid to go home and never told him about what goes on in her life. She finally told him when he found out but he still wished that she told him sooner. He probably would've been able to do something about it.

"Inuyasha..." Sango grasped Inuyasha's hand in understanding, Sesshomaru kept his hand on his brother's shoulder, Ayame sat on the other side of Inuyasha lightly patting Inuyasha's arm, Miroku stood behind the couch putting his hand on Inuyasha's other shoulder, Rin put her hand on top of Sesshomaru's with a gentle smile, and Koga leaned over the arm of the couch with his chin resting on Ayame's shoulder after he patted Inuyash's knee a couple of times. Inuyasha looked around him with tears still in his eyes.

"We'll help you Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yeah, we'll get rid of those bastards that cause Kagome so much pain." Koga stated.

"Count us in to." Sango said with an evil smirk playing across her lips.

"Yes! It's been awhile since I kicked someone's butt!" Ayame said as she punched her fist in her hand.

"What's the plan Inuyasha?" Rin asked with an evil smirk as well. Inuyasha smiled as he wiped away the remaining tears. He couldn't believe that he had such good friends that were there for him. 'Kagome was right. I would find true friends who would accept me. Ever since I met Miroku and Koga, we've been the best of friends and always hung out. Now that I'm reunited with Kagome again, I have even more friends.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well we still have a few more months till the Band Wars competition. My guess is that Bad Blood will be entering that competition as well, just to keep an eye on Kagome. My best bet is that they will try something then. We have to be prepared for any attack. Kagome hasn't realized her miko powers yet and I'm guessing that's what Naraku is going for. I'm going to be helping her realize her powers, along with my mother. Mother is a miko herself, so she'll be able to help her more than me. What I'm going to do is help her channel her energy to where she's able to see it and use that power within her." Inuyasha explained.

"I can help Kagome learn how to fight with weapons." Sango suggested. Inuyasha looked up at Sango with a raised brow.

"I come from a long line of demon slayers. I'm one of the best demon slayers in my family, along with my brother Kohaku and my father Soshi." Sango explained further. Inuyasha nodded.

"That can be very helpful Sango." Inuyasha said.

"I'll help teach Kagome combat moves." Koga smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Koga don't you DARE hurt her!" Inuyasha warned. Koga epped and backed away some. Ayame placed a hand on Koga's shoulder with a grin.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be helping out to. I'll keep Koga in line." Ayame winked. Koga sweat dropped.

"I won't hurt her Inuyasha. I'll teach her about pressure points and teach her vital points that can instantly knock out or kill the person. Hojo and Kikyo are still human so these can be helpful. She could use her miko powers to defeat Naraku and Kaguya." Koga explained. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"You expect Kagome to fight all of them!?" Inuyasha shouted. Koga put is hands up with a nervous grin.

"Forget it Koga! You can teach her all that but I'm not letting Kagome do this on her own. She may want to deal with her father on her own but those four!? No!" Inuyasha shouted more. He thought more and sighed sadly.

"No. I won't even let her face her father alone." Inuyasha said more calmly with a slight glare towards Koga.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Koga said. Everyone shook their heads at Koga. 'Idiot.' They all thought.

"Are you going to tell Kagome Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his brother.

"I'll tell her tomorrow night. I'm taking her to that pier. She asked me if I could take her there tomorrow night." Inuyasha said softly. Sesshomaru nodded.

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome went out to Heaven's Delights. This time they sat in front of the beautiful waterfall scene. Kagome had ordered a salad this time, and Inuyasha ordered a steak well-done.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha chuckled lovingly. He took Kagome's hand in his and held it.

"You're welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said. A few things were going on in his mind. He wanted Kagome as his mate, he wanted to marry her in human terms, but there was also the fact that she will be learning how to fight and be ready for a possible upcoming war with Naraku and his band. Possibly her father as well. Inuyasha wanted her to be able to realize her power, he sure was able to sense it from her. She needs to realize them now so that Naraku and his band won't DARE touch her.

After they finished eating Kagome wanted to go shopping. He let her do whatever she wanted, if it took her mind off of things then that was okay. If it made her happy, he was happy.

"Hey Inuyasha take a look at this." Kagome said gesturing him to come to her. She was in the jewelry area. He walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. He gasped softly to himself with wide eyes.

It was a silver locket with a light blue heart attached to the chain. It was opened viewing the inside. What surprised Inuyasha about that necklace was that there was an engraving that said, ' _Mates for Life_ '. There was another necklace next it. This one had a silver circle with a light blue crescent moon inside a star. This necklace was also a locket that had the same words engraved on the inside.

"I really love those." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute wondering what she knew. 'Does she know that I want her as a mate? No she couldn't possibly know that.' He thought to himself.

"Would you like them koi?" He asked her with a smile. Kagome turned loving eyes to him.

"You would get them?" She asked. He chuckled at her hopefulness.

"Of course. Anything for you koi." Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped for joy hugging him and kissed him quickly. Inuyasha blushed at her actions. 'I'm glad she's happy right now.' He smiled to himself. Inuyasha asked the attendant for the necklace set and paid the woman. After he bought the necklaces, Kagome took the heart shaped one and put it around her neck. Then she took out the matching necklace and put it around Inuyasha's neck.

"Now everyone knows that we are mates for life." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha blushed. 'Not quite.' He thought to himself.

Nightfall had arrived, Inuyasha and Kagome were at the abandoned pier. They were walking along the shore with the ocean waves soaking their feet. The stars were out and it was a full moon. There was a little cool breeze that made Kagome shiver.

Inuyasha watched as the wind made Kagome's hair flow to the side as she watched the ocean. The bottom of her dress was flowing to the side as well, almost wrapping around her legs. He saw her shiver and took off his jacket placing it around her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him with a loving smile. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

After a few minutes by the shore, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down away from the ocean. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest as she leaned back against Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly, holding her close.

The silence was killing them both. Inuyasha needed to tell Kagome about his plan, after all he promised he would tell her tonight. He sighed as he buried his nose in her hair. Her lavender and vanilla scent always calmed him down. He took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Kagome." Inuyasha opened his eyes staring at her beautiful raven hair. Kagome opened her eyes looking at the ocean.

"Hmm?" She asked. Inuyasha followed her gaze watching the ocean glimmer under the full moon.

"You know that you're also a miko right?" He asked. Kagome nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Then you should know that you have the powers of a miko." He told her. Kagome sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"To be honest, I knew that I had these powers. I just never knew what I would be doing with them nor do I know how to use them. I never thought that someone like me could be a miko." Kagome sadly looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Inuyasha took her cheek and gently turned her face to him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He gave the tip of her nose a little lick causing Kagome to blush.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She yelled with a hushed and embarrassed tone placing both her hands on her cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"There's my Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome gasped and looked at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha caressed her cheek lovingly. His soft amber eyes were so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I don't like seeing you so unhappy. I know my Kagome is stronger than what she says." He smiled. Kagome opened her mouth about to protest but Inuyasha placed his index finger to her lips.

"I know that you have gone through hell since you were a kid. I can see why you would think that you aren't strong. I know better Kagome, my nose never fails me. I can sense that your miko powers have grown stronger as you grew. We just have to teach you how to use them and teach you how to fight." Inuyasha explained. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sango is going to teach you how to use weapons. Koga and Ayame are going to teach you hand to hand combat. Plus with them, you'll be learning pressure points and vital points. My mother is going to teach you how to use your miko powers since she's a miko herself." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded.

"What about you Inuyasha? What are you going to teach me?" Kagome asked with a cute smile. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It took Inuyasha's breath away seeing her like that. She was an angel.

"I'll be teaching you how to sense your powers and how to channel it to where you are able to see and use it." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gave a loving smile as she embrassed him.

"I'm ready Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha widened his eyes, then they turned soft as he held her close to him. He felt her tremble, he knew she was scared to face Naraku, Hojo, and Hige.

"I want to do this. I may be scared, but I need to fight my past so that I can move on." Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry koi, you're not in this alone. I'll be there with you fighting by your side." He told her as he held a lock of her hair in his hands, letting them fall slowly back into place. Kagome gave that loving smile that he loved seeing. It always made him feel warm inside whenever she smiled.

"Thank you... Inuyasha." She said softly. Inuyasha caressed her face softly drawing her in for a gentle and loving kiss.

Meanwhile at Magasumi, Naraku and his band were watching the whole thing from his little sister Kana's mirror. Naraku slammed his fist onto his black leather recliner growling. Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"So she knew that she had powers." Naraku growled between clenched teeth.

"Mind as well face it Naraku. If Kagome knew she had powers in the first place, then we're screwed." Hojo said. Naraku used his tentacle and grabbed Hojo to bring him nose to nose with him. Naraku's eyes beamed red.

"I will NOT die by that wench's hands." Naraku growled at Hojo and dropped him.

"We still have a chance to get rid of her Naraku." Kaguya smirked evilly. Naraku cocked an eyebrow at his older sister.

"How?" He asked with interest. Kaguya chuckled darkly.

"She still doesn't know how to use her powers. In that time before she gets experienced, we will sneak that vile into her drink taking out the Shikon No Tama." Kaguya explained. Naraku widened his eyes and praised his older sister.

"Good idea Kaguya, I'm very impressed." Naraku grinned. Kikyo chuckled darkly. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it my dear Kikyo?" Naraku asked her. Kikyo took out a vile that had green liquid in it.

"This was from Kagome's father. He said to go ahead and poison her. The poison will force the Shikon No Tama out of her body. Once we have what we came for, Hige said that he would finish her off." Kikyo said.

"How do we know that there's no cure for it. For all we know there could be a cure for this poison." Hojo claimed.

"Hige said that there's no cure for this poison. It will slowly kill her, which is what he wants." Kikyo said.

"I propose that we take action tomorrow before they even start training her." Naraku said.

Everyone nodded with evil grins agreeing with him.

"Come, we still have a competition to get ready for." Naraku grinned as he got up from his seat and got in front of the mic. Kikyo picked up the electric guitar this time, Kaguya got to her keyboard, and Hojo at the drums.

' **Cry Little Sister** ' by Seasons After

 **The last fire will rise**

 **Behind those eyes**

 **Black house will rock**

 **Blind boys don't lie!**

 **Immortal fear**

 **That voice so clear**

 **Through broken walls**

 **That scream I hear!**

 **Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)**

 **Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

 **Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

 **Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

 **Blue masquerade**

 **Strangers look up**

 **When will they learn this loneliness?**

 **Temptation heat**

 **Beats like a drum**

 **Deep in your veins**

 **I will not lie little sister (thou shall not fall)**

 **Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

 **Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

 **Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

 **My Shangri-La**

 **I can't forget**

 **Why you were mine**

 **I need you now!**

 **Cryyyyy little sister (thou shall not fall)**

 **Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**

 **Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)**

 **Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**

 **That is all for this chapter you guys! Wow almost 5000 words. I think this may have been one of the longest chapter that I have ever written! ^_^ I hope ya'll enjoy the story, and please don't forget to read, favorite, and review. I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome. ^_^ Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	12. Duets With Trouble

**Hey guys! I'll be going out of town this weekend. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I get to work a little bit on some chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Without further ado, on with chapter 12 of Band Wars.**

 **Chapter 12: Duets With Trouble**

Kagome and her girls were really excited about today. They were all with their significant others looking on laptops for songs. Inuyasha and his boys were happy with this assignment, and happy to be working with the girls.

Yes, today was the day of duets. The teacher had assigned them with their partners today and gave them time to look up some duets that they want to sing together. Mr. Hayama can see the excitement in his class and smiled. He clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Alright class. Have ya'll decided on what duets you will be singing together?" He asked.

"Hai!" Everyone exclaimed with bright smiles on their faces. Mr. Hayama chuckled.

"Alright I want you guys to put your names with your partners and pit it in this hat. I will draw to see who will go first." Mr. Hayama said. Everyone nodded and did what he said. He mixed in the papers and drew the first piece of paper.

"Ayame and Koga. Ya'll are up first." Mr. Hayama said with a smile. Ayame jumped out of her seat with so much excitement. Koga couldn't help but chuckle. Koga and Ayame got on the platform with mic's in their hands.

"We're going to be singing ' **Opposites Attract** ' by Paula Abdul and The Wild Pair. It's a fun song, and shows the fun side of how Koga and I are." Ayame said with a smile and a wink. Koga chuckled as the teacher played the music.

 **Koga** / _Ayame/_ Together

 **I'm MC Kat. I'm on the rap, so mike it.**

 **Here's a little story, and you're sure to like it.**

 **Swift and sly, and I'm playing it cool with my home girl Paula Abdul.**

 _Baby, seems we never, ever agree._

 _You like the movies, and I like T.V._

 **I take it serious, and you take 'em light.**

 _I go to bed early,_

 **And I party all night.**

Our friends are saying, 

**We ain't gonna last.**

 _Cause I move slowly,_

 **And baby I'm fast.**

 _I like it quiet,_

 **And I love to shout!**

But, when we get together it just all works out.

 _I take 2 steps forward._

 **I take 2 steps back.**

We come together 

**cause opposites attract** ,

and you know

 _It ain't fiction,_

 **Just a natural fact.**

We come together, cause opposites attract.

Who'd of thought ( _ah_ )

 **We could be lovers?**

 **She makes the bed,**

 _And he steals the covers._

 **She likes it neat,**

 _And he makes a mess_

 _I take it easy,_

 **Baby, I get obsessed.**

 **She's got the money,**

 _And he's always broke._

 _I don't like cigarettes._

 **I like to smoke.**

Things in common

 **There just ain't one,**

But, when we get together we have nothing but fun.

 _I take 2 steps forward._

 **2 steps back.**

 _We come together_

 **Cause opposites attract**

And you know

 _It ain't fiction_

 **Just a natural fact.**

We come together cause opposites attract.

You know it.

 _Baby,_

 **Baby.**

 **Nothing in common, but there's trust.**

 **I'm like a minus, she's like a plus.**

 **One going up.**

 **One coming down, but we seem to land on common ground.**

 **Things go wrong**

 **we make corrections; to keep things moving in the right direction.**

 **Try to fight it, but I'm telling you Jack, it's useless opposites attract.**

 _Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long?_

 **You and me proving everyone wrong.**

 _I don't think we'll ever get our differences patched._

 **Don't really matter, cause we're perfectly matched.**

 _I take 2 steps forward._

 **I take 2 steps back.**

We come together 

**Cause opposites attract,**

And you know

 _It ain't fiction,_

 **Just a natural fact.**

We come together cause opposites attract.

 _2 steps forward._

 **2 steps back.**

We come together

 **Cause opposites attract,**

And you know

 _It ain't fiction,_

 **Just a natural fact.**

We come together cause opposites attract.

 **2 steps forward. 2 steps back.** ( _2 Steps back_ )

 **We come together cause opposites attract.**

It ain't fiction, 

**you know it's a fact**. ( _It's a fact_ )

We come together, cause opposites attract.

 **2 steps forward.**

 _2 steps back._ ( **2 steps back** )

Opposites attract.

Everyone was gawking at Koga with surprised looks on their faces. Inuyasha and Miroku look at each other with wide eyes. 'Koga can rap!?' They both thought at the same time.

Koga chuckled at his band's reactions, he knew that they were speechless. He never told them that he could rap. Today was the perfect day to show his band buddies what he got.

"You two looked like you were having a lot of fun with that song" Mr. Hayama said with a smile. Ayame chuckled.

"We had a lot of fun with it sensei." Ayame said with a smile. Koga and Ayame took their seats as Mr. Hayama started to draw. He pulled out another piece of paper.

"Miroku and Sango. You're up next." He told them. Miroku and Sango got up and headed to the platform with the mics in their hands.

"We're going to sing ' **I See the Light** ' by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi from Rapunzel. I loved this movie so much and loved this song between Rapunzel and Flynn. It was just too cute." Sango said with a smile on her face. Miroku smiled at Sango with love in his eyes as the teacher began their song.

 **Miroku** / _Sango/_ Together

 _All those days watching from the window_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

 _Standing here, it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

 **All those days chasing down a daydream**

 **All those years living in a blur**

 **All that time never truly seeing**

 **Things, the way they were**

 **Now she's here shining in the starlight**

 **Now she's here, suddenly I know**

 **If she's here it's crystal clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to go**

And at last I see the light

 **And it's like the fog is lifted**

And at last I see the light

 _And it's like the sky is new_

And it's warm and real bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you, now that I see you

Everyone cheered for Sango and Miroku. They connected with each other through that song beautifully. Sango and Miroku bowed.

"Very beautiful you guys. That was a deep song that needed connection just like you two have pulled off. I'm very proud of you." Mr. Hayama praised.

"Thank you sensei." Sango and Mroku bowed and went back to their seats as Mr. Hayama drew another piece of paper.

"Sesshomaru and Rin. You're time to shine." He smiled. Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to the platform with their mic's.

"We are going to sing ' **A Whole New World** ' by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle form Aladdin. I loved this movie since I was a kid. This song is very magical and very beautiful." Rin explained with a twinkle in her eye. Sesshomaru smiled as he felt his heart beat against his chest. He loved her so much. Mr. Hayama began to play the song.

 **Sesshomaru** / _Rin_ /Together

 **I can show you the world**

 **Shining, shimmering, splendid**

 **Tell me, princess, now when did**

 **You last let your heart decide?**

 **I can open your eyes**

 **Take you wonder by wonder**

 **Over, sideways and under**

 **On a magic carpet ride**

 **A whole new world**

 **A new fantastic point of view**

 **No one to tell us no**

 **Or where to go**

 **Or say we're only dreaming**

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But, now, from way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world_

 **Don't you dare close your eyes**

 _A hundred thousand things to see_

 **Hold your breath, it gets better**

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

 _I can't go back to where I use to be_

 **A whole new world**

 **With new horizons to pursue**

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

 **Let me share this whole new world with you**

 _A whole new world_ ( **A whole new world** )

 **A new fantastic point of view**

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **A whole new world** ( _Every turn of surprise_ )

 **With new horizons to pursue** ( _Every moment red-letter_ )

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

 _Anywhere,_

 **There's time to spare**

 _Let me share_

 **This whole new world with you** ( _you_ )

 _A whole new world_ ( **A whole new world** )

 _That's where we'll be_ ( **Where we'll be** )

 _A thrilling chase_

 **A wondrous place**

For you and me

Everyone stood up and clapped for Rin and Sesshomaru as they finished their song. Kagome smiled happily for Rin. 'I'm glad to see her happy with Sesshomaru.' She thought to herself.

"Great job you two. That is one of the most favorite duets from that movie. I felt the magic between you both." Mr. Hayama exclaimed with a smile. He turned to look at Inuyahsa and Kagome.

"Well, you two are the last ones. Inuyasha and Kagome, let's hear what you've got." Mr. Hayama said with a smile. Kagome was excited for their song, it was one of her favorites and when she missed Inuyasha, this song made her feel happy. Inuyasha could just sense the excitement within Kagome and chuckled. He knew this was one of her favorite songs. It surprised him because he also listened to it when he missed her.

"We are going to be singing ' **Jet Lag** ' by Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield. Ever since Inuyasha moved to New York, I found comfort in this song." Kagome blushed as she looked towards Inuyasha. He gave her that warm loving smile and nodded. She knew that he felt the same way she did. The teacher began to play the song.

 **Inuyasha** / _Kagome_ /Together

 **What time is it where you are?**

 _I miss you more than anything_

 **I'm back at home you feel so far**

 _Waitin' for the phone to ring_

 **It's getting lonely living upside down**

 **I don't even wanna be in this town**

 **Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy**

 **You say good morning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

 _What time is it where you are?_

 **5 more days and I'll be home**

 _I keep your picture in my car_

 **I hate the thought of you alone**

 _I've been keeping busy all the time_

 _Just to try to keep you off my mind_

Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy

 **You say good morning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, a** **lone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **is so jetlagged**

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I miss you so bad_

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I miss you so bad_

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I wanna share your horizon_

 **I miss you so bad**

And see the same sunrising

 _I miss you so bad_

And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me

 **You say good morning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad

I miss when you say good morning but it's midnight

Going out of my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's driving me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged

heart heart heart is so jetlagged

heart heart heart is so jetlagged

 **Is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

Everyone cheered louder for Kagome and Inuyasha. They've been friends since childhood, and since Inuyasha moved to New York that song was simply perfect for them. Anyone could truly tell that Inuyasha and Kagome had really missed each other.

"I have to say that you two make a really great team. That was amazing you guys." Mr. Hayama praised Inuyasha and Kagome as they bowed their thanks.

Kagome was so happy about their performance. She really had missed Inuyasha and always wished for him to come back someday. She was happy to be reunited with him and became the love of her life.

Inuyasha leaned in to peck her on the cheek with a loving smile.

"You did amazing Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome blushed as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Y-You did too Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha chuckled as they both went back to their seats.

"After hearing you guys sing for me, I know that you guys are ready for the Band Wars competition. I wish you all the best of luck." Mr. Hayama said as he dismissed his class.

Meanwhile back at Magasumi, the band Bad Blood was practicing for the Band Wars competition. Kikyo was at the mic, Kaguya was at her keyboard, Hojo was at the drums, Naraku had his bass guitar.

' **Surrender** ' by Digital Daggers

 **Secret, hidden underneath it**

 **Trying hard to keep it, safely out of reach**

 **Creeping, I can feel it breathing**

 **Calling to the surface**

 **Finally in my dreams**

 **Sweet despair feel you devour me (ooooh...)**

 **Silently, oh won't you carry me... home**

 **Taken down I give into what I can't disguise (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Broken down I give into what I can not have (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Locked in**

 **Buried under my skin**

 **Riding on the whispers**

 **Restless in the wind**

 **Hunted, I can feel it coming**

 **Keep me under cover in what could of been**

 **Sweet despair feel you devour me (ooooh...)**

 **Silently, oh won't you carry me... home**

 **Taken down I give into what I can't disguise (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Broken down I give into what I can not have (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Don't make a sound now**

 **Don't make a sound now**

 **Maybe it won't find us after all**

 **Carry.. me.. home...**

 **Taken down I give into what I can't disguise (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Broken down I give into what I can not have (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Don't make a sound now**

 **Don't make a sound now (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Don't make a sound now**

 **Don't make a sound now (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender (ooooh...)**

 **I surrender**

 **Broken down I give in, I give in**

 **Ooooh I surrender**

 **Ooooh I surrender.**

"That was great practice you guys!" Kikyo clapped her hands together with a smile. Naraku called for his little sister Kana to keep an eye out for Kagome and the others. Kana's mirror began to shine and showed that Inuyasha and the gang were planning on going out. Naraku gave an evil smirk.

"Tonight is the night that we get the jewel. We will get rid of Kagome and her friends, and we'll be the winners of the Band Wars competition. We will rule Tokyo!" Naraku laughed evilly.

Meanwhile at the Takahashi's, the gang was in a meeting in the courtyard. They were discussing what song they should perform for the Band Wars competition.

"So Kagome, what song should we do for the competition?" Ayame asked as she leaned forward. Kagome thought for a minute.

"I'm not so sure Ayame. I have went through different songs and they all seem good. I want that perfect song to, you know, WOW the audience." Kagome said flashing her hands up. She wanted this performance to be memorable for everyone. Inuyasha chuckled at her determination.

"Would you like for me to help you find a song for you girls?" He asked Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Hmm, it couldn't hurt to have some help. I mean if you don't mind." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Of course I don't mind. Just let me know if you need any help, also if you want an opinion on the songs you choose, I can help you narrow them down." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded her thanks.

"What about us Inuyasha? What are we gong to perform?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha put his hand to his chin to think.

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe ' **What I've Done** ' or ' **New Divide** ' by Linkin Park." Inuyahsa suggested. Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and decided which one would WOW the crowd.

"' **New Divide**!'" The three of them said in unison. Inuyasha grinned and nodded with agreement.

Kagome and the girls were looking on Kagome's laptop for some ideas.

"Hmm, I can't seem to decide on what to perform." Kagome had her hand up to her chin as she stared at the laptop screen that showed a bunch of songs. Inuyasha scooted next to her with a smile to take a look at the list of songs.

"Let's see if I can help you girls out." Inuyasha said as he took the laptop and placed it on his lap. He scrolled through the list of songs in wonderment. All the songs Kagome was looking at were really good. 'No wonder she's having trouble deciding.' He chuckled to himself.

Inuyasha clicked on a few songs that he thought would WOW the crowd as she put it. He turned the laptop around to show the few songs that he chose.

"I think you girls would be great singing ' **What You Want** ' by Evanescence, ' **I'm With You** ' by Avril Lavigne, or ' **Wide Awake** ' by Katy Perry." Inuyasha gave his suggestions. Kagome and her girls smiled at his decisions.

"Of course you girls would do great singing any of these other songs. But if you want to WOW them, as you said Kagome, I would definitely choose ' **What You Want** ' by Evanescence. That song has power, it's haunting, and it gives off a mysterious vibe to it. I know you girls can pull it off." Inuyasha said with a smile. All of his boys nodded with agreement.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him giving her thanks with a loving kiss. Inuyasha smiled has he held her close to him.

Later on that night, the gang had decided to go hangout at the Rockhouse. They weren't going to perform this night, they were taking a short break with all the singing they have done already. The gang came in as the announcer began to speak.

"Hello Rockhouse!" He shouted. Everyone screamed in excitement. Inuyasha and the gang sat down at a table after they ordered their drinks. What none of them knew was that another band was keeping an eye on them.

"When do we move on with the plan?" Kikyo whispered to Naraku holding the vile with the green liquid. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"Patience my dear Kikyo. We need to sneak that into her drink without any of them noticing us. We'll wait until the right moment." Naraku kissed Kikyo's forehead.

"Are ya'll ready for a good time!?" The announcer shouted. Everyone shouted, ready for the fun to begin.

"Then let's get ready to rock! Our first performance is a band known as Black Roses. Lets give them a round of applause!" The announcer said as everyone clapped.

"Let's have some fun tonight!" The singer of Black Roses announced. His band began to play ' **I Gotta Feeling** ' by The Black Eyed Peas. Inuyasha and the gang got up and onto the dance floor as they heard the song. It was one of the best songs to party out with along with ' **This Afternoon** ' by Nickelback.

 **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **that tonight's gonna be a good good night (4x)**

 **Tonight's the night**

 **Let's live it up**

 **I got my money**

 **Let's spend it up**

 **Go out and smash it**

 **like Oh My God**

 **Jump off that sofa**

 **Let's get get OFF**

"Now!" Naraku gave a silent shout to Kikyo to move on with the plan while Inuyasha and the gang were distracted on the dance floor. Kikyo went up to Kagome's cup and poured the vile of green liquid into her cup. After it was done Kikyo went back to Naraku without being noticed.

"Good job my dearest. Now let's just wait and see what happens." Naraku said with an evil glint in his eye.

 **I know that we'll have a ball if we get down and go out and just loose it all**

 **I feel stressed out I wanna let it go**

 **Lets go way out spaced out and loosing all control**

 **Fill up my cup**

 **Mazal tov**

 **Look at her dancing**

 **just take it off**

 **Let's paint the town**

 **We'll shut it down**

 **Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**

 **Lets do it (3x) and live it up**

 **Cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **that tonight's gonna be a good good night (2x)**

 **Tonight's the night**

 **Let's live it up**

 **I got my money**

 **Let's spend it up**

 **Go out and smash it**

 **Like Oh My God**

 **Jump off that sofa**

 **Let's get get OFF**

 **Fill up my cup (Drink)**

 **Mazal Tov (L'chaim)**

 **Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)**

 **Just take it off**

 **Let's paint the town**

 **We'll shut it down**

 **Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**

 **Let's do it (3x) let's live it up**

 **Here we come here we go we gotta rock**

 **Easy come easy go now we on top**

 **Feel the shot body rock**

 **Rock it don't stop**

 **Round and round up and down around the clock**

 **Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday**

 **Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday**

 **We keep keep keep keep on going we know what we say**

 **Part everyday, party everyday**

 **Got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

Everyone cheered as the song was finished. Inuyasha and the gang went back to their seats to take a little break.

"Thank you so much you guys! Now let's slow down the music a bit with my next song." The lead singer of Black Roses announced.

' **Hero** ' by Enrique Iglesias

 **[let me be your hero]**

 **Would you danced, if I asked you to dance?**

 **Would you run, and never look back?**

 **Would you cry, if you saw me crying?**

 **Would you save my soul tonight?**

 **Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**

 **Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.**

 **Now would you die, for the one you love?**

 **Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

 **I can be your hero, baby.**

 **I can kiss away the pain.**

 **I will stand by you forever.**

 **You can take my breath away.**

 **Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?**

 **Would you lie?**

 **Would you run and hide?**

 **Am I in too deep?**

 **Have I lost my mind?**

 **I don't care, you're here, tonight.**

 **I can be your hero, baby.**

 **I can kiss away the pain.**

 **I will stand by you forever.**

 **You can take my breath away.**

Inuyasha went to get himself another drink as Kagome picked up her glass taking a drink.

 **Oh, I just wanna hold you.**

 **I just wanna hold you.**

 **Oh yeah.**

Kagome started to feel funny after finishing her drink.

 **Am I in too deep?**

 **Have I lost my mind?**

 **Well I don't care...**

 **You're here, tonight.**

Kagome dropped the glass that was in her hand and passed out. Inuyasha quickly turned towards his table as soon as he heard the glass break and the thud. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome on the floor.

"Kagome!"

 **I can be your hero, baby.**

 **I can kiss away the pain. (Oh yeah)**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in his arms as everyone rushed to his side.

 **I will stand by you forever.**

 **You can take my breath away.**

"Kagome... Kagome!" Inuyasha gently shook her but she wouldn't wake up. 'No!' Inuyasha thought. 'No! Please no!' He held her close feeling her body going cold. Soon the tears formed in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

 **I can be your hero!**

 **I can kiss away the pain!**

 **And I will stand by you, forever!**

 **You can take my breath away. (2x)**

 **I can be your hero.**

"KAGOME!"

 **Oh no poor Kagome! Don't worry Bad Blood will surly get their's. ;) The story is no over yet as there is more to come. I'll continue to write more when I have time. In the meantime, please read, favorite and review my story. I really appreciate it and hope you're enjoying it. ^_^ Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	13. Pain Within Kagome and Inuyasha's Vow

**Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, and couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter. Thank you Inukagfan27 for some really good ideas for this chapter ^_^ I really appreciate the help! Without further ado, let's move on to chapter 13!**

 **Chapter 13: Pain Within Kagome and Inuyasha's Vow**

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted with tears in his eyes as he held her close to him. He felt his own body shiver with fear and anger. 'No, please no! I can't lose her! Kami, please don't let her die!' He begged. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with a look of worry and concern.

"Brother, we must take her back to the mansion." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha slowly nodded as he picked Kagome up bridal style. When he was about to leave, the scent of an evil demonic aura reached his nose. He turned around with a glare and growled loudly with anger. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Ayame, and Rin looked at the direction Inuyasha was glaring and gasped. The boys recognized Kikyo, the girls recognized Hojo, and Inuyasha recognized Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. He held Kagome close to his chest. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"I'm surprised that you remember me after all these years, Inuyasha." Naraku said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I can never forget your vile scent! You've been after Kagome since we were kids!" Inuyasha barked. Naraku laughed.

"You can thank Kikyo for that. She's been working for me since we were kids. Why else would she get close to you when you were in New York?" Naraku smirked. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"WHAT!?" He barked again with anger and hatred. Kikyo chuckled evilly.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet Inuyasha." Kikyo said with intelligence in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, his eyes going from blood red to amber gold.

"What are you talking about Kikyo." He growled between clenched fangs. Kikyo smirked.

"Remember when you and Kagome reunited and you talked about everything that happened throughout the years you have been separated?" Kikyo asked with her still evil smirk. Inuyasha remembered. When he talked about Kikyo, he saw Kagome's eyes widen as she asked him about her. 'Kagome and Kikyo knew each other?' When Kikyo saw that realization hit Inuyasha, she began to explain.

"I met Kagome when we were 5. I knew there was something about her that seemed, I don't know, 'special'. I pretended to be her friend so that I could find out what was so special about her. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. By the time we turned 7, Naraku was always bulling her with a bunch of other boys. Naraku was always so intimidating. One day when he was hurting her really bad, I saw a pinkish glow illuminating from her body. Almost as if the glow was protecting her from Naraku. That's when I realized that she was carrying the Shikon No Tama within her own body. Naraku never knew what was going on until I told him. The day you saved her, was the day that Naraku and I had made a pact to destroy Kagome and take the Shikon No Tama. Every time when we thought we had her, you would show up and foil our plans. You always protected her, and always came to her rescue. We had to figure out a way to get rid of you Inuyasha. That's when we decided to send you off to New York. We thought if there was a really big offer that your father could not simply refuse, then he would take the deal and you would be away from Kagome and out of our way. Naraku and I went to New York to make sure that our plan had worked. For awhile we have been keeping an eye on you, making sure you stayed put. I decided to become your girlfriend to keep you distracted, while Naraku went back to Tokyo for Kagome." Kikyo smiled darkly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Kikyo knew Kagome all this time!?' He growled to himself. His eye grew blood red with teal irises, purple jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks, his fangs and claws grew a little longer and sharper. Inuyasha handed Kagome to his brother Sesshomaru.

" **Take her and go. Keep her safe while I hold them off.** " Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. He nodded as he took Kagome in his arms with a worried look.

"You better not die brother. Kagome needs you." Sesshomaru told his little brother. Inuyasha nodded assuring his older brother. Sesshomaru and the others left with Kagome as Inuyasha stayed to deal with the members of Bad Blood.

" **Don't think that you can escape from me you filthy bastards!** " Inuyasha growled when he saw Naraku about to follow.

No one in the club seemed to have noticed the commotion that was going on. It was like they were completely invisible.

"Alright everyone! Let's give it up for our next performance! Give it up for the Hell Hounds!" The announcer said as the next band came on stage.

Inuyasha was in a crouching position as he watched Naraku, Kikyo, Kaguya, and Hojo. In all do honesty he knew nothing about Kaguya, but the other three he wanted to rip them apart for all that they have done.

"Thank you everyone for this wonderful opportunity! I hope you all like our music!" The lead singer of the Hell Hounds announced. They started with their song ' **What I've Done** ' by Linkin Park.

Inuyasha was growling when Kikyo and Naraku got their weapons ready. He smirked as he too got his Tetsusaiga ready. He circled them as Kikyo and Naraku did the same, waiting to attack.

 **In this farewell**

 **There's no blood**

 **There's no alibi**

 **'Cause I've drawn regret**

 **From the truth of a thousand lies**

 **So let mercy come and wash away**

 **What I've done!**

Inuyasha charges with his sword as Naraku counter attacks with his own sword. The battle between Naraku and Inuyasha begins with the clashing of both swords.

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become!**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done!**

 **Put to rest**

 **What you thought of me**

 **While clean this slate**

 **With the hands of uncertainty**

 **So let mercy come and wash away**

 **What I've done!**

Kikyo uses her sacred arrow to shoot at Inuyasha's sword once she had a clear view of Naraku and Inuyasha. Once the sword shrunk back to it's original form, Inuyasha snapped his head towards Kikyo with more anger.

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become!**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done!**

Inuyasha charges at Kikyo, grabbing her neck and slamming her against a wall. She was trying to gasp for air, but she never had time to react. Inuyasha was growling dangerously close to her face. Kikyo was whimpering with frightened eyes.

"Kikyo!" Naraku used one of his tentacles and pierced Inuyasha in the chest, causing Inuyasha to drop Kikyo to the ground.

 **For what I've done!**

 **I start again**

 **And whatever pain may come!**

 **Today this ends**

Inuyasha glared at Naraku as he took the tentacle that was pierced in his chest and ripped it apart. Naraku winced with pain as he growled at Inuyasha.

"KILL HIM!" Narkau shouted. Kikyo, Hojo, and Kaguya all dashed to Inuyasha attacking him all at once. Kaguya was chanting incantations attacking Inuyasha from her mirror. Kikyo was using her spiritual powers to attack. Hojo had used his ancestors power from the celestial robe that Kaguya had let him use. His grandfather had always told him that the celestial robe had great power and should not be used for evil, but here he was using it for evil and he loved it. Naraku was attacking with his tentacles.

 **I'm forgiving what I've done!**

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become!**

Inuyasha dodged every single attack that they threw at him with his demon speed. He spun around to face the group with a smirk as he held the Tetsusaiga. It transformed into a fang like sword again.

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done!**

The members of Bad Blood had wide eyes. They all attacked at once as they all landed on him hoping that he would stay down. They were wrong.

 **Nanananana...(What I've done!)**

With a roar and a sudden flash of light, all the members of Bad Blood had flew across the building crashing into a wall leaving a big hole.

 **Nanananana...**

 **Forgiving what I've done!**

Inuyasha stood up glaring in the direction he sent them flying. He had his clawed hand in front of him as he growled. Once he knew that he knocked them out, he turned away to head out of the building.

 **Nanananana...**

Inuyasha turned his head giving them one last glare before he left, his silver hair blowing in the wind to the side as he walked away to head home where his future mate awaited him.

Inuyasha had arrived thirty minutes later to the mansion. He opened the door to find Sesshomaru in front of him with a sad expression. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dashed towards the living room where he saw Kagome on the couch. He rushed over to her side and knelt down before her as he took one of her hands.

"Kagome..." He whispered, hoping to get an answer from her. He could still hear her heart beating in her chest, but barely. Her skin felt colder to the touch. He could tell that Kagome was still fighting inside. He saw sweat drops on her forehead and asked for a cold wet washcloth. Ayame got Inuyasha the cloth and handed it to him. Inuyasha thanked Ayame and gently began dabbing Kagome's forehead with the cold wet cloth.

Sesshomaru came up to him placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up to his older brother.

"What am I going to do Sesshomaru? I.. I don't want to lose her." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked away from his brother.

"I'm afraid that the poison that they gave her is incurable." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. 'No!' He couldn't help but jump Sesshomaru grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"What do you mean no cure!?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. Sesshomaru knew that his brother would act this way, so he let him vent.

"There's gotta be SOME way to save her!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, seeing the tears form in his eyes.

"If you want, I'll keep searching to see if I can find anything about that particular poison. Kagome is a strong woman, she's fighting the poison off as best as she can. But she can't keep fighting forever, eventually she will die. I say we have about a week and a half before it takes it's toll on her and kills her." Sesshomaru said with a sad expression.

Inuyasha slammed Sesshomaru again growling at him.

"There better be a cure for her or so help me..." Inuyasha growled between clenced teeth. Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"I will do everything in my power Inuyasha, but right now you need to calm down! I know how you must feel about the situation, but you getting mad at me or anyone else is not going to help it any better!" Sesshomaru barked. He was right, and Inuyasha knew it.

Inuyasha closed his eyes taking a deep breath and let go of his brother. His ears were flat against his head with an apologetic look.

"Sorry brother. It's just... I..." Inuyasha began to say. Sesshomaru was fixing his shirt and patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I understand Inuyasha. Kagome is your future mate and you don't want to lose someone so precious to you." Sesshomaru told his little brother. Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"I promise I will do whatever I can to help her Inuyasha. I will let you know if I find anything." Sesshomaru complied. Inuyasha nodded again as he walked back over to Kagome. He looked down at her with a sad expression. 'She's not going to be comfortable there.' Inuyasha thought as he carefully lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a tear struck face. Everyone looked at him with sad and worried expressions. He looked down at Kagome's face covering his eyes with his bangs.

"I'm taking her to my room where she'll be more comfortable. She doesn't need to stay down here." Inuyasha told them with a depressed voice. No one said anything as Inuyasha walked off to his bedroom upstairs with Kagome in his arms. Sango, Ayame, and Rin were about to follow when Koga and Miroku stopped them.

"Move it Miroku! You to Koga!" Sango demanded. Miroku and Koga glared at the girls.

"You need to leave them alone Sango. I know you're worried about Kagome too, but Inuyasha is more worried than what you think." Miroku said. The girls looked at each other, then back at the boys blocking their way.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Ayame asked. It was Koga's turn to talk.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since childhood. He always protected her and saved her. This time he may not be able to do that, and he's upset with himself. None of us knew that Naraku and his band were there. With their demonic aura, we demons should've detected it. Something or someone had blocked their scents. Please let Inuyasha and Kagome be alone together. Ever since they reunited, Inuyasha had a real smile. He never had a real smile when he was with Kikyo. He seemed like a different person after we met him. But you know, Inuyasha never stopped talking about Kagome. Every time he talked about her, his real feelings came out, his eyes would always light up, and his smile was real. With Kikyo, nothing like that happened. Miroku and I noticed that after they were dating for a couple of weeks." Koga explained to the girls. Ayame and Sango crossed their arms still wanting the guys to move. Then Rin spoke.

"Sango, Ayame... We should leave them alone." Rin said as she turned away and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch. Sango and Ayame widened their eyes and dashed over to Rin.

"What are you talking about Rin?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, Kagome is like your big sister as I am to Kagome." Sango said. Rin frowned.

"I know, but the guys are right. Inuyasha has known her longer, we don't have the bond like they do." Rin said. Sango and Ayame gasped.

"Inuyasha left to New York when he was 13. They've been away from each other for 8 years. We know Kagome too." Sango explained. Rin shook her head.

"Think about it. We always asked her who she was writing to, and who she was talking to. We all assumed it was Hojo, until Kagome told us that she was keeping in contact with a very special friend of hers that was far away from Tokyo. She talked about him remember?" Rin explained. Sango and Ayame sat down next to Rin with dumbfounded faces.

"We totally forgot about that." Sango said.

"Kagome was always so happy when she talked about Inuyasha, even when she was dating Hojo." Ayame said with a soft voice. Rin nodded as her other two friends remembered.

"Have you ever seen a real smile on Kagome when she would talk about Hojo?" Rin asked. Sango and Ayame shook their heads.

"When she would talk about Inuyasha in New York, her eyes would light up, you could see her real emotions coming through, and her smile was always bright and genuine. You could always tell how much she missed him. Did you see how they acted once they reunited with each other?" Rin said. Sango and Ayame nodded.

"Kagome and Inuyasha were so happy." Sango said in a hushed tone.

"They were finally reunited, they grew to love one another, and now this happens." Ayame said as she lowered her head with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome is the heart to our group too. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been the best of friends and created Acid Love." Sango said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Meanwhile up in Inuyasha's room Kagome was in Inuyasha's bed covered up to keep her from freezing. She had a cold wet washcloth folded on her forehead as she slept. Inuyasha was sitting on his desk chair as he watched her sleep. His ears were flat against his head. 'What am I going to do? I'm so sorry Kagome. I... I.. failed you...' He thought as he placed his head in his hands. Inuyasha turned to his laptop and looked on his iTunes. He clicked on a song by his favorite band and played it after tuning down the volume.

' **Savin' Me** ' by Nickelback

 **Prison gates won't open up for me**

 **On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

 **Oh, I reach for you**

 **Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

 **These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

 **All I need is you**

 **Come please I'm callin'**

 **All I scream for you**

 **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

 **Show me what it's like**

 **To be the last one standing**

 **And teach me wrong from right**

 **And I'll show you what I can be**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth savin' me**

 **Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

 **With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

 **And all I see is you**

 **These city walls ain't got no love for me**

 **I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

 **And all I scream for you**

 **Come please I'm callin'**

 **And all I need from you**

 **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

 **Show me what it's like**

 **To be the last one standing**

 **And teach me wrong from right**

 **And I'll show you what I can be**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth savin' me**

 **Hurry I'm fallin'**

 **All I need is you**

 **Come please I'm callin'**

 **And all I scream for you**

 **Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

 **Show me what it's like**

 **To be the last one standing**

 **And teach me wrong from right**

 **And I'll show you what I can be**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth savin' me**

 **Hurry I'm fallin'**

 **And say it for me**

 **Say it to me**

 **And I'll leave this life behind me**

 **Say it if it's worth savin' me**

After the song ended Inuyasha got up from his chair and went to Kagome's side. He caressed her cold cheek softly with worried eyes. 'She's still fighting it.' He thought to himself as he took the cloth from her forehead to rewet it and place it back on her forehead. He took one of her hands in his giving her promising eyes as he stared at her sleeping form.

"I promise that I will save you Kagome. Please don't die on me, don't give up on me. I can't even bare the thought of losing you. So please just hang on a little longer... Please Kagome... we need you, _I_ need you." He whispered to her hoping that she could hear him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered to her. He got another pillow from his closet and sat on the floor with crossed legs and his Tetsusagia against his chest.

'I will find a way to save you Kagome, I promise.' He vowed to himself as he closed his eyes.

 **That's all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review my story. I would love to hear from you guys to see what you guys think of it. I'm still a little new at this, but I'm trying my best to make a good story out of this. ^_^ Until the next chapter, Ciao!**


	14. Power of Love and Music

**What's up you guys! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far, I know I am! ^_^ I put all my heart into what I write and try to put myself in the character's situation. If you guys have any suggestions for my story, I'll gladly hear them out. Those of you who read A New Beginning, I'm trying to make this story longer than that. Anyways, enough about me.. Let's move on to chapter 14 of Band Wars! ^_^**

 **Chapter 14: Power of Love and Music**

It has been three days since Kagome was poisoned and she was getting worse. Sesshomaru would stay up half the night looking through books and scrolls to find any possible cure for Kagome. The other boys and the girls all left to find an elder woman they all knew that could possibly help Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand never left his room from Kagome's side. He stayed there taking care of her and doing everything he could for her. His mother would come upstairs to bring him food and something to drink everyday. She would also take Kagome to help wash her with warm water and dress her in new clothes.

His mother gave him a bowl of chicken broth to see if Kagome would eat. They knew she was weak, but she didn't need to starve. Inuyasha would pick up Kagome in his arms so that he could sit against the head of his bed. He held her up a little so that he could feed her. Izayoi and Inuyasha smiled as Kagome downed the broth. It relieved them both on that part.

After Inuyasha fed her, he laid her back down on the bed and covered her up. He went to get a new cloth and wet it in cold water. He rung out the excess of water and folded it to lay across Kagome's forehead.

"Do you need anything else dear?" His mother asked as she opened his door. Inuyasha shook his head giving her a small smile.

"No thank you mother." Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. Izayoi nodded and started to head out the room.

"Mother." Inuyasha called out. Izayoi turned her head to look at her son.

"Thank you. For everything." He said to her. Izayoi gave a soft smile.

"You're welcome son. I really hope Kagome is cured before.." She frowned. Inuyasha frowned as well as he stared back down at Kagome.

"I do too mother." He said.

A few hours later the boys and girls came back to the mansion with an elder woman known as Kaede. She was a medicinal woman that knew anything and everything about medicine, herbs, and cures. They had explained to the elder woman what had happened and asked for her help.

"Where is she?" Kaede asked. Sango pointed upstairs.

"She's upstairs with Inuyasha. He's never left her side since that day, he's been doing anything and everything he can to take care of her." Sango explained. Kaede nodded and started up the stairs.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was watching out the window being on full alert. He wasn't about to let Bad Blood do anything else to her. His ears twitched as he heard someone come upstairs and stop at his door. He opened the door seeing an elder woman that Koga, Miroku, and the girls were sent after.

"You must be Kaede." Inuyasha said. Kaede nodded with a seriousness in her expression.

"And you must be Inuyasha. I take it that the woman over there is Kagome." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded as he lead the elder woman to Kagome. Kaede began to look Kagome over.

"Will you be able to help her?" Inuyasha asked with desperation. Kaede held her hand up to him and looked at him.

"I will do what I can, but I sense a great evil coming from her. She has been poisoned by a rare poison that is incurable. Not to mention the legendary Shikon No Tama." She explained. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. 'Even she can't help her? Is there really no hope?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"So... there's really no way to cure her..?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome sadly. Kaede looked up at Inuyasha. She could tell that he deeply cared for her, and loved her more than life itself.

"Let me see what I can do. I need to look within her spirit to see if I can figure out this type of poison. Give me about forty-five minutes and I'll let you know." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded as he left the room for the first time in three days and went downstairs.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone shouted with surprise. He looked up at his friends with a tired yet gentle smile. Sango ran up to him with pleading eyes.

"Will Kagome be alright?" She asked. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Kaede told me to give her forty-five minutes to see what she can find. She said she will let me know what she found out." He explained as he walked past Sango with a sad expression.

Meanwhile in the study room Sesshomaru was leaned on his desk with his head in his hands. 'What am I going to tell Inuyasha? There's got to be SOME way to get rid of the poison from Kagome.' He thought desperately.

Sesshomaru thought of something and dashed to the basement of their mansion. He searched shelf after shelf, box after box. 'Come on! It's got to be here somewhere!' He growled to himself. Then he came across a silver and gold trunk with the symbol of a dog demon on the lid. 'Ah-ha! I found it!' Sesshomaru took the trunk and took it back to the study room.

Inuyasha was watching his brother when he saw him come out of the study room and heading to the basement. 'Now what could he possibly find in the basement?' Inuyasha asked himself. Sesshomaru came back to the study holding a gold and silver trunk with the symbol of a dog demon. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. 'Now what was that?' He asked himself curiously.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his brother call out to him. Inuyasha got up from the couch and went to the study room. He made sure to shut the doors behind him so that the other's wouldn't eavesdrop.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" He asked as he stood next to him. Sesshomaru gave a relived sigh as he held a scroll in his hands.

"I found a cure. But It's an old antidote that has been a part of our clan for generations. It could cure anything for yokai, hanyou's, and humans." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with hope.

"What do I need to do brother? Please, if it'll save her, I'll do it!" Inuyasha said with determination. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I must warn you Inuyasha, this could mean a change for her." Sesshomaru looked at his little brother with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"We dog demons can help each other and others with our healing powers with our blood and our saliva. But if you give a human our blood, what do you think will happen?" He asked Inuyasha. It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to realize what the cure was.

"A Blood Bond. Our blood can transform a human into a hanyou or a yokai. It's like mating, except it's not a forever bond. The Blood Bond just lets us communicate to each other through our minds. Mating makes the male stronger and wiser to protect the female as to the female takes on the features of the male." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"So what will you do Inuyasha? You know we really don't have much time." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sat down on the black leather chair leaning on the arm.

"I don't know. I don't want to do this against Kagome's will. I wanted to ask her, not force her." Inuyasha glared at the wall. ' **I told you you should've mated her before anything happened to her! Now look what happened! We can't lose her!** ' He heard his inner demon growl at him. Inuyasha glared harder and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. 'You think I don't know that!? I wasn't going to force her into becoming my mate! I won't let that happen after everything she's been through! So shut up and let ME deal with this!' He growled ferociously to his inner demon. For once he shut it up, for once he didn't let it surface, for once he was in control and not his inner demon.

Sesshomaru stared at his little brother. 'He's fighting with his inner demon, and it looks like my little brother won the battle.' Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

' **You know, that's a first time that you ever stood up against me**.' Inuyasha's inner demon said with an impressed look. 'You may be a part of me, but I won't let you hurt Kagome! You no longer control me, I control you!' Inuyasha growled. ' **I never wanted to hurt her. I just didn't want us to lose her. If she was our mate, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.** ' Inuyasha sighed as he looked back at the doors to the study room. 'I wanted to ask her when the right time came. I still do, so just let me deal with this okay?' Inuyasha's inner demon calmed down and sighed. ' **Alright.** ' It said.

Inuyasha got up and went to open the doors to the study room.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru wondered what his brother must be thinking.

"Give me a little time to think Sesshomaru. I won't think about it too long but at least give me this day to think about it." Inuyasha said as he left the room.

"This is your only hope Inuyasha." He heard his brother say as he walked off and back upstairs to his room.

"Kaede. I know of a cure that Sesshomaru had found." Inuyasha said. Kaeda turned to look at him in the eyes.

"The only way to save her is to..." Kaede began to say. Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Turn her into a hanyou. I know. Sesshomaru explained the whole thing. I know how it works." Inuyasha explained. Kaede nodded.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then child." Kaede said as she walked out of the room.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's side and took one of her hands in his. His expression was sad, hopeful, and worried. Sad, because he hated seeing her like this. Hopeful, because his brother found a way to save her. Worried, because he knows what it's like to be a hanyou. He didn't want her to go through that. 'Kagome...' He caressed her cold cheek softly as he stared at her sleeping form. He leaned down slowly and met her cold lips.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, tears cascading down his cheeks. He pulled apart from her as he heard her heart begin to speed up some. His eyes went wide listening to her heart. 'Kagome..?' That was a first response from her that he's ever gotten from her in three days. He wanted to test something, so he leaned in one more time and kissed her lips again with all the love and passion he felt for her. As he did this, Kagome's heart was racing, he was even seeing a little bit of color coming back to her beautiful fair skin. 'Kagome. Please, don't leave me.' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha felt her move around a little, but she still wouldn't open her eyes. Then he thought of a song that he and her used to sing together when they were kids. He thought that if he's getting this much out of her, then maybe, just maybe this song can help wake her from her deep sleep. He went to his laptop and got on his iTunes. He found the song and clicked on it making sure the volume was loud enough for Kagome to hear it.

' **Safe & Sound**' by Me vs. Gravity (Inuyasha and Kagome's version)

 **Inuyasha** / _Kagome_ /Together

 **I remember tears straming down your face**

 **When I said I'll never let you go**

 **When all the shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember, you said "Don't leave me here alone."**

 **But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight**

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

Kagome opened her eyes as she heard the song her and Inuyasha had always sung together when they were kids. Tears streamed down her face as she gathered enough strength to sing the next verse.

 _Don't you dare look out your window; darlin' everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold on to this lullaby,_

 _Even when the music's gone, gone..._

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome hearing her voice and began to sing with her.

Just close your eyes, _the sun is going down_

You'll be alright, _no one can hurt you now_

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

 _Oooh_

 **Oooh**

Oh

 _Just close your eyes,_ **you'll be alright**

 _Come morning light,_ you and I'll be **safe and sound**

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

 **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

Inuyasha was beside Kagome with his hand to her cheek and her hand on top of his. They both smiled at each other as they shed tears of joy. Inuyasha was happy to see Kagome awake. Kagome was happy to see that her beloved hanyou was alright and by her side.

Inuyasha leaned forward placing his forehead on top of hers taking in her lavender and vanilla scent.

"I was so scared Kagome." He told her in a hushed voice. Kagome stroked his hair softly.

"Everything will be fine Inuyasha. I'm here." Kagome whispered softly to him. Inuyasha shook his head softly.

"We still have to get the poison out of your system." Inuyasha raised up to look her in the eyes. Kagome gasped.

"Th-They poisoned me!?" She said in shock. Inuyasha nodded with a serious look.

"Is there a way to cure me?" She asked. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"There is a way Kagome.. but it could change your life forever. It's up to you if you want to do it or not. If not we'll keep searching for a cure. I'll warn you that we don't really have that much time. Right now this is the only way that Sesshomaru and I could possibly think of." Inuyasha explained to her with seriousness in his tone.

"What ever it is, please do it! I don't want to die." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. She thought about something and spoke.

"If the cure is to change me into a hanyou like you, then I'll do it. If that is the only way to cure me, I'll do it. I don't care about the consequences, I want to be with you Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said softly with a smile. Inuyasha gasped with wide eyes.

"Y-You mean it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised. Kagome chuckled.

"Of course I mean it Inuyasha. I love you, and I wish to be with you forever..." She gently brings him down to whisper in his ear. "My mate."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide again as he gasped. 'H-How did she...?' He began to ask himself.

"For three days... I don't know how, but you were always in my dreams. Whether it was to protect me from my nightmares, or take care of me. In my dream, you asked me to be your mate. I was really happy and accepted to become your mate. You and I were so happy together and had a family together." Kagome's face was as bright as a tomato. Inuyasha blushed as she explained her dream.

"I love you Kagome. I can't express enough how much you mean to me." Inuyasha said as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you too Inuyasha. More than you would ever know." Kagome said in a hushed tone with a smile. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her soft lips, showering her with his love for her. Between kisses Kagome whispered to him.

"I'm ready Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded as he kissed her deeply. He moved from her lips to the crook of her neck giving her small butterfly kisses. Right at her shoulder he began to bite her earning a soft gasp as Kagome held him tighter. He drew blood from himself letting it fuse with Kagome's blood as he bit her. Kagome suddenly felt her blood began to boil as she felt the transformation.

Inuyasha sensed her blood begin to change as he heard her pulse. He watched as her hair changed from raven to silver with black puppy ears on top of her head. Her hair grew longer passed her bottom. Her fingernails grew and looked more like claws now. When Kagome opened her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of amber gold, and when she smiled she hand fangs. Inuyasha smiled as the transformation was almost complete. He noticed that her perfect body was fuller and grown.

Kagome got up from her bed slowly. Inuyasha helped her up to walk her to the mirror in the bathroom. She gasped at how beautiful she looked as she was taking in her features. She saw her mating mark on her shoulder. It was a silver dog demon with a crescent moon that almost circled it. It looked like the dog demon was howling. It was so beautiful. She also noticed the red kanji below the dog demon. It read 'Inuyasha'. She smiled and looked up at her mate. Her eyes widened when she saw his changes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised by how much stronger and wiser he looked. He had an intelligence in his eyes that was all serious and protective.

"It's still me Kagome." He said in a slightly more baritone voice. It sounded soothing to her ears. She circled him carefully taking in his new form. She saw purple jagged stripes on each cheek. His eyes were still that beautiful amber gold that she loved so much. She was very amazed and very intimidated by him. Her senses were telling her that he is her alpha. Kagome knew about this and still loved him. She looked at her loving mate and smiled.

"You look very intimidating Inuyasha." She told him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"That comes with finding a mate koi. The male grows stronger and wiser in order to protect the female. So of course I look different." He smiled as he cupped her cheeks.

"All to protect you, my Kagome." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her.

 **That's all for this chapter you guys. ^_^ I sure hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite my story. I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far. ^_^ Until the next chapter, Ciao!**


	15. Hanyou Training

**Hey guys sorry it took a little bit to get back to this story. I've been busy with school and work, ya'll know how that is. :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm really proud of this one ^_^**

 **Chapter 15: Hanyou Training**

The sun was rising; Inuyasha had woke up to the rays shinning from his windows. He looked beside him to see a beautiful hanyou-miko sleeping peacefully in what seemed like forever. He smiled down at her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. The hanyou-miko stirred and slowly opened her eyes seeing her beloved mate in front of her with a warm smile.

"Good morning mate." Inuyasha said to her as he nuzzled her cheek. Kagome softly giggled as she hugged him.

"Good morning mate." She said back to him. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes with love. Just when Inuyasha leaned down about to kiss her, they both hear a crash coming from the courtyard. Inuyasha growled with annoyance.

"What was that?" Kagome asked as they both got up from his bed. She brushed her hair up into a high ponytail as Inuyasha did the same. He decided to change up his style.

"We are about to find out." Inuyasha said as he got dressed into a dark blue t-shirt with two black zigzags at the chest with a pair of black slacks. Kagome dressed into a green t-shirt with golden flowers on it, she had on a black skirt with frills at the bottom that was just at the top of her knees. She made sure to put on a pair of black shorts that hugged her thighs underneath the skirt. Her hair was up into a high ponytail with golden beads that hung from her ponytail.

Inuyasha and Kagome went downstairs and into the courtyard to see their friends staring at Ayame and Koga.

"Dammit Ayame! Did you have to throw me so hard!?" Koga shouted as he was cleaning up broken pieces of pots that he crashed into.

"Inuyasha and his mother are not gonna be happy that you broke their flower pots." Koga continued. Ayame looked at Koga apologetically.

"I'm sorry Koga, sometimes I forget how strong I am." Ayame said with a sad smile.

"I'll explain what happened." Ayame continued.

"No need." A voice came to their ears. They turned around to see Inuyasha, but there was a strange woman that wasn't Kagome who was with him clinging on to his arm. Everyone gasped as they saw the strange woman. Sango, Rin and Ayame glared at him not knowing that the woman is indeed Kagome.

"Who is the woman Inuyasha?" Sango growled. Inuyasha was slightly amused that Sango didn't recognize Kagome. He noticed that Ayame suddenly recognized her right away and changed her glare into a smile. Rin saw Ayame smile and realized that the woman in front of them was Kagome.

"Answer me Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome spoke with an amused expression.

"Sango, calm down, it's me." Kagome said with a giggle. Sango stopped fussing and blinked a few times. She shook her head.

"Prove it. Tell me something that only Kagome knows." Sango said with her arms crossed. Kagome sighed and thought about that for a few minutes. She had a playful grin playing across her lips.

"You told me that when you were eight, you had your first kiss with a panther demon. His name was Daichi." Kagome stated. Sango widened her eyes.

"Kagome!" She gave her adopted sister a big hug as did Ayame and Rin.

"Why do you look like Inuyasha now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, and why does Inuyasha look different too?" Rin asked. Kagome chuckled as she looked up at her beloved hanyou. Inuyasha nodded with a smirk playing on his lips. 'This should be good.' He thought with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Inuyasha and I became mates. His demon blood is what saved me from the poison that Bad Blood put into my system. I feel a whole lot better and stronger thanks to him." Kagome said as she looked back to her girls.

Ayame and Sango were red in the face. Sango knew about matting during her demon slayer training. Ayame was a wolf demon, so of course she knew about mating. She and Koga planned on becoming mates after the competition. Rin, however, didn't know what Kagome was talking about.

"The female takes on the features of the male, as the male grows wiser and stronger to protect the female." Inuyasha explained with a grin. Rin nodded with a blush as she finally realized what mating was. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru will ask me to become his mate one day.' Rin thought to herself

Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked up to the girls and saw the new changes in Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded to his brother Sesshomaru as thanks. Sesshomaru gave a smile as he looked at Rin.

"What's it like being a hanyou Kagome?" Koga asked as he stepped a little too close for Inuyasha's liking. Inuyasha gave a warning growl to Koga letting him know to back off. Newly mated hanyou's are extremely protective and possessive. Ayame had to pull Koga back with a glare.

"You should know better than to get close to newly mated hanyou's or newly mated yokai's." Ayame reminded him. Koga had a nervous smile with his hand at the back of his head.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I forgot about that." Koga told him. Inuyasha calmed down and nodded his understanding. Kagome giggled.

"I love it actually. The heightened senses are incredible! I can't wait to test my new strength and speed!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled at how excited she was.

"So..." Kagome started to say. She looked up at her adored hanyou and smiled.

"When do we train?" She finished. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Today after breakfast." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded. Sango thought about something.

"Where are we going to train her. We obviously can't train her here with all your valuable stuff here." Sango said as she glared at Ayame and Koga. Both of them epped and backed away some.

"I said I was sorry." Ayame said as she looked down twiddling her thumbs. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's alright, those were pretty old anyways." Inuyasha reassured them. Ayame and Koga gave a sigh of relief.

"And don't worry Sango, I know of a perfect place that we can train Kagome." He said with a smile. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" She asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's a surprise koi." He told her with a loving smile.

A few hours later, Inuyasha and the gang were taking Kagome out for her first training lesson. Inuyasha blindfolded her so that she couldn't see where they were going.

"Was this really necessary?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled as he looked back at Kagome. He was carrying her on his back as the group was following him to their destination.

"I want to surprise you koi, so yes it was necessary." He told her. Kagome sighed in frustration. She didn't like being blind, now that her sight was heightened ten fold. Inuyasha smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Once the gang reached their destination, everyone was engulfed in the beauty and scents that nature brought them. Inuyasha had taken them to a meadow filled with beautiful flowers. It was filled with Orchids, Amaryllis's, Sweet Pea's and a few Rose bushes here and there. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous. You could see a lake out in the distance that sparkled from the sun's rays. It was so peaceful here, and it was absolutely perfect to train Kagome.

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she took in the different scents that were all around her.

"Where are we Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled as he gently placed her down. He untied her blindfold so that she could see the surprise he had for her.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. She took in the breathtaking beauty of the meadow. Kagome stepped forward with her hands folded against her chest as she remembered this place.

"Inuyasha..." She said breathlessly. He smiled at her as she stared at the meadow. Inuyasha walked up to her placing both his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Remember this place Kagome?" He asked her with a smile. Kagome nodded and smiled back at him as she looked into his loving golden amber eyes.

"How could I forget? You always took me here at least once a week to cheer me up." Kagome said as memories began flashing back. Inuyasha gently turns her around to face him, placing his hand on her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that escaped from her eye.

"I'm here for you Kagome. I won't let him OR Bad Blood do anything else to you. I won't let them hurt you ever again." He told her sternly. She placed her hand on his with a smile.

"I know Inuyasha." She said.

"Hey you lovebirds! You just gonna stand there and be all mushy, or are you going to get to training!?" Miroku and Sango called out teasingly. Inuyasha glared and shook his fist at Miroku. Kagome growled at Sango playfully.

"I think we just interrupted a special moment for them." Miroku said as he slowly began to back away. Sango chuckled nervously as she followed suit.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked jokingly. Miroku nodded.

"Yup." He told her. Miroku and Sango turned away and started to run off. Kagome rolled her eyes as she took off after Sango. Inuyasha took off after Miroku.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome said as she ran after Sango. Sango eeped as she saw how Kagome's speed was much faster than what she thought. Inuyasha was chasing Miroku.

"Get back here Miroku!" Inuyasha said. Miroku chuckled.

"No thank you! I know what you'll do!" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome both pounced their pray with smirks playing across their lips.

"Got ya!" They both said in unison. Sango and Miroku were laughing, along with Inuyasha and Kagome. It looked like playing around to some people, but technically this was to see how fast Kagome was and to train her on hunting and pouncing her prey.

Everyone was laughing as they all decided to do the same. They all scattered around the area leaving their scents here and there. It was like playing hide and seek but Kagome had to use her senses to track everyone down. Inuyasha told her to stay calm and to close her eyes. He told her to focus on her surroundings and focus on everyone's scents. As soon as she got everyone's scents down, Inuyasha told her to narrow each scent individually and track down the one he tells her to.

One by one Inuyasha tells Kagome who to track down until Ayame and Koga were the last ones. Inuyasha told Kagome to bring Koga out of hiding. She wrinkled her nose trying to find the scent of the wolf demon. Since Ayame and Koga were both wolf demons, it was a little tricky. She soon found out that Koga's scent smells like pine trees and Ayame's scent smells like cinnamon. Once Kagome got the scent of pine, she followed the scent and tagged Koga who was hiding behind a few rose bushes.

Now it was Ayame who was the last one to find. Inuyasha watched as Kagome track Ayame down. He was quite impressed at how fast she learned tracking. Of course it wasn't that hard once you got the scents down.

"Aw, you found me Kagome." Ayame said with a mockingly sad expression. Kagome giggled with a wink.

"I did it Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up and down happily. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Great job Kagome." He told her as she walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"What's next?" Kagome asked eagerly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You're quite eager aren't you?" He asked her. Kagome giggled.

"Yes I am." She admitted. Inuyasha chuckled as he walked to the middle of the meadow. He motioned for her to follow him, she did what she was told.

"I'm going to train you to be able to sense and use your miko powers. I won't be able to teach you how to use them but how to draw them out." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded with a smile. Inuyasha told her to stay calm and to slowly breath in and out. Kagome did what she was told.

"Okay, now focus your energy within you. Feel that energy rise up and gather it's power." Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes, taking slow deep breaths. She felt a strange sensation overcome her. She never felt such power coming from her before. 'Is this the power of the miko?' She asked herself.

A pinkish aura started surrounding her. Inuyasha smirked as her aura began to show.

"You're doing good Kagome. Now tell me, what do you feel?" He asked her. Kagome focused on the aura around her.

"I feel a powerful spiritual energy surrounding me." She told him.

"That's right Kagome. Now focus it to your hands." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome nodded, taking another deep breath. She focused on the spiritual energy and opened her eyes. Her hands were glowing with the spiritual energy.

Inuyasha nodded to her to tell her to use that energy to attack. Kagome nodded and moved her arms, but something was strange. It was like her body was moving on its own as she was about to use her miko powers. 'Is Midoriko guiding me on what I should do and how I should move?" She asked herself.

Kagome circled her hands as the spiritual energy was drawing a circle. It glowed bright pink letting her know that it was ready to be used to attack. She thrust her hands forward, crescent blades shot out from the circle.

Everyone's eyes went wide as Kagome used her power. It reminded Inuyasha about his Meido when he trained with his Tetsusaiga.

"That was amazing Kagome!" Sango said with excitement.

"What kind of attack was that?" Ayame asked. Kagome thought about it for a minute. They were crescent like blades so...

"Mikadzuki No Ha or Crescent Blades." Kagome told them with a smile. Inuyasha smiled as she looked back at him with her loving smile.

"Did you see that Inuyasha!? I did it! And it was all thanks to you!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"That was amazing Kagome. I'm proud of you, but you still have a lot to learn." Inuyasha smiled as he petted her head softly. Kagome licked the tip of his nose causing him to blush.

"I know." She said happily.

"I'm ready for anything!" Kagome said with determination. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the day went by with Sango training Kagome with two katana blades, bows and arrows, and throwing knives. Koga and Ayame trained Kagome by teaching her combat moves, along with vital and pressure points. Inuyasha continued to teach her about her hanyou powers, strength and speed, along with helping her channel her miko powers. Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha with her new hanyou powers, and taught her about their heritage. She was very interested in the Inu-clan, it was amazing how powerful they were and how they all lived.

"I had a lot of fun you guys!" Kagome said as she lay in the flowers. She felt like she could do anything now. She learned Mikadzuki No Ha, Shinseina Yajirushi Burasuto (Sacred Arrow Blast), Hokai Shimasu (Disintegrate), and Joka Shi Iyashimasu (Purify and Heal).

With Sacred Arrow Blast, Kagome channeled her miko powers through to her bow and arrow which caused the arrow to glow. She shot the arrow and it let out a pinkish glow as it flew across the sky. With the power Disintegrate, Kagome had to channel her miko powers to her eyes. This was different, as her eyes glowed pink when she would say the word Disintegrate. She would focus on what she would want to destroy and say the word. The object would break into dust. With Purify and Heal, Kagome's hands would glow a light blue. She spotted an injured rabbit that smelled of venom from a snake. She placed her hands on the rabbit, they glowed that light blue as she purified the venom in the rabbit and healed it's wounds.

Everyone was quite impressed by how fast she was learning everything. Kagome would be ready in no time to fight off her father and Bad Blood, with the help of her friends of course.

The sun was setting and all but Inuyasha and Kagome had left the meadow. School was tomorrow, so they all went back to their dorms. Inuyasha and Kagome however were not ready to leave this place just yet.

They were laying on the ground staring up at the sky. The colors of the sunset was beautiful. The sky was painted with pink, red, and orange.

"It's been so long since we came here Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. Inuyasha nodded.

"If only I didn't move to New York, I would've kept bringing you here. I still will." He told her as he slightly looked at her. Kagome smiled lovingly with a hint of sadness.

"I really missed you Inuyasha. I felt so alone even though Myoga and Jaken kept me company. They weren't you though." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled on his side leaning on his hand to look at her.

"I missed you too Kagome. I hated that my father had us move to New York and away from you. I can't tell you how many arguments I had with him over you. I was worried about you and scared for you because I couldn't protect you." He told her with a slight frown. Kagome rolled on her side mirroring Inuyasha as she looked at him.

"It couldn't have been helped Inuyasha, I understand." She assured him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Father could've taken you with us. That's what made me angry the most. When we were heading to the airport, I figured out something that has bothered me for awhile. I told myself that Father could've brought you with us, but instead he left you to Jaken and Myoga. I wanted to know the reason why he couldn't simply bring you, so that you would be safe." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded, letting him know that she's still listening.

"Father told me that you wouldn't be safe coming to New York with us because of his job. When I finally found out about why he went to New York in the first place, I figured that he was right. Considering that I saw Naraku there myself, and he was trying to stay on his tail. When we no longer felt the presence of Naraku in New York, Father assumed that he came back here to Tokyo. I never knew that Naraku came back here, I still thought he was somewhere in New York." Inuyasha glared at the ground as he growled. Kagome placed her hand on top of his to let him know that she's there. Inuyasha smiled warmly at her taking her hand in his, Kagome smiled back.

"I'm glad to be back here with you Kagome." He told her as he kissed her hand. Kagome blushed.

"I remember that you would bring me here once a week to cheer me up." Kagome let go of his hand and stood back up. Kagome started walking towards the lake. Inuyasha frowned at the sudden discomfort he felt from her. He got up and walked by her side.

"I remember that I would always sneak out of my house or whenever father would get so angry and..." Kagome trailed off with a frown. Inuyasha frowns as he sees tears fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Kagome..." He hated seeing her this way. He wanted her to move on without any worries. Hojo, Naraku, and Hige have really hurt her. Inuyasha's eyes glowed red with anger but he still had his golden amber eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as his eyes went back to normal.

"Kagome..." He took her hand in his. She turned around to face him. The sunset made her form glow when she turned just right making the sun's light surround her. She was so beautiful in his eyes, a beautiful, angelic, hanyou-miko. Inuyasha brushed her beautiful silver hair and rested his hand on her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes deeply. Inuyasha took her hand in his other hand with a stern and protective look.

"Kagome, I promise that I will protect you with my life." He told her. Kagome blushed as they slowly leaned in close. Inuyasha and Kagome kiss as the sun sets the rest of the way inviting the night sky.

 **That's all for this chapter! ^_^ I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's not over yet though, there's still more to come! Thank you Inukagfan27 for some really good ideas! I appreciate the help. ^_^ Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I would appreciate that as well. Thanks to those who did for your support. Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	16. Backfired and A New Plan

**Hey guys, sorry that it took a few days. I had a little writers block. Ya'll know how that is. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'm not ready for it to come to an end yet, there's still more chapters coming. Now without further ado, let's move on to chapter 16 of Band Wars.**

 **Chapter 16: Backfired and A New Plan**

At Magasumi University of Performing Arts, Naraku was on a rampage once he found out about Kagome's transformation and that she's been training. Kikyo and Kaguya were trying to calm him down but he would push them away.

"Damn that Hige! He said there was no cure!" Naraku growled. Kikyo was sitting on the black leather couch deep in thought.

"I didn't think a demon's blood would be able to cure her." A voice suddenly came. Naraku turned around to see where the voice was coming from and glared. A man with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came into view. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes.

"Hige you bastard! You said we would get the Shikon No Tama! I don't see it in my hands Hige!" Naraku snapped.

"Oh shut up Naraku. I didn't know about her little half-demon." Hige glared. Naraku came up to Hige where he was close to his face.

"You better have a back up plan, because Kagome is now a half-demon herself. Her little friends have been helping her train, she's more powerful than ever." Naraku growled. Hige had the biggest smirk playing across his lips.

"Don't worry Naraku, we will get rid of Kagome and you will get what you want." Hige said. Naraku raised his eyebrow at Hige's response.

"What are you planning?" Naraku asked. Hige chuckled.

"You know how half-breeds are. When their life is in danger their demon blood transforms them, or when someone they care about is in danger." Hige hinted. Naraku remembered Inuyasha transforming when he was protecting Kagome. At that time, Kagome's life was in danger. 'Hmm, and Kagome is a newly mated hanyou. Since she recently transformed, she can be easily influenced to transform into her inner demon.' Naraku thought with a smirk.

"We can kill her then once you get the Shikon No Tama in your grasp." Hige concluded. Naraku nodded with a smirk, but something came to him.

"How are we going to get Kagome to transform into her inner demon?" Naraku asked. Hige had the darkest glare that Naraku has ever seen in anybody.

"You just leave that to me." He replied with a cold grin that sent chills through everyone, including Naraku. No one has ever made him feel so uneasy before, well Inuyasha did but that was only when he was in his demon form.

"Well that was something." Kikyo said as she walked up to Naraku, placing her hands on his shoulders leaning against him. Naraku placed a hand on one of Kikyo's with a smirk.

"I wonder what Hige has in store for our dear Kagome." Naraku chuckled and Kikyo smirked.

Meanwhile back at Shikon Music Academy, the Inu-gang was getting ready for their next assignment that was assigned to them by Mr. Hayama. The assignment was to pick a song that represented them.

Inuyasha's band was up to perform. Kagome and her girls smiled as they watched their guys get ready.

"We are going to sing ' **Kryptonite** ' by 3 Doors Down." Inuyasha announced. Sesshomaru begin to play his electric guitar, then Koga playing the drums and Miroku at the bass guitar. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he began to sing.

 **I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind**

 **I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.**

 **I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

 **I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah.**

 **I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

 **After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.**

 **I really don't mind what happens now and then**

 **As long as you'll be my friend at the end.**

 **If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

 **If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?**

 **I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite.**

 **You called me strong, you called me weak**

 **But still your secrets I will keep.**

 **You took for granted all the times I never let you down.**

 **You stumbled in and bumped your head**

 **If not for me then you would be dead.**

 **I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.**

 **If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

 **If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?**

 **I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite. (2x)**

 **YEAH!**

 **Whoa whoa whoooa**

 **Whoa whoa whoooa**

 **Whoa whoa whooooooa**

Everyone cheered for Inuyasha's band as they finished their song. Silver Moon bowed as Mr. Hayama praised them.

"Great job guys. That actually happens to be one of my favorite songs by that band." He told the boys. Now it was Acid Love's turn to perform. The girls stood up from their chairs and went on stage. Kagome went to the teacher and whispered a suggestion in his ear. Inuyasha's band was amused as to what was going on.

"Inuyasha, Kagome wants you to join her in this song." My Hayama announced. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and got up from his seat to join the girls.

"What are you up to Kagome?" He asked her. She simply smiled.

"You'll find out." She told him. Kagome nodded to her girls as Rin began to play her keyboard.

' **Bring Me To Life** ' by Evanescence

 **Kagome** **/** Inuyasha

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

 **Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.**

Ayame begin to play her electric guitar and Sango plays her drums.

 **Without a soul my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold.**

 **Until you find it there and lead it back home**

(Wake me up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(Save me!)

 **Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up!)

 **Bid my blood to run**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Before I come undone**

(Save me!)

 **Save me from the nothing I've become.**

 **Now that I know what I'm without**

 **You can't just leave me**

 **Breathe into me and make me real**

 **Bring me to life**

(Wake me up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(Save me!)

 **Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up!)

 **Bid my blood to run**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Before I come undone**

(Save me!)

 **Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life**

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

 **Bring me to life**

 **Frozen inside without your touch w** **ithout your love darling**

 **Only you are the life among the dead**

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

 **Got to open my eyes to everything**

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

(Don't let me die here) There must be something more

 **Bring me to life**

(Wake me up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Wake me up inside**

(Save me!)

 **Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up!)

 **Bid my blood to run**

(I can't wake up!)

 **Before I come undone**

(Save me!)

 **Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life**

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

 **Bring me to life**

Everyone was surprised with Kagome's band. Even though Inuyasha knew the lyrics, he too was surprised by her song choice. 'Kagome.' He stared at her for the longest time.

"You girls did a fabulous job. That song was very haunting and mysterious." Mr. Hayama said.

"Thank you Mr. Hayama." The girls bowed. Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek thanking him for the help before she sat back down to her seat.

Inuyasha went to his seat before Mr. Hayama started his lecture on the Classical Period. 'Now why did Kagome choose that song to represent her?' Inuyasha asked himself. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked back to see Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru staring at him with concerned looks.

"Something's wrong with Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

"I know but I wonder what." Inuyasha whispered back as he stared at Kagome with a concerned look of his own.

Kagome was taking notes of the lecture. 'What's wrong with me? I feel like something familiar is about to happen soon. I'm afraid to find out. I mean I know I'm a half-demon now but something is still giving me the chills.' She thought to herself. Inuyasha noticed the sudden discomfort.

"Something is scaring her." Inuyasha whispered to the guys. Miroku put his hand to his chin deep in thought.

"Could it have anything to do with Hojo or Naraku?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared down at his desk as he clenched his fists.

"Could be. But you're forgetting someone." Inuyasha growled in a hushed tone. Kagome looked at the guys listening to their conversation. It wasn't that hard with her heightened hearing. She knew that Inuyasha was worried about her. Kagome gave a small smile and sent a message through their blood bond to Inuyasha.

" _You know I can hear you guys right?_ " Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Kagome. How could he forget about her heightened hearing? She was a hanyou-miko after all.

" _Sorry koi. Do you want us to stop?_ " He asked with concern. He watched Kagome shake her head.

" _No, it's alright. I know you're just worried about me. Can I tell you something though?_ " Kagome asked him. She saw him nod.

" _That song that we just sang together, it was how I always felt when I was a kid. I still feel that way. I feel like I'm still in the dark and that I can't wake up from a never ending nightmare. My father and Naraku have really hurt me, and I'm scared. Hojo even scares me. I was never able to admit to it, but I was always afraid of Hojo when I was dating him."_ Kagome explained through her mind. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and they turned red for just a split second.

" _What happened?_ " Inuyasha growled protectively. Kagome felt his protective and possessive nature and nodded, letting him know that she'll explain everything. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their teacher as he was giving the lecture. They continued to take notes as they spoke to each other.

" _Hojo turned out to be just like my father. I was always so afraid of making him angry. My eyes were blinded to the fact that he was no good for me. I don't know why I even dated him to begin with. I mean both of us not once said the words 'I love you.' Shouldn't that have said something?"_ Kagome said to him. Inuyasha frowned.

" _I was blind too Kagome. When I dated Kikyo. I didn't know that I was just being used in some plot of hers just to keep me away from you. Not once did we say those words neither. I felt betrayed when I saw her with two other guys, but now that I found out the truth from her... I feel even more betrayal and hatred for her._ " Inuyasha explained with a growl. Kagome nodded her understanding.

" _Hojo would hit me whenever I didn't do what he wanted or when I would say something or do anything that would make him angry with me. It always scared me whenever he would get angry. I guess that time with a knife he was so angry that he was willing to kill me. No... Naraku probably asked him to do that because of the Shikon No Tama that's within me._ " Kagome growled with anger with a hint of sadness. Inuyasha looked at Kagome once he felt her demon side trying to take over. He started to worry. 'I think it's time to ask the old man for a weapon for Kagome to keep her demon at bay.' He thought to himself.

" _Kagome, calm down. Take slow deep breaths._ " Inuyasha told her. Kagome did what she was told, her demon subsided for now.

" _I think it's time to get you a weapon that will keep your inner demon in check. We can't risk it coming out. You know the consequences on that._ " Inuyasha warned her. Kagome nodded.

"Alright class, that's all for today's lecture. I hope you guys have a wonderful winter break, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year." Mr. Hayama told his students. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

"I won't be here for the rest of the week. I have to go to California to help out my family, they're going through some tough times right now. You guys are some of the best students that I have ever taught. I appreciated listening to every single one of you guys perform for me. You guys are definitely ready for the music world. I am very proud of you guys and thank you for such a wonderful semester." Mr. Hayama said with a smile. Everyone bowed with smiles to their faces.

"Thank you sensei!" The class said in unison and began to leave the class shaking Mr. Hayama's hand on the way out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Mr. Hayama called to them. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and looked back to their teacher.

"We'll catch up to you guys in a few." Inuyasha told the guys and girls. They nodded and left them alone. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to their teacher.

"Is something wrong Mr. Hayama?" Kagome asked. He shook his head with a smile. He placed his hands on Inuyasha's and Kagome's shoulders.

"I'm mostly proud of the both of you. You guys showed me and the class a connection that I have never seen in anybody." He told them. At first Inuyasha's first instinct was to rip the guys arm off for touching Kagome, but Mr. Hayama was a good man and his teacher. He taught them everything that they need to know for the music world.

"It's because we have known each other since we were kids. We have always been there for each other." Kagome explained with a smile. Inuyasha smiled warmly.

"I care for Kagome. She means the whole world to me. She and I were best friends when we were kids, but ever since I moved to New York, everything changed. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I couldn't stop worrying about her. I even argued with my father for having us leave her with our butlers." Inuyasha was looking down remembering how it felt to leave.

 **Flashback** **13 year old Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha was packing his stuff into his suitcase with a sad expression. 'Father didn't have to except the stupid job. Why do we all have to leave with him?' He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha are you done?" Izayoi called out to him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Almost I guess." Inuyasha called back. His ears twitched as he heard a door shut and a knock on his door. His expression was more depressed.

"Inuyasha... It's me." A girls voice said behind his door. Inuyasha sat on his bed.

"Come in." He invited her into his room. A girl with raven hair that was in a half ponytail and dressed in a pink kimono with lavenders on it came in. She was wearing silver earrings in the shape of a heart, and her half ponytail was tied with a purple glittered ribbon. A purple sash was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow in the back. The girl walked up to Inuyasha and sat next to him with a sad expression.

"Do you really have to go Inuyasha?" She asked him. Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"I really don't have a choice Kagome. Father is making me go whether I like it or not." Inuyasha explained. Kagome leaned onto his shoulder, Inuyasha lightly blushed.

"It's going to be so lonely here without you Inuyasha. Thanks to you Naraku stopped bulling me and apparently he moved away from Tokyo." Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned his head against hers.

"I told you that I would protect you." Inuyasha said with a small smile. Kagome couldn't help but shed a tear. As soon as the scent of salty tears reached his nose he turned to look at her.

"Please don't cry Kagome." He told her as he wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb. Kagome sniffled a bit.

"O-Okay." She said as she buried her face against his arm. Inuyasha frowned, his ears pinned against his skull.

"Inuyasha! Time to go!" Inutaishou called out to his son. Kagome shot up with a gasp holding a fist to her heart. She wasn't ready for him to leave, she didn't want him to leave her.

Inuyasha sighed sadly as he got up from his bed with his suitcase in hand. Kagome didn't budge from her spot. He looked at her for a moment and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him with sad longing eyes and slowly took his hand.

They walked downstairs together hand-in-hand as he was heading out of the front door. Kagome stood at the front door watching her best friend put his things into the trunk of their silver SUV. Myoga had a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he watched the Lords and Lady get into their SUV.

Inutaishou started the engine and started to back away from the drive. Kagome ran up to the SUV with tears in her eyes with her hands on the window. Inuyasha gave her a sad expression as he did the same.

"Promise to keep in touch with me." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded as Myoga had Kagome back away some so that they could go. It broke Inuyasha's heart to see her that way. As they started to leave, he watched Kagome run after them trying to reach out to him. He rolled down the window to get a better view of her. He poked his head out the window and called out to her.

"Kagome!" She kept running for him.

"Inuyasha!" She called back to him trying her hardest to catch up, but she knew that she couldn't. He did the same, trying to reach out for her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as tears formed in his eyes. He hated the thought of leaving her here.

"Inuyasha get back inside!" Inutaishou growled at him. Inuyasha ducked down with his ears pinned against his head as he went back inside.

"Yes father." He said sadly as tears streamed down his face. 'Kagome...'

"INUYASHA!" She called out to him with desperation and a broken heart. She was on her knees as she watched them disappear from view. Tears streamed down her face as she kept staring in the direction that her best friend had left.

'I'll miss you...' They both thought.

 **End of Flashback**

"You guys have been through so much, haven't you?" Mr. Hayama asked. Both of them nodded. Mr. Hayama smiled and nodded.

"Well, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. You two deserve each other." He told them. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. They watched as Mr. Hayama was about to leave, then he turned around.

"Oh. I almost forgot." He walked up to Kagome.

"Here." He held out an amulet that had beautiful marble beads. The amulet was gold and dark blue with a silver crescent moon in the middle. Kagome took the amulet and stared at it in awe. She turned it over and gasped. The back had an engraving in red kanji words.

" _My dearest Kagome, I'm so sorry that I had left you here all alone. I hope that you can forgive me with all your heart. Please I hope that one day that you will be free from the darkness and be happy. I love you always and forever my daughter. Love, Mom."_

Kagome began to cry as she held the amulet close to her heart. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome bringing her close to him.

"I knew your mother before she had you Kagome." Mr. Hayama said. She told me that I should give that amulet to you once I met you. And I knew about you too Inuyasha. Izayoi, your mother, was with Ai when she gave me this amulet. Kagome, your mother told me that this amulet will protect you from people like your father and Naraku. I know about him too because of Onigumo Muso. Onigumo worked for the Yamata Corporation and took over the Otto Corporation." Mr. Hayama explained. Inuyasha gasped with shock.

"Yamata and Otto? You sure about that?" Inuyasha asked. Mr. Hayama nodded sternly.

"Yes, Yamata cost Hige to lose his job at Otto, which made Hige to lose his senses. Onigumo took advantage of that and darkened his heart." Mr. Hayama explained more.

"How is it that you know about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Kagome's mother was the one who explained things to me. I'm a Priest who's been traveling around the world helping those in need. I took on a role as teacher, and well, here I am. He said with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a plane to catch." He told them. Inuyasha and Kagome left the room as they bowed to Mr. Hayama. The watched as their teacher left to head to California.

"I still can't believe that Mr. Hayama knew about us." Kagome whispered in shock. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Come on." He said as he took Kagome's hand in his with a smile. Kagome looked up at him with her golden amber eyes.

"Let's go home." he told her. She nodded with a smile. Both started off together to head home.

 **That's all for this chapter you guys. ^_^ I hope you all like my story so far. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review. I would really appreciate it. The story is not over yet though! We still have a battle and a competition to go through. We even have Hige that I brought into scene! Want to know what happens next? Find out in the next chapter as the story continues, until then Ciao! ^_^**


	17. Hige

**Hey guys, Cutimist here! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. I'm working really hard on this one. This actually turned out to be my favorite story to work on and put all my heart into. ^_^ Don't get me wrong, I did the same with my first two stories, it's just with this one I've really dug deep into it and I'm having fun with this story. I love music and I love Inuyasha, put them together and I make this. I can't take all the credit though, I had a lot of inspiration from other writers on this site to create my own. You guys are very talented. :) Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter! ^_^**

 **Chapter 17: Hige**

Inuyasha and the gang were at the field of flowers today training for the battle of Naraku's band and Hige. They also practiced for the competition that's coming up next week. Kagome was having a good time training with her friends and learning new things. Inuyasha would watch as her skills would improve during their training.

"Hey Rin, catch!" Sango tossed a katana blade to Rin, she caught the hilt of the blade and started to swing. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he watched Rin with a sword. Her moves were so swift and elegant. She would never miss a beat as Rin and Kagome would clash blades.

"Since when did Rin learn how to use a sword?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched the two girls clash their blades and dodge each others attacks. They were definitely showing off their skills.

"Sango had taken Rin as her apprentice a few months ago. Rin wanted to learn how to use weapons and help out with the training. Sango said that she is a fast learner and has actually ranked the second best fighter. Sango is the other best fighter as you can tell already." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to watch the girls.

"Here I come!" Rin said as she dashed forward with her blade.

"I don't think so!" Kagome said as she dashed forward herself. They clashed their blades again and moved closer to each other.

"Give it up Rin, you can't defeat me." Kagome smirked. Rin simply chuckled.

"You forget who my teacher is." Rin whispered as she tossed down a paralysis powder and back flipped away from it. Once the powder exploded to dust and surrounded Kagome, Kagome fell to the ground unable to move. Rin jumped up and landed on the ground in front of Kagome with her blade pointing at her.

"Give up?" Rin asked with a smug look. Kagome groaned as the effect wore off and looked up to Rin with a look of defeat. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were surprised by Rin. Kagome raised a hand with a smile.

"You win Rin." Kagome said. Rin pulled back her sword with a smug smile and turned her back on Kagome to head to Sango. Kagome smirked as she took that opportunity to pounce Rin.

"I don't think so." Rin said as she and Kagome clashed blades again. Kagome was surprised.

"H-How!?" Kagome asked. Rin chuckled.

"Like I said, you forget who my teacher is." Rin smiled. The girls broke apart staring at each other.

"Great job Rin! That was splendid!" Sango clapped her hands, praising Rin. Sango felt so proud to be Rin's teacher.

"Damn that girl has spunk!" Koga shouted.

"That was amazing Rin!" Ayame exclaimed in excitement. Rin blushed rubbing the back of her head. Kagome giggled and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Great job Rin. I thought I had you there, but you surprised me. Sango has been a really good teacher to you." Kagome smiled. Rin nodded with a smile.

"I always do my best and give it my all. I knew a little about combat moves because I took some lessons when I was younger, but as I got older I never had time anymore. I'm glad that Sango asked me to be her apprentice. Now I know a whole lot more." Rin explained happily.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed towards the girls with smiles on their faces.

"Sesshomaru! Did you see me!?" Rin asked happily as she hugged Sesshomaru. He chuckled and patted Rin on the head.

"Yes, I did. You did a fabulous job sweetheart." He praised her with a kiss. Rin blushed, she felt so happy being here with the man she loved. Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he walked up to a slightly disappointed hanyou-miko.

"What's wrong koi?" He asked her. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha.

"I lost, to a human too." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha chuckled shaking his head. He thought of something and reached out his hand to rub one of Kagome's ears. Kagome stiffened a little but relaxed by his touch. She began to purr lovingly.

"That's not fair Inu." Kagome whined a little. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly.

"Don't look so disappointed koi. You did a fabulous job too. You've gotten better with your speed, strength, and powers. Your skills have really improved during our trainings." Inuyasha tilted her chin up to have her look at him.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked with a small smile. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do Kags." He said. Kagome hugged him happily as he embraced her.

What the gang didn't know, was that there were two pairs of eyes watching them.

"So, when do you plan on turning Kagome Hige?" A mans voice asked as he looked at Hige.

"Patience Menomaru, soon everything will go according to plan." Hige smirked evilly as they both disappeared.

The Inu-gang decided to call it quits for the day and just simply relax. Kagome had her iPad ready and started to play it. What no one expected to hear was

' **Step Down** ' by The Moxy. Kagome quickly paused it with an apologetic look, her ears pinned against her head.

"Was that ' **Step Down** ' by The Moxy Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked at her with a concerned look.

"I use to listen to them when I was younger when I was dealing with a lot of crap. Also, I listened to them when I was dating Hojo, but I always had earphones in when I listened to them." Kagome explained. Everyone nodded their understanding, not pushing it any further. Kagome found a different song and played ' **Truly Madly Deeply** ' by Savage Garden. She leaned on Inuyasha as the song played. Everyone smiled as they were happy to be with the one they love.

Later on that day, Inuyasha and the gang decided to head back to the mansion for a dip in the pool. The Takahashi's had two pools, one in their backyard for nice warm days, and one in their mansion for days like this when it's too cold to go swimming. It was the start of winter break and the competition was next week, 3 days before Christmas Eve.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome went upstairs to their rooms to get dressed into their bathing suits while the rest of the gang went to their homes to dress in theirs. Inuyasha came out wearing red swim trunks with a yellow stripe on the left side. Sesshomaru came out with silver swim trunks with two blue stripes on each side of his trunks. Kagome came out in a red bikini. The top crossed at the back and in the front were jewels that looked like diamonds that half circled at the top part of both breasts. The bottom had jewels as well but only on the top part of the bikini bottom, and it was tied with two bows on each side. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome with hint of lust. 'Damn, she looks good.' He thought to himself with a blush. ' **Can we pounce her**?' His inner demon growled with more lust. Inuyasha mentally shook his head chuckling. 'Not a good idea right now.' He said to his inner demon with an amused expression.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she took his hand leaning into him. Inuyasha's face turned ten shades of red as he felt her half naked body pressed up against him. 'Dammit! She has no idea what she does to me!' He thought to himself as he took slow deep breaths. The three of them went down stairs to meet the others waiting for them in the living room dressed in their bathing suits.

Miroku couldn't stop staring at Sango. Her bikini was a burgundy color, top and bottom was all glittery. The top of her bikini had straps with jewels on them, and the bottom straps had jewels as well with three chain like straps on each side that hung from the jeweled straps. 'I must have died and went to Heaven.' Miroku thought to himself with a blush. Miroku was wearing dark purple swim trunks with a black panther on the left leg part.

Koga was staring at Ayame, his tail swishing back and forth. 'Damn! I want to mate with her now!" He thought to himself. Ayame was wearin what looked like a white tube top made out of a bunch of tassels hanging from it. Her bikini bottom had jewels at the top part and tied into bows on each side. Koga was wearing black swim trunks with a light blue stripes covering the bottom hem of the leg parts of the trunks.

Sesshomaru gasped as he stared at Rin. She was wearing a bright orange bikini. The top was just plain bright orange that tied at the neck and around the back. The bikini bottom on the other hand was bright orange and yellow mixed in that made it seem like a beautiful sunset.

"Hey guys, ready to go swimming?" Sango asked with a smile. She was so excited, everyone was. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and they lead everyone down a hall. They made a left and went down to where they saw two huge glass double doors at the back. Inuyasha slid both doors open to both sides and welcomed everyone to the pool room. The gang was so captivated by the scenery in the room, it looked like an inside beach with the sand and palm trees here and there. There was even a volleyball set on the other side of the pool.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Ayame said as she started walking inside the pool room. Everyone followed suit as all they looked around. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had smiles on their faces as everyone took in the scenery.

"It's like I'm at the beach! This is awesome!" Sango said in excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Kagome said to her girls with excitement. The girls ran towards the high diving board and started climbing up. The boys watched the girls climb up the high board with wide eyes. Ayame was the first to dive down, she did two front flips before she hit the water as she dove. Koga smirked. Rin was next to dive into the pool. She took a few deep breaths and jumped high into the air and did a swan dive. Sesshomaru's first instinct was to catch her but he let Rin do her routine. He smiled as Rin dove into the water with such grace. Sango was up next. Miroku watched as he saw Sango facing the opposite direction. Sango did a few starter jumps until she reached the highest point and went backwards doing three backflips before diving into the water. Miroku chuckled, she was such a pro in his eyes. Now it was Kagome's turn. Inuyasha's instinct was to protect her from falling as well, but he let her do what she was going to do. Kagome took a few deep breaths and jumped the highest point doing a side twist and then a front flip diving into the water. Inuyasha was amazed by her elegance. Her form was just perfect and so graceful. The guys smiled as they joined the girls in the pool.

Everyone was having such a good time playing chicken and marco-polo.

"Smile everyone!" Izayoi called out as everyone posed for a picture. Kagome was on Inuyasha's shoulders holding on to her legs as she gripped on his hair gently. She was giving a light wave with a smile on her face as Inuyasha looked up at her with a smile. Ayame was in Koga's arms bridal style with a wink and a peace sign, Koga had a surprised look. Sango was bent with her hands on her knees and Miroku had both his hands on her shoulders with a smile. Rin had both her arms wrapped around one of Sesshomaru's arms holding one leg bent backwards as she leaned into him, and Sesshomaru was blushing with surprise.

"Perfect picture you guys!" Izayoi said with a smile as she looked at the picture she took. Kagome and the others were all laughing as the boys were chasing them. Once Kagome got behind Inuyasha, she pounced him into the pool with a smug look as Inuyasha had a surprised look. Izayoi laughed as she got that picture. When they surfaced Inuyasha laughed remembering the moment when they were kids. Kagome chuckled as she knew Inuyasha would figure it out. Inuyasha smirked as he splashed Kagome with a handful of water.

"H-Hey!" Kagome laughed as she did the same. Inuyasha turned away a little as the water hit him. He chuckled as he brought Kagome close to him. Kagome blushed feeling his bare chest. She looked up at him with love and passion. Inuyasha cupped her face and leaned down capturing her lips. Izayoi smiled adoringly as she captured that moment for them. 'I always knew that they would end up together.' She thought to herself. A hand was placed on her right shoulder and she felt lips pressed against her cheek.

"Hello dear." She greeted her loving husband. Inutaishou smiled as he looked at the young couples. Everyone was all at the volleyball net ready to play a round of volleyball. Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome on one side. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga on the other side.

"Making new memories I see." He noticed the camera in his mates hands. She smiled and looked at him with love.

"Of course dear. We haven't seen Kagome in 8 years. Now look how much everyone has grown. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made a band together, Kagome has her band. Inuyasha and Kagome reunited after those 8 years of being separated, and Sesshomaru has a future mate that he's spending time with. He's been smiling ever since he met Rin." Izayoi explained. Inutaishou nodded in agreement as he watched his sons.

"Mine!" Kagome shouted as she ran up to the ball and hit it over the net. Miroku saw it coming his way.

"I got it!" He hit it but it went a different direction. 'Damn!' He cursed himself.

"Help!" Sango told Ayame. Ayame dove as she hit the ball up in the air back into play.

"I got this!" Koga jumped up and spiked the ball. It headed towards Kagome.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha called out. Kagome didn't realize how fast it was coming until she jumped up and Inuyasha dove under her hitting the ball up to where she could spike it back. Once Kagome made contact, the ball made contact with the ground on the other side of the net almost hitting Koga in the head.

"YES!" Kagome said as she landed on her feet.

"Inuyasha has definitely matured more and grown stronger since taking Kagome as his mate." Inutaishou pointed out. Izayoi nodded with a smile as she leaned back against her mates chest.

"I knew that they would end up together." She said to him.

Meanwhile outside of the Takahashi's, Menomaru and Hige were watching the gang having fun.

"Shall we increase the fun Hige?" Menomaru smirked evilly. Hige chuckled darkly staring at his daughter.

"Do it. I gave you a piece of Kagome's DNA, so it should work." Hige explained. Menomaru nodded as he took a leaf in his hands and began to blow, casting the spell.

Kagome started to hear a ring in her ears as she pinned them down against her head. She didn't notice the ball coming right at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha moved in front of her catching the ball. Everyone groaned.

"What gives Inuyasha!?" Koga and Sango said in unison. Inuyasha glared at the others telling them to shut up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Kagome doubled over holding her stomach panting heavily.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha knelt down beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Make. It. Stop." Kagome strained. The ringing in her ears was getting worse and louder. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what was going on with Kagome until he felt it. 'No! I thought I had more time!' Kagome's blood was beginning to change her into a full demon. Kagome got up and ran out of the pool area.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her, worried about what she might do. Kagome turned back to look at him with blood red eyes and teal irises, with purple jagged stripes on each side of her cheeks like his.

"Don't come near me Inuyasha, I don't know what I might do." She gave him a warning growl and ran off towards the ringing.

"Now's our chance." Hige smirked evilly as he got up to walk towards his daughter.

"I got to get out of here." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Come with me Kagome dear. I'll help you with your problem." An all too familiar voice said. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"F..Father?" She whispered shockingly. Hige chuckled darkly.

"Of course my dear Kagome. Who else would it be?" He said with a smug look. Inuyasha caught up to Kagome with a gasp as he saw Hige.

"Hige." Inuyasha growled angrily. Hige looked over at Inuyasha and suddenly recognized his features.

"Well well... So you were the one that took my little Kagome away from me." Hige pointed out. Inuyasha crouched down in front of Kagome protctively growling with anger.

"I wont let you lay your filthy paws on her anymore, you bastard!" Inuyasha barked as he growled louder.

"AH!" Kagome screamed as she felt her blood getting hotter. She crouched down holding herself, she was trying to stay in control as much as she could without going on a bloodlust rampage.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders crouching down to her level. His eyes turned blood red, but his irises remained amber gold. He glared and growled at Hige with anger.

"What the hell are you doing to her Hige!?" Inuyasha barked as he held Kagome close to him.

"Please Inuyasha. Get away. I don't want to hurt you." Kagome said in a raspy voice. She was fighting for control. 'Dammit! I won't let my father do this to me!' She growled as she slammed her fist on the ground.

"It's not me whose doing it, although it was MY idea." Hige said in a dark tone. Inuyasha widened his eyes as he caught another scent. He looked up in a tree and spotted a demon with long greenish blue hair, two red stripes on his forehead, and two red antennae like things on his head. His eyes were red with light purple eye shadow around both his eyes.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. The demon chuckled evilly.

"I am a moth yokai known as Menomaru. Let's just say we have plans for your little hanyou-miko over there." Menomaru said darkly as he blew on the leaf again making Kagome gasp.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha growled as he looked back at Menomaru. 'I won't let Kagome suffer anymore dammit!' He jumped up with his claws ready.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He called out his attack as he slashed down, but Menomaru dodged his attack. Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't head straight into battle without a strategy, but he needed to stop this fast before they took over Kagome. 'Dammit! What am I going to do!?' He growled to himself as he looked back and forth between Hige and Menomaru seeing dark smirks on their faces. His ears twitched and felt his skin crawl as he felt Kagome's miko aura filled with her demonic aura. 'Shit!' He cursed as he looked at her.

Kagome was growling ferociously, her bangs covering her eyes. Her demon-miko aura was illuminating all around her, stronger than ever. When she looked up Inuyasha didn't expect to see Kagome's eyes glowing a dark purple like they did. When she first started transforming, her eyes were blood red with teal irises. Now her eyes were normal with glowing purple irises. 'Kagome?' He wasn't sure if this was his Kagome or full demon Kagome. She still had the purple jagged stripes on each side of her cheeks, her claws and fangs were a little longer and sharper, and her blood smelled like yokai blood.

"Move Inuyasha." Kagome growled. Inuyasha stepped back without a word. 'Should I do something about this? I mean normally I wouldn't let her order me like that since I'm her alpha but she feels different somehow. Something is telling me to let her do what she needs to do because of her father.'

"That's right Kagome, come to your father." Hige smirked darkly. Inuyasha was worried that they gained control over her as she took a step towards her father. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a certain song in the background that completely fit this situation.

' **You Can't Take Me** ' by Brian Adams

 **You can't take me... YEAH!**

Kagome pushed her father away from her as she began to circle him. Hige was completely surprised. 'What the hell!?'

 **Gotta fight another fight**

 **Gotta run another night**

 **I'm gettin' out check it out**

 **I'm on my way and I don't feel right**

 **I got to get me back**

 **I can't be beat and that's a fact**

 **It's ok I'll find a way**

 **They ain't gonna take me down no way**

 **(ooooooooooh)**

Kagome pounced her father. Hige stopped her by grabbing her hands and throwing her down.

 **Don't judge a thing to you know what's inside it**

 **Don't push me I'll fight it**

 **Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo**

Menomaru decided to help Hige but Inuyasha wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Your fight is with me you filthy vermin." Inuyasha growled. As Kagome and Hige fought, so did Inuyasha and Menomaru.

 **If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it**

 **Ya can't come uninvited**

 **Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo**

 **You can't take me I'm free**

Kagome slashed her father across the chest as he fell to the ground with blood dripping down his shirt. 'Dammit! I have to get the Shikon No Tama out of Kagome before I die.' He thought angrily to himself.

 **Why did it all go wrong**

 **I wanna know what's go'in on**

 **What's this holdin' me**

 **I'm not where I'm spose to be**

 **I gotta fight another fight**

 **I gotta fight with all my might**

 **I'm getting out so check it out**

 **You're in my way yeah you better watch out**

 **Ooooooh come on**

 **Don't judge a thing till ya know what's inside it**

 **Don't push me I'll fight it**

 **Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Nooo**

 **(oooooooohhh)**

Hige slashed Kagome on the right side of her rib cage area allowing the Shikon No Tama to fly out of her body. Kagome hissed in pain from Hige's knife. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood and looked towards her. 'No, Kagome!' He was worried about her but Menomaru kept fighting Inuyasha off and distracting him long enough for Hige to get the Shikon no Tama.

 **If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it**

 **Can't come uninvited**

 **Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo**

 **You can't take me I'm free**

Kagome growled at her father and extended her claws a little bit.

"Menomaru! Take the Shikon No Tama and give it to Naraku!" Hige shouted as he threw the jewel to Menomaru. The moth yokai caught the jewel with a smirk and flew off, disappearing into the distance. Kagome smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. 'To think that I'll be killed by my own daughter.' Hige thought to himself.

"Goodbye, father." And with that said, Kagome went through his chest with her clawed hand leaving a hole in his chest. At the end of the song she said along with the last words.

 **Ahh yeah** "I'm free" **I'm free**

 **That's all for this chapter you guys. ^_^ Kagome is finally free from her father but she still has Naraku and the others to deal with, and then we have Menomaru who is also working for Naraku. Want to find out what happens next? Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I really appreciate it. Until next chapter, Ciao! ^_^**


	18. Kagome's New Blade

**Hey guys, Cutimist here! Thank you so much to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed my story. It makes me feel really happy to see how much others are enjoying my stories, especially this one. ^_^ You guys are so awesome! You asked for more, so here it is! The next chapter to my story! ^_^**

 **Chapter 18: Kagome's New Blade**

After that encounter with Hige, Inuyasha decided to take Kagome to a swords smith that he knew to help forge a blade for Kagome. She may have been able to control her inner demon once, but that doesn't mean that she'll be able to do it again.

"So, where is this swords smith Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she followed him, jumping from one tree limb to the next. Inuyasha was sniffing the air to make sure that the swords smith is still at his place, instead of running off like a coward.

"He lives up in the mountains Kagome. He's the one that forged my Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga." Inuyasha explained.

"What does your sword do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked side by side. Inuyasha looked up at the sky with a slight smile.

"It can destroy 100 demons in a single stoke. It's a very powerful sword. It also has two purposes for me, that's why father thought it was best for me to have it instead of Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained some more. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"And what purposes might those be?" She asked him. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her beautiful amber gold eyes with his. Kagome felt her heart miss a beat. Inuyasha was facing her and reaches for a few strands of her beautiful silver hair.

"Kagome." He whispered with so much love in his voice. He slowly starts to let the strands of her hair fall back into place as he spoke.

"One of it's purposes for me, is so that I could protect the one I care for. Meaning you Kagome." Inuyasha told her as he let the last strands of her silver hair go. Kagome was love struck and felt captivated by her mate.

"What's it's other purpose?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her with a stern look.

"Remember when we were kids, and you told me that you wanted me to control my inner demon?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well that's what the Tetsusaiga does for me. It keeps my inner demon at bay. As long as I have it by my side or it's close by, then my inner demon stays in check." He explains to her. Kagome stares at Inuyasha.

"But what about the purple jagged stripes on your cheeks right now Inuyasha? They usually show up when you turn into your inner demon, but since we became mates, they stay there now. Your eyes are still amber gold instead of blood red with teal irises." Kagome tries to figure out his logic about his Tetsusaiga keeping his inner demon in check. Inuyasha chuckles as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, it's just a few changes that happened when I took you as my mate. Remember, I became stronger and wiser to protect you Kagome. I'm still me. Plus I have better control of my inner demon with or without my sword." He said with a smile. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Y-You do?" She asked with a hint of surprise. Inuyasha nodded.

"Since that day when you were unconscious from the poison, I stood up to my inner demon telling it to back off and to let me handle things. I wasn't going to allow it to control me anymore. I said that I'm the one who controls it. So now I'm able to will it to come out only if necessary, but I'm still me." He smiled.

Kagome thought for a minute, then looked back up into his eyes. She hesitated for a few minutes, but she decided to ask.

"Can.. Can I see?" She softly asked him with a hint of shyness. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock.

"You really want to see me will it to come out?" He asked with shock. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"If you can control it, then there's no reason to be afraid right?" She pointed out. Inuyasha shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, no, but I never expected you to ask me to actually transform." He exclaimed. She smiled as she took a step back from him. Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kagome watched as his claws and fangs grew a little bit longer and sharper. When he opened his eyes, they were blood red but his irises were still amber gold.

Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha, seeing his demonic features. He definitely felt a lot more stronger and a lot more intimidating. If he used this form, he could have anyone crouch down with their tails between their legs. 'Well he IS alpha.' Kagome thought with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome walk towards him. She reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I'm glad that you're able to control it now Inuyasha. I bet you would have Naraku scared with his tail tucked between his legs." Kagome said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha chuckled.

" **I would love to see that. Naraku has done enough damage in our lives.** " Inuyasha gently takes Kagomes chin and holds it up for her to look at him. He gives a protective stern look.

" **And I'm not going to let him cause anymore damage than what he's already done.** " He told her. Kagome nodded as she leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

" **I'll make sure that he begs for mercy by the time I get done with him. He will get what's coming to him.** " Inuyasha growled protectively. Kagome's grin widens as she felt his arms tighten around her protectively. 'I love this man.' She thought to herself.

"As much as I love this protective demon side of you, I want my protective hanyou back." She smiled up at him lovingly. Inuyasha chuckled as he willed his demon side back, and he was back to his hanyou self. He leans in and kisses Kagome with love and passion.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered against her lips. Kagome shivered lovingly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said breathlessly. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they started back on their journey to the mountains of the swords smith.

 **A few hours later**

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the mountains where Inuyasha said where the swords smith lived. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he leaped up to where there was an opening in the mountains.

"So he lives inside a cave?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. It's where he likes to do his work." He told her as the walked up to the entrance of the cave.

"Hey Totosai! You there!?" Inuyasha called out.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" A voice asks as the owner of the voice steps forward. An elder demon with a green shirt and green pants with black stripes looked up and down at Inuyasha. He was holding a pretty large mallet. Kagome assumed that it was used for forging blades.

"My, my Inuyasha you sure have changed since the last time we encountered each other." Totosai exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded.

"I assume it's because you took in a mate?" The elder demon asked. Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome. She took his hand and stepped forward. She bowed to the elder demon.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's mate." She introduces herself with a smile.

"Hmm." Totosai looks at Kagome up and down.

"So, you're here for a sword am I right?" He asked her. Kagome nodded.

"You see Master Totosai, my inner demon was brought out by a spell that another demon and my father used. At first, I thought I was going to go on a bloodlust rampage. But I fought it long enough to gain enough control, meaning I was still in my demon form but I was aware of what I was doing. I'm still worried though because, to me that was just luck. That probably won't happen again." Kagome explained. Totosai nodded.

"Very interesting. It seems that not only are you a hanyou, but a miko as well. That's very rare. From what you told me it seems that your miko powers is what helped you finally gain control of yourself. But like you said, that won't happen every time. That's a lot of energy that can take it's toll on you." Kagome nodded as she remembered how exhausted she was after she got rid of her father.

"Will you be able to make a sword for her to help keep her inner demon at bay?" Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms. Totosai nodded as he pulled out a pair of pliers.

"Of course I will. I will just need your fang my dear and I'll get right on it." He told her. Kagome hesitated a bit, but opened her mouth. Totosai yanked out her fang and Kagome let out a blood curdling scream that could probably be heard for miles. Inuyasha had his ears pinned against his head as he glared at Totosai. He went up to him and bopped him on the head hard enough to leave a lump.

"Dammit Totosai! Haven't you learned your lesson by now that you never yank out a female demon's fang from her mouth!?" He growled. He went beside Kagome to check up on her. She was holding her cheek with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha gently wiped the tears away and softly kissed her cheek. That made Kagome slightly better.

"He did the same thing to me when he re-forged my Tetsusaiga. It'll grow back in half a day." He reassured her. Kagome nodded taking slow deep breaths trying to calm down.

"I'll have your sword ready in three days." Totosai told them. They both nodded as they exited the cave.

"While he does that, why don't we stay here for those three days and take in the scenery?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"That's fine with me." She said to him. She loved spending time with Inuyasha, she was happy that she was his mate.

 **Day 1**

Inuyasha had found a different cave and decided to explore it while his beautiful mate was sleeping. Once he walked inside he gasped. The cave was filled with blue, green, white, and pink crystals, and the suns rays made the cave shine in a kaleidoscope of colors. 'Kagome would love this.' He thought with a bright smile.

Kagome was under a tree with a certain hanyou's jacket covered over her. She was smiling as she was dreaming about her and Inuyasha.

 **Kagome's Dream**

 _"Do you Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Inuyasha smiled as he stared into his lovely bride's amber gold eyes._

 _"I do." He answered. Kagome smiled, a single tear escaping from her eye._

 _"And do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Takahashi as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Kagome smiled that loving smile as she lightly squeezed Inuyasha's hands._

 _"I do." She answered. Inuyasha smiled lovingly._

 _"May I have the rings please?" The priest asked the ring barer. A little boy with silver hair and dog ears smiled as he gave the rings to his parents. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they both picked up their rings for each other. Inuyasha held Kagome's ring and spoke._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed." He said as he put the diamond ring on her left ring finger. Kagome smiled as she did the same._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed." She told him with a smile and slid the ring on his left ring finger. They held each others hands as they stared at each other with love and passion in their eyes._

 _"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. Inuyasha leans in and captures Kagome's lips. Everyone cheers for the happy newlyweds. Inuyasha and Kagome break apart with smiles on their faces._

 _"I love you koi." He told her._

 _"I love you too koishii." She said as they kiss again._

 **End of Dream**

Inuyasha walked up to his sleeping mate with a smile on his face. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' He wondered to himself as he saw a smile on her face. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Wake up sweetheart." He said softly to her. Kagome begins to flutter her eyes open.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She looks up to see where he was and smiled.

"Good morning mate." He said caressing her cheek. Kagome smiled and rubbed her nose on his.

"Morning my dearest." She said to him. He helped her up from the ground and she stretched to wake herself up some more.

"Would you like to go to the hot springs?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"Boy would I!" She said with an excited tone. He chuckled as he lead her to the springs. He pecks her on the cheek and heads out to go hunt for food. Kagome was a little disappointed because she really wanted him to join her. She undressed from her clothes and walked into the spring.

"Ahh, this is the life." She whispered to herself as she relaxed.

Inuyasha came back in no time with two rabbits. He made a fire and began to skin his catch. His ears twitched and a smile played across his lips as he heard Kagome singing ' **I'm With You** ' by Avril Lavigne.

 **I'm standing on a bridge**

 **I'm waiting in the dark**

 **I thought that you'd be here by now**

 **There's nothing but the rain**

 **No footsteps on the ground**

 **I'm listening but there's no sound**

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

 **Won't somebody come take me home**

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Tryin' to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I, I'm with you**

 **I'm with you**

 **I'm looking for a place**

 **I'm searching for a face**

 **Is anybody here I know?**

 **'Cause nothing's going right**

 **And everything's a mess**

 **And no one likes to be alone**

 **Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

 **Won't somebody come take me home**

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Tryin' to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I, I'm with you**

 **I'm with you**

 **Oh, why is everything so confusing?**

 **Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

 **Yeah yeah yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **yeah yeah yeah**

 **YEAH!**

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Tryin' to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I, I'm with you**

 **I'm with you**

 **Take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I, I'm with you**

 **I'm with you (2x)**

 **I'm with you**

Inuyasha was up in a tree branch listening to his precious Kagome. 'I love it when she sings.' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha had got her two new sets of clothes from a nearby town. One was a green long sleeve shirt to keep her warm, since it's winter. The shirt had lace at the neck of the shirt in the front. He got her blue jeans with a pair of black loafers. The second set was a red spaghetti strap top with jewels on the breasts, a long black skirt and a small black velvet jacket that only covered her top half.

"Catch Kagome!" Inuyasha tossed her a bottle of shampoo and some body wash soap. He knew she loved the scent of lavender, so he got the lavender body wash. Kagome caught the two bottles with a smile.

"Thanks Inu!" Kagome smiled as she began to wash her body with the soap that Inuyasha got for her. After she was done with that, she moved on to her hair, running her fingers through carefully. She didn't want to get any water or soap in her dog ears. Inuyasha smiled as he could smell her beautiful lavender scent with a hint of vanilla. But as he took in her scent another scent that he's never smelled before came from her. This scent smelled very sweet like honey. 'Now why does she smell like honey as well? That's new.' He thought to himself.

Kagome was done bathing and dried herself off. She took the green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She blushed when she got her new pairs of underwear on and dressed into her clothes. She never really expected for Inuyasha to buy her some new things, let alone underwear.

"I'm done Inuyasha." She said as she walked up to a tree where he was sitting. He smiled as he looked at her.

"I bet you feel a whole lot better." He said with a chuckle. Kagome leaped up into the branch where he was sitting and leaned against him. The new scent that was coming from her was really sweet, but what could it be?

"Oh I do Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome told him with a smile. He held her close to him leaning on her shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly remembering the crystal cave and smiled. 'Christmas. I'll bring her here for Christmas and show her that cave. I just have to keep her away from that area.' He thought to himself.

Throughout the rest of the day, Inuyasha and Kagome caught up some more and talked about what they have been up to since their separation.

"So, tell me about L.A. Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome chuckled.

"It was beautiful there. Sango and I had a lot of fun. She taught me how to surf when we went to the beach, we played volleyball. Of course every now and then we got those occasional beach boys that would start flirting with us. Ugh, Sango would flirt back. Me? I gave a scary glare telling them to back off." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It annoyed me when Sango would flirt back. The boys would fall head over heels for her. I didn't want to deal with it so while she had her fun, I would go off to have some fun of my own. There was a small amusement park that was close by to the beach that I decided to walk to. I went on a couple of rides until Sango caught up to me. Then she and I went on more rides. We had a lot of fun there. We went to Disneyland and wore ourselves out." Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha smiled as he listened to her time in L.A.

"We went on a bunch of rides there and took a bunch of pictures. Later on when it was night, we got to see The World of Color where they use laser lights, colored lights, water, fire and projectors. You could see the Disney movies showing on the water. The lights were simply amazing and the music was awesome. After that was done they shot off fireworks. It was very beautiful. I wish that you could've been there." She said with a frown. Inuyasha turned her around having her face him. He cupped her cheek in his hand with a smile.

"Someday my Kagome. I promise you'll get to go again, but this time I'm coming with you." He told her. She smiled and hugged her loving mate.

"I can't wait till we get to go together." She whispered.

"Me neither." He whispered back.

"How was New York?" She asked him. Inuyasha thought about for a minute.

"Pretty crowded." He admitted. Kagome giggled at his bluntness.

"I loved going to Town Square and Chinatown. There were a bunch of amazing things there. Oh but when it's dark, New York is very beautiful and breathtaking." He exclaimed.

"Did you get to go to Liberty Island?" Kagome asked.

"I did actually. Seeing the Statue of Liberty up close was amazing. I've seen the Botanical Garden as well, and that was simply gorgeous." He said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see all the things that you've seen once we win the competition!" Kagome said.

"When you win? I think you mean, when we win." He smirked with his nose in the air. Kagome chuckled.

"When we all win." She said.

 **Day 2**

Inuyasha and Kagome were hunting for their lunch. He told her that he was going to teach her all about hunting down her food and being able to prepare it.

"I smell a boar." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded as he guided her to where the scent was coming from. They reached a different spring with a waterfall. Kagome noticed the boar getting a drink of water.

"Stay low Kagome." He whispered as he instructed to her. Kagome crouched down taking slow deep breaths.

"Wait until it's guard is down. Don't just spring forward to attack, otherwise you'll scare it off." He explained. Kagome nodded as she waited till the boar was completely distracted and unaware of it's surroundings.

"Now." Inuyasha told her. Kagome sprung forward and slashed the boar, killing it in the process. Inuyasha walked up to her with a proud smile.

"Great job Kagome." He said. She smiled with a slight blush.

"Now we have to skin it." He told her as he prepared a fire. He showed her what she needed to do and let her do the rest herself.

"Good job." He praised her. Kagome was proud of her hunt and proud that she was able to skin her meal before cooking it. Inuyasha helped her cook it until it was good, roasted, and tender.

"That was so good." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded with a smile.

"Definitely." He told her.

"Thank you for teaching me." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course my dearest." He said.

When night fell and everything was quite, Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was asleep before he slowly and carefully got up to head to the crystal cave. It was even more beautiful with the moon's beam shined on them. 'Which one shall I use for her present?' He was deep in thought looking at the different colors. He found an emerald colored crystal and smiled. 'I know wedding rings should be diamonds, but I just know she'll love this even better. Emerald is her favorite after all.' He thought as he carefully carved off the crystal.

He secretly went to a jeweler that he knew, that stayed open 24/7. As he reached the shop, he approached a tall man with cyan colored hair and blue irises. He had two elf like ears and blue and light pink make-up that went around his left eye. The blue started at the eyelid and did a half circle to the corner of the eye. It then started from that corner at the bottom and made a fishtail like look. The blue almost looked like a smaller version of a whale. The pink make up outlined only the top part of the blue, ending at the corner. There were two blue dots going down above the pink, and two pink dots below the blue. His skin was a light tan like Koga's.

"Well if it isn't my dear friend Inuyasha." The man said happily. Inuyasha smiled as he and the man shook hands.

"What's up Kunai?" He asked. Kunai smiled as he went to his desk.

"Oh you know, the usual. Making a profit out of making beautiful jewelry for everyone." Kunai chuckled. Inuyasha chuckled as well.

"What can I do for you buddy?" Kunai asked. Inuyasha gave Kunai the emerald colored crystal. Kunai's eyes went wide.

"I need you to make an engagement ring out of that, with a silver band. Would you be able to do it?" He asked. Kunai smiled.

"Of course Inuyasha. I will make it the best engagement ring any woman has ever seen." Kunai exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks man." He told him.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Kunai asked. Inuyasha chuckled and looked out the door.

"Her name is Kagome. I told you about her, remember?" He said as he looked back at Kunai.

"Oh wait, is this the same girl that you have always protected since you were seven? The same girl that always stayed by your side?" Kunai asked. Inuyasha nodded with a warm smile.

"The very one." He admitted.

"Weren't you guys like, best friends?" Kunai wondered.

"We were best friends, still are. But ever since I moved to New York, everything changed. I couldn't stop thinking about her. We always kept in touch, but I still missed her a lot. We finally reunited after eight years of being away. She and I went to the same collage, Shikon Music Academy." Inuyasha explained.

"Ah, so the first semester ended huh? And if I'm reading you correctly, you and Kagome mated at one point of the semester." Kunai smirked.

"Yes. She's a hanyou like me now because of the Blood Bond transformation. I had to do it because it was the only way to save her, but I wanted to ask her first. When she opened her eyes for the first time in three days, I told her about it and she accepted. She even accepted me as he mate." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kunai smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally happy again Inuyasha. You always worried me every time you called me." Kunai said. Inuyasha had his ears pinned to his head.

"Sorry. It's just that, I couldn't get a hold of Kagome anymore. I couldn't figure out what happened and it upset me. I was really worried that I would never be able to see her again. That scared me. I needed someone to talk to, to keep me sane." Inuyasha admitted. Kunai chuckled.

"I'm glad you guys found each other again." Kunai said as he took the crystal into the back.

"I'll have this ready for you first thing in the morning buddy." Kunai said.

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said as he started to head out the shop, but then a thought hit him.

"Hey Kunai?" He turned his head to look back.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kunai looked up at his buddy.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but.. when there's a scent that you completely don't recognize coming from your mate.. does that mean that she's.." He began to say.

"She's with pup Inuyasha." Kunai smiled with a nod. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with surprise. 'I'm going to be a father?' He thought to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Kunai." He said as he left the shop and back to where his beautiful mate still slept. He knelt down beside her and gently placed his hand on her stomach with a warm and loving smile. 'I'm going to be a father.'

 **Day 3**

Today was the day for Kagome to get her new sword from Totosai and for Inuyasha to get his present from Kunai. Inuyasha and Kagome walk up to the entrance of the cave.

"Is it finished Totosai?" Inuyasha asked. Totosai turned around holding a sword in it's sheath with a purple band on the sheath.

"Draw your sword Kagome." Totosai told her. Kagome took the hilt of her blade and pulled it out of the sheath. It looked like a smaller version of Tetsusaiga. It had a purple glow surrounding it. Her hair was flowing as she felt the swords aura. 'What is this feeling?' She asked herself.

"Let's take it outside to try it out shall we." Totosai suggested. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as they all went outside.

"Now feel that aura in your sword and swing." Totosai said. Kagome closed her eyes feeling the aura within her sword. She felt it pulse and snapped her eyes open. She tightened her hold on the hilt of her blade, brought it up over her head and swung it down with force that it let out several purple lights of destruction.

"Woah!" Kagome said with excitement.

"That attack is known as the Enerugiburasuto, or Energy Blast. It basically has the same affect as the Kaze No Kizu or Wind Scar, only twice as powerful." Totosai explains. The sword pulses again showing a new power. It looked like a bunch of purple shards covering the sword.

"What's this attack?" Kagome asked.

"Try it out." Inuyasha said. Kagome raised her sword again and swung it down. She watched as purple shards came flying from the sword hitting some dead trees and some stumps. The shards vanished into the dead trees and stumps causing them to purify and grow. The stumps turned into new trees and the dead trees grew new branches and leaves. Both with stronger bark.

"Oh wow." Kagome gasped.

"That attack is called the Jundo no Hahen or Purity Shards. It can penetrate any evil or any dead thing, living or not, the shards will dissolve into the object or person and purify the hearts of evil. With a person, demon or hanyou, you can swing that sword using that attack if you wish to save their souls from evil and darkness in their hearts. For objects like those trees, you can use that attack to create new life into them if you wish so." Totosai explained.

"Cool." Kagome exclaimed with a smile. Kagome's sword pulses again, and wind started flowing all around her sword. Her hair was blowing to the side. It felt more powerful than the Energy Blast. She took her sword and swung it down. Gusts of wind flew really hard leaving debris behind.

"That attack was called the Senpu or Whirlwind. In a way it's kind of like the Bakuryuha or Backlash Wave, only it's not as strong nor quite as powerful." Kagome nods with a smile, she still thought it was pretty cool though.

"Be warned though Kagome. You must keep your sword with you at all times for right now, until you are able to control your inner demon like Inuyasha can." Totosai said in a stern voice. Kagome nodded, understanding the warning.

"By the way, what's my swords name?" Kagome asked.

"Shinseina Kiba or Sacred Fang. You are an Inu-hanyou with sacred powers, so I figured your sword could use the word Sacred in there somewhere." Totosai explained. Kagome smiled with a nod as she sheathed her sword and placed it at her hip.

"Thank you Master Totosai." Kagome bowed.

"Anytime." He said. Kagome and Inuyasha left the cave and jumped down to the ground.

"Awesome! I have a new blade!" Kagome shouted with excitement. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Good thing all that training paid off on how to use a sword. Now you just need to learn how to use those three powers of your sword." He told her. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Wait right here. I have to go into town to ask about something. It's kind of personal." He added that to get her off track so that she wouldn't ask him questions later. Luckily for him, she nodded like she understood.

As Inuyasha got into town, he went into the jewelry shop and saw Kunai at the desk with a smile.

"Did you finish it Kunai?" Inuyasha asked. Kunai brought a dark blue velvet box from underneath his desk and opened it up for Inuyasha to see. The emerald was in a shape of a heart with one small diamond on each side of the heart. On each side of the small diamonds were a few smaller emeralds, probably about four on each side. Inuyasha was amazed at Kunai's handy work.

"It's beautiful. I just know she'll love it. Thanks Kunai." Inuyasha said shaking his buddy's hand.

"No problem at all." Kunai said with a smile. Inuyasha brought out his wallet, Kunai reached out to stop him.

"It's alright. It's on me. I hope everything goes well for you." Kunai said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Thanks man, I really owe you one." He said as he headed out of the shop with the dark blue velvet box in his hand. He looked down at the box with a smile.

'First I'll show her the cave, then I'll ask her. Christmas is the perfect time for that.' He thought to himself as he started his way back to his mate.

 **Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. ^_^ I wanted to build with this one. Have a cute InuKag fluff, add some special surprises. I really loved writing this chapter. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I really appreciate it. So, until next chapter, Ciao!**


	19. Suspicious Character Menomaru

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a bit to upload a new chapter. You know how school is with all the homework and stuff. And don't get me started about my job hahaha. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I try my best to make this story one of the best. It's definitely longer than my other two ^_^**

 **Author's Note : I would like to explain a few things though. First of all, I'm not trying to make Rin nor Sesshomaru useless in my story. Rin was helping Kagome train and won against her thanks to the training she had with Sango. Rin is Sango's apprentice and ranked the second best fighter. Also, I understand that Sesshomaru is really powerful but so is Inuyasha. In the end Sesshomaru helped the gang during the final act during the battle against Naraku. As the series went on, I believed that Sesshomaru was gaining a bit of respect for Inuyasha, vise versa. (Oh Sesshomaru has Bakusaiga and Tenseiga in this story). For all the battles that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had against each other, in my opinion, I think secretly he was preparing Inuyasha ^_^ I'm not trying to make Kagome and Inuyasha look more powerful than Sesshomaru. I would believe that since taking Kagome as his mate, he would be more mature and be at the same level as Sesshomaru and when Sesshomaru takes Rin as his mate, he would be twice more powerful. With Kagome, I understand that it's impossible for her to be both a hanyou and a miko but my imagination begs to differ and make it possible. ^_^ I've seen some really great writers on here that have done the same, and their stories are fantastic! :D Well enough of explaining, it's time to move on to the next chapter! ^_^**

 **Chapter 19: Suspicious Character Menomaru**

Menomaru had given the Shikon No Tama to Naraku after leaving Hige with the rest. He knew that Hige wouldn't last long. 'Damn. I didn't think that girl could escape from my spell so easily. Wait!' He thought for a minute and gave an evil smirk. 'She would've given in if the spell was just a bit stronger. I need the girls blood to do that.' He chuckled darkly to himself as he disappeared into a forest.

 **Meanwhile at the Takahashi's**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were talking about what happened with Kagome and her father. Inuyasha and Kagome had just got back from the mountains after getting her new sword Shinseina Kiba.

"Inuyasha, you said that there was a demon that was helping Hige?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded with a stern look.

"Yes, I didn't know who this guy was. He seemed really strong. I didn't know anything about him except that he's a moth demon and he told me his name." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'A moth demon? Surly it couldn't be...' He thought to himself. He only knew of two moth demons, one was defeated by his father. The one he's thinking about, he hasn't seen in years since their last encounter. Sesshomaru was on the verge of destroying the bastard but the coward flew off and disappeared without a trace.

"Inuyasha, what was the name he gave you?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"He said his name was Menomaru." He clarified to his older brother. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"So it IS him." Sesshomaru said out loud with his hand to his chin. He had a very stern look on his face.

"Sesshomaru, do you know him?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded firmly and sat down at his desk facing his little brother.

"Menomaru is the son of Hyoga who was one of the most powerful moth daiyokai's in his clan. Hyoga was defeated by our father years ago when he was trying to take over all of Japan. He thought he could defeat our father, who is one of the most powerful daiyokai's in the Western Lands." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha leaned forward as he listened to his brother.

"I met up with Menomaru a few years ago. He wanted to avenge his father's death, but also become the next Lord Hyoga by absorbing his father's power." Sesshomaru explained as he looked out the window. Inuyasha had his hand to his chin.

"If he's working with Naraku, then Menomaru was probably promised just that. To find where his father's remains are and absorb whatever power was sealed into those remains. And I bet that Naraku is rewarding Menomaru with that this very minute. Hige managed to toss the Shikon No Tama to Menomaru to hand over to Naraku." Inuyasha explained with a stern but shocked expression. Sesshomaru frowned with anger.

"That bastard will not get past me by the time I'm done with him! He escaped once, but I'm sure as HELL not letting that happen again!" He growled. Inuyasha looked at his brother. 'This is Sesshomaru's battle. He knows more about Menomaru than I do, so I won't interfere.' He thought to himself.

"So, what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru thought about it for a few minutes, then he looked at his brother sternly.

"I'm going after Menomaru. This battle is between me and him. Take care of Rin for me while I'm gone, I don't need her following me." Sesshomaru told his brother. Inuyasha nodded in understanding as Sesshomaru started to head out of the study.

"Inuyasha?" He turns to look at his little brother. Inuyasha looks up from his chair and stands in front of his brother.

"When I come back, I'm going to ask Rin if she'll be my mate. Please look after her until then." Sesshomaru said with a serious expression. Inuyasha grins and holds out his hand to his brother. Sesshomaru grins as well as he took Inuyasha's hand and shook it firmly.

"Promise." Inuyasha said with a grin but a hint of seriousness in his tone. Sesshomaru nodded and left the study. He went into the living room where Rin was sitting next to Kagome talking and laughing. The girls turned their heads to see the two brothers come out of the study. They smiled as the two of them joined them in the living room. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms sitting her on his lap.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest as she relaxed into him. She noticed something was worrying Inuyasha. She lifted her head up to see a worried but stern expression.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her, then back up to his brother. Sesshomaru nodded as he held Rin in his arms with a look that said he wanted to be alone with her. Inuyasha understood that look and took Kagome upstairs into his room, well their room since that's where she sleeps too. Not once has she slept in the guest room.

"Why are we up here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed. Inuyahsa turned to look at her with a serious expression.

"Sesshomaru wants to be alone with Rin right now Kagome. He's going to be leaving for a few days to go after Menomaru. He's the moth demon that put you under that spell that transformed you into your demon self." Inuyasha explained. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Will Sesshomaru be okay facing Menomaru by himself?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If there's one thing that you can't do, it's to underestimate Sesshomaru. He's just like father, a powerful daiyokai." Inuyasha said with a look of respect. He shook his head with a smile.

"No, actually Sesshomaru has surpassed our father being one of the most powerful daiyokai's in the Western Lands. Heck, father even said that he was going to let Sesshomaru take over the Takahashi Corp. once he retires." He told her.

Kagome leans on Inuyasha's shoulder with a worried look. She was worried about Rin being upset when Sesshomaru leaves. Inuyasha could sense the discomfort in Kagome.

"What's the matter koi?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. Kagome nuzzled against his neck.

"I'm just worried about Rin. Will she be alright?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry Kagome, she'll be alright. Sesshomaru asked us to take care of her until he gets back. When he gets back he's going to ask her." Inuyahsa said with a small smile. Kagome tilted her head with confusion.

"Ask her what?" She wondered. Inuyasha chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"He's going to ask her to be his mate Kagome." Inuyasha clarified. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Well, I say it's about time." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Clarify." He told her. Kagome repositioned herself to where he was cradling her and she was able to face him easier.

"Well ever since you and I mated, Rin has been asking me questions like: What's it like being Inuyasha's mate? What's it like being a hanyou-miko? How does mating work? What does it mean to mate?" Kagome said to him.

"Hmm, seems like to me she wants to be Sesshomaru's mate. I think a sense a hint of jealousy from her." Inuyasha chuckles. Kagome's eyes widened but then softened. 'I know Sesshomaru will make her happy.' Kagome thought to herself as she relaxed in Inuyasha's arms.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sesshomaru and Rin were having their own conversation.

"What were you and Inuyasha discussing?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru chuckled at her persistence. She really wanted to know what they were talking about, like everything interested her.

"Inuyasha and I were discussing about the other demon known as Menomaru. He's the one that used a spell to bring Kagome's inner demon out. I'm going to be away for probably a few days to hunt him down and defeat him. This battle is between me and him." Sesshomaru said as he stroked Rin's hair. Rin looked down sadly.

"Don't leave me." She said softly. Sesshomaru frowned and held her close to him.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll be back before you know it." He assured her. Rin thought about something and had a hopeful look.

"Can I come with you? I know that the journey and the fight would be dangerous, but I would like to show off how much I've learned from Sango. She's taught me so much about demon slaying." Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"Rin, I know that you are an amazing fighter. I've seen you train, I've seen how hard you work to become a strong demon slayer. You are doing an amazing job Rin, you never cease to surprise me. I knew that you would ask me to come, but I can't risk your life. You are too important to me Rin. You are my life, and if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I need you to stay here with Inuyasha and Kagome, where I know that you'll be safe." Sesshomaru explained. Rin shed tears for Sesshomaru, she didn't want to be away from him. She didn't want anything to happen to him, she was afraid that she would never see him again. Sesshomaru frowned seeing the tears in her eyes. He used his thumb to gently wipe them away and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry Rin. I promise to come back to you, and when I come back there's something that I want to ask you." He caressed Rin's cheek with a loving smile. She looked up at him with eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

"What would that be?" She asked him. Sesshomaru smiled and tapped her nose playfully.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He told her. Rin giggled.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." Rin said as she leaned against his chest. Sesshomaru stroked her hair softly as he looked down at her.

"I'll miss you too Rin." He told her. He thought of a song for this situation and smiled. It was a duet and knew for sure that Rin would recognize the song. He got up and went to his IPad that was on the bar and looked up the song, once he found it he played it. Rin smiled as she recognized the song and began to sing.

' **Love Will Find A Way** ' (Lion King 2 Kiara and Kovu)

 **Rin** / _Sesshomaru_ /Together

 **In a perfect world**

 **One we've never known**

 **We would never need to face the world alone**

 **They can have the world**

 **We'll create our own**

 **I may not be brave or strong or smart**

 **But somewhere in my secret heart**

 **I know, love will find a way**

 **Anywhere I go I'm home**

 **If you are there beside me**

 **Like dark turning into day**

 **Somehow we'll come through**

 **Now that I've found you**

 **Love will find a way**

 _I was so afraid_

 _Now I realize_

 _Love is never wrong_

 _And so it never dies_

 _There's a perfect world_

 _Shining in your eyes_

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go we're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Sesshomaru held Rin close to him with a smile and cupped her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her gently. As they broke for air, he took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise you Rin, that I will come back. Just remember that no matter where I am or how far apart we are, I will always have you in my heart. I love you Rin." He told her with a loving smile. Rin smiled as she was taken into his embrace.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. I know that you'll be back, I believe in you." She told him.

After that, Sesshomaru and Rin said their goodbye's for now. She had a sad smile as she watched her beloved walk out of the mansion with his Bakusaiga and his Tenseiga.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter you guys. I was waiting for the perfect moment to add a SessRin fluff. ^_^ The story is not over yet though, there's still more to come! Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. I deeply appreciate it. ^_^ I would love to hear from you guys on what you think of my story. Sorry that this chapter was a little short, it was a little late when I started on it, and I have work in the morning. Want to know what happens for the next chapter? Find out as the journey continues. So until next chapter, Ciao!**


	20. Kagome vs Hojo

**Hey guys, I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this story as much as I am ^_^ You guys are awesome! This story has been one of the best ones that I have ever worked on so far. Thank you guys so much for your support! ^_^ Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 20: Kagome vs Hojo**

It was the day after Sesshomaru left to go after Menomaru, the gang had decided to hang out at the mall today. The competition was next week, three days before Christmas Eve and they needed to shop for some clothes. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame noticed Rin sighing a lot.

"I know you miss him Rin, but he'll be back. He said he would." Sango said. Rin looked up at Sango with a sad smile.

"Come on Rin, cheer up. Sesshomaru would want you to be happy and cheer him on. He'll be back before you know it." Ayame said with a smile and a wink. Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and nodded with a smile.

"Sesshomaru can take care of himself, after all he IS a powerful demon. I can assure you that Sesshomaru will defeat Menomaru." Kagome winked. Rin's smile brightened as her friends were cheering her up.

"Thanks guys, I know everything will be fine. It's just that I miss him so much." Rin said with a small smile.

"Well, we are going to make you feel better with a bit of clothes shopping!" Ayame said excitedly with her fist up in the air. Everyone laughed at her excitement. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga were following behind their girls while they were discussing about Sesshomaru.

"So, how long will Sesshomaru be gone? He better be here for the competition." Koga exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He will take care of Menomaru before hand. He's hunting him down now as we speak. Once Sesshomaru finds out where Menomaru has been hiding all this time, he'll destroy him. Sesshomaru has been after him for years since their first encounter." Inuyasha explained.

"And when he comes back, Sesshomaru is going to ask Rin to become his mate right?" Miroku whispered with a smirk. Inuyasha nodded.

 **Meanwhile with Bad Blood**

Kikyo wanted to go to the mall to shop for some clothes for the competition. She and Naraku were holding hands, Kaguya was on the other side of Naraku, and Hojo was behind them. He watched Kikyo and Naraku being all lovey dovey, and what did he have? Nothing. 'Maybe this was a bad idea. Why did I have to fall for a woman who is already taken? Why do I let her use me? Dammit! I had a beautiful woman, and what did I do? I abused her and cheated on her. Shows what kind of person I am. Hmm, maybe somehow I can get her back.' He thought with a smirk.

The gang had went inside a store and began shopping for clothes for the competition. Kikyo had found a beautiful red strapless dress that was short and very glittery top to bottom. The bottom of her dress reached her knees. She got some black fishnets and black high heel pumps to go with her dress. Naraku had found her a diamond necklace that covered her neck and a pair of diamond earrings shaped like skull and crossbones. Kikyo was very surprised by his choice of jewelry and smiled. She loved them.

"You're the best Naraku!" She said as she hugged him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Anything for the prettiest woman in the world, and my future Queen." Naraku said as he caressed her cheek.

"Which reminds me." Naraku continued. He took out the Shikon No Tama and placed it around Kikyo's neck.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Shikon No Tama my dear." Naraku told her with a dark smile. Kikyo nodded with a smirk as she looked at the jewel.

"And when the right time comes, I'll make my wish." Kikyo said.

 **Let's check on the Inu-gang shall we**

Inuyasha and the gang were at the food court after they bought their clothes for the competition. They all decided to have some pizza, keeping things simple.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Koga had three full pizza's before they got full. Sango, Miroku, and Rin only had one full pizza since that was all they could eat. The humans were surprised at Kagome's appetite, but then again they weren't THAT surprised since she had Inuyasha's appetite. It's been like that since they became mates.

Once they were done, they wanted to go to another store for jewelry. Rin had asked if she could go to a jewelry store after they ate because she wanted to get something for Sesshomaru for when he got back.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and drew her back to him protectively. Everyone stared at him with confused looks. Then Ayame and Koga knew why he was acting up. The scent of Naraku and the others was in the mall.

"Inuyasha, are we going to go after them?" Koga asked. Inuyasha was growling low in his chest.

"What the hell are THEY doing here anyway?" Inuyasha wondered. Kagome looked around and spotted the band Bad Blood coming in their direction. She began to growl.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The bitch and her pawns." Kikyo snickered. Kagome's eyes glowed red for a split second, but calmed down as she had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Hmph. Same goes for you, KinkyHo." Kagome smirked. Her friends and even Inuyasha laughed at that. Kikyo glared.

"Whatever. That little smug on your face will fall once we wipe the floor with you at the Band Wars competition. And soon after that, we will rule Tokyo." Kikyo said with a smirk. Kagome saw the jewel around her neck and gasped. It was completely defiled by their evil. Kikyo placed her hand over the jewel with an evil grin

"Yes, this is the Shikon No Tama that came from your body. Naraku placed me in charge of it. Isn't that right dear?" She tilted her head towards with a loving smirk. Naraku chuckled darkly as he kissed her.

"That's right dear." He said. Inuyasha and Kagome gagged in disgust.

"Kagome." A voice said behind Kikyo and Naraku. They stepped to the side with smirks on their faces. Hojo had told them what he wanted to do with her, and that was to get her back and turn her over to darkness. 'This is who I am. I will just have to force her to join our side somehow.' Hojo thought with an evil smirk.

Kagome growled as she saw Hojo step forward to face her. Inuyasha was growling protectively, he wasn't going to let Hojo hurt her anymore.

"Back off you bastard! You try anything, you're dead!" Inuyasha barked to Hojo with anger. Hojo chuckled darkly and still took a step towards Kagome.

"Come back my little Kagome. I thought about how things went with us for awhile and I want you back. I will become a better man for you." He told her with a hint of lust in his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.

"There's no way in HELL I'm EVER going back to you! I'm Inuyasha's mate, so back off and leave me alone! I wouldn't choose another man over Inuyasha anyways! You are out of your damn mind you bastard!" Kagome barked at Hojo. Hojo glared as he rose his hand. Kagome saw it coming and pounced Hojo to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear. He didn't know what Kagome would do.

"Don't even think about it you filthy bastard." Kagome growled. Hojo had a dark amused expression.

"You grew a backbone since our last encounter. You're brave to take me on." He chuckled.

"You don't want to mess with me. You don't even have the slightest idea of what I'm capable of." She growled low. Inuyasha pried her off of Hojo and held her close to him. He could feel he inner demon boiling with anger and hatred, and pleasure for killing Hojo. He growled low in his chest to calm Kagome down.

"Kagome. don't worry about this prick. He has no idea who he's dealing with here." Sango said with a smirk as she stepped forward beside Inuyasha. Ayame stood by Sango crackling her knuckles with a glare and a dark grin.

"You got that right Sango. We can deal with these wannabe losers, Shikon No Tama or not. They still look weak to me, and I'm itching for a good fight." Ayame growled. Miroku stood on the other side of Inuyasha with his right hand ready and a smirk playing across his lips.

"Unless you want to be sucked into my wind tunnel, then I suggest you all move it or lose it." He threatened. Koga smirked as the Goraishi appeared in his hand as claws.

"You really don't want to mess with us." Koga said darkly. Inuyasha and Kagome both pulled out their swords as they both transformed into fang like blades.

Naraku and his gang all had wide eyes. Inuyasha smirked as he could smell a hint of fear coming from them.

"Don't think that you will win this battle Inuyasha. It has only just begun, you and your pack will fall." Naraku said with a dark smirk. Hojo thought of something, he chuckled darkly. All eyes were on him.

"What's so funny Hobo!?" Sango asked. Hojo looked at them with a smirk as he got up.

"I have an idea." He looks at Kagome with an amused expression. Kagome raised an eyebrow, she leaned her sword on her shoulder very Inuyasha like.

"And what might that be you son of a bitch!?" Kagome growled. Hojo glared at here but decided to let that pass... for now.

"A sing off." Hojo proclaimed. Kagome thought for a minute ceasing her blade into her sheath.

"Explain." Kagome demanded.

"The sing off will be between me and you Kagome. We will sing for the people in this mall and let them decide who is better. If I win, you will join us and become my girlfriend again, and my slave." He told her darkly. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. Inuyasha growled louder this time, his demon blood boiling with hatred, anger, and the need to kill Hojo. Kagome took a deep breath and smirked.

"If I win, then you will have to give up the Shikon No Tama you bastards." Kagome demanded with a growl. Naraku and Kikyo had wide eyes. 'Damn!" They both thought in unison. 'Just when we had it in our grasp.' Kikyo thought. 'It gets placed in a bet. We'll end up losing it if Kagome wins. You better not screw this up for us Hojo.' Naraku thought darkly with a glare.

"Deal." Hojo said.

Everyone headed towards a stage that was in the area where children took their pictures with Santa. Hojo had told the announcer that was playing music that they wanted to borrow the stage for a sing off. The announcer thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll let you use the stage." The announcer said. As the music was done playing, the announcer stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have a special treat for you guys today. We have two people from their bands who wish to do a sing off to see who the better singer is. With your help, they need to settle a score. This sing off is based on who the better performer is and who picked the best song. So without further ado, let's welcome Akitoki Hojo from his band Bad Blood!" Hojo stepped onto stage with a smile and a wave. Everyone was cheering for him, even the girls. Kagome rolled her eyes. Hojo told his band what to play and got up to the mic.

' **Awake and Alive** ' by Skillet

 **Hojo** / _Kikyo_ (singing from the drums)

 **I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark**

 **I struggle to find my faith as I'm slippin' from your arms**

 _It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast_

 _You breathe into me at last_

 **I'm awake!**

 **I'm alive!**

 **Now I know what I believe inside**

 **Now it's my time**

 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

 **Here!**

 _Right here!_

 **Right now!**

 _Right now!_

 _I'll stand my ground and never back down_

 **I know what I believe inside**

 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

 **I'm at war with the world 'cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul**

 **I've already made up my mind**

 **No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

 _When my faith is getting weak and I feel like giving in_

 _You breath into me again_

 **I'm awake!**

 **I'm alive!**

 **Now I know what I believe inside**

 **Now it's my time**

 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

 **Here!**

 _Right here!_

 **Right now!**

 _Right now!_

 _I'll stand my ground and never back down_

 **I know what I believe inside**

 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

 **Waking up!**

 **Waking up! (4x)**

 **In the dark I can feel you in my sleep**

 **In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

 **Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

 **Forever I will live for you**

 **I'm awake!**

 **I'm alive!**

 **Now I know what I believe inside**

 **Now it's my time**

 **I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

 **Here!**

 _Right here!_

 **Right now!**

 _Right now!_

 _I'll stand my ground and never back down_

 **I know what I believe inside**

 **I'm awake and I'm alive**

 **Waking up!**

 **Waking up! (4x)**

Everyone cheered for Bad Blood as they ended their song. Kagome's eyes went wide. 'Will the song I chose be able to top that?' She thought to herself.

"That was amazing! Don't you think audience!?" The announcer said over the mic. The crowd cheered again.

"Now let's give it up for Kagome Higurashi and her band Acid Love!" The announcer called out. Kagome told the girls what she wanted to sing. They all got ready and Kagome stepped towards the mic. 'Performance, heart, and emotion is what I base the songs I choose from. I won't let him defeat me.'

"You don't understand what music is all about Hojo, this song is for you." Kagome said over the mic. Hojo raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed in wonderment. 'What song did she choose?' He asked himself.

Kagome's girls began to play as she took a few deep breaths and began to sing.

' **White Liar** ' by Miranda Lambert

 **Hey, white liar**

 **Truth comes out a little at a time.**

 **And it spreads just like a fire**

 **Slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**

 **And I don't know why, white liar.**

Kagome starts to head down the stage and walked her way to Hojo.

 **You better be careful what you do**

 **I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes**

 **If they ever found you out.**

 **You better be careful what you say-**

 **It never really added up anyway-**

 **I got friends in this town.**

Kagome smirked as she gestured her hand to Inuyasha and her friends.

 **Hey, white liar!**

 **Truth comes out a little at a time.**

 **And it spreads just like a fire**

 **Slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**

 **And I don't know why, white liar.**

Kagome flipped her hair in Hojo's face.

 **You said you went out to a bar and walked some lady to her car-**

 **But your face has more to tell.**

 **'Cause my cousin saw you on the street, with a red-head named Bernice.**

 **Turns out you don't lie to well.**

She turned back to face Hojo as she began to sing again with a glare.

 **Hey, white liar!**

 **Truth comes out a little at a time.**

 **And it spreads just like a fire**

 **Slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**

 **And I don't know why, white liar.**

She looked at him with an innocent expression as she held his chin in her clawed hand.

 **Here's a bombshell just for you.**

 **Turns out I've been lying too.**

Kagome gives a smirk as she turned away from Hojo, heading back to the stage as she began singing again.

 **Yeah, I'm a white liar!**

 **Truth comes out a little at a time.**

 **And it spreads just like a fire**

 **Slips off of my tongue like turpentine.**

 **And I don't know why, white liar.**

Kagome was playing her guitar with such emotion that just about everyone felt her pain, even Inuyasha. When the song came to an end, everyone cheered louder than what they have done with Bad Blood. Inuyasha smirked, he knew that Kagome had won this battle between her and Hojo.

Naraku glared at Hojo, he knew that they have lost the bet and the Shikon No Tama. He was going to have to punish Hojo for this later on.

"Well it looks like we have our winners!" The announcer said over the mic.

"Kagome and her band Acid Love!" He said with excitement. The whole crowd cheered for Acid Love as the girls walked down the stage. Everyone crowded around them with excitement. Kagome and her girls smiled and thanked everyone for their support, and told them about the Band Wars competition.

Kagome walked over to Hojo with a winning smirk. She looked over at Kikyo with amusement.

"Time to hand over the Shikon No Tama." Kagome demanded as she held out her hand. Inuyasha and the gang surrounded Bad Blood so that they couldn't escape. Kikyo and Naraku growled.

"Fine." Kikyo growled as she took off the Shikon No Tama from around her neck and placed it in Kagome's hand. Naraku and Kikyo glared at Hojo, he knew he was in trouble. 'Good job Kagome.' He thought to himself as he smiled to himself. For once he decided that he had enough of being the bad guy. He played bad guy one last time. He knew that Kagome would place the Shikon No Tama in the bet and he knew that she would win. 'I'm sorry Kagome. At least you're happy with someone who takes better care of you. I can never be forgiving for my sins.' And with that thought in his mind, him and the rest of his band walked away to head back to their school.

 **Wow such a twist right!? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really love writing this one and putting twists and turns, fluffs here and there, and some surprises in this story. I know that this chapter may seem short, but this was like one of those build up chapters. I push further from then on out ^_^ Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. I really appreciate the support ^_^ Wanna know what will happen in the next chapter? Find out as the journey continues. So until next time, Ciao!**


	21. Hojo's Punishment and Naraku's Threat

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, you know how school and work is. But I still make some time to be able to write more chapters for you guys. The story is not over yet, there's still more to come! ^_^ Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter shall we. ^_^**

 **Chapter 21: Hojo's Punishment/Naraku's Threat**

At Magasumi University, Naraku was throwing things across the room as he was shouting his anger towards Hojo. Naraku felt betrayed by his own best friend.

"How could you do this to us Hojo!? You let Kagome win didn't you!? That's why you were soo willing to bet the Shikon No Tama! What the hell were you thinking Hojo!?" Naraku had Hojo by the throat as he was growling and yelling in his face.

"Look Naraku, how was I suppose to know that Kagome would win the hearts of the others!? I thought that I had this, but it turns out that Kagome is a lot better than I thought!" Hojo yelled back with a glare. Secretly he was happy that Kagome won. he had enough of this evil plot of Naraku's. He was just waiting till the right moment to humiliate Naraku and put him and Kikyo to jail.

Naraku tossed Hojo over to the wall, making him hit the back of his head. He gasped and fell to the groud. He started to feel dizzy feeling the blood on the back of his head. His eyes closed as he blacked out.

"Was that really necessary Naraku?" Kikyo asked him. Naraku shot his head toward Kikyo with a glare. Kikyo eeped and backed away a little. 'I've never been so scared of him before. What the hell is going on?' She thought to himself.

"Don't you be going soft on me too Kikyo! I won't allow ANYONE to go soft on me!" Naraku growled.

"Naraku cut the crap. We still need Hojo for the competition." Kikyo glared at Naraku with dark eyes. Naraku widened his eyes with shock. 'No one talks back to me, and yet she did without fear.' He thought to himself with a hint of amusement. Naraku took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What do you suggest we do Kikyo? Obviously we can't use the Shikon No Tama now that Kagome and her band of misfits took it back." Naraku sat back down with his arms crossed.

"The Band Wars Competition. It's next week, three days before Christmas Eve. We have a few more days of practice. They will have an intermission to give people time to vote. That's when we will make our move to capture Kagome and take the jewel back for ourselves." Kikyo explained with an evil smirk.

"I can chant an incantation to turn Kagome back into a human to make things easier for us." Kaguya suggested. Naraku smiled darkly as he looked at the two girls.

"What we have to be careful of is Inuyasha. He won't let Kagome out of his sight, especially now that they are mated." Kikyo said to Kaguya. Narkau thought about something, his eyes went wide as realization hit him.

"Not only are they mates Kikyo, but Kagome is also with pup. A few weeks to be precise." Naraku said. Kikyo shot a surprised look at Narkau.

"She's what!?" Kikyo shouted.

"Kagome's with pup?" Kaguya asked with a shocked expression. Naraku nodded as his grin grew more darkly.

"We'll just have to destroy two of the most precious people in Inuyasha's life, that will destroy his very soul." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"In the meantime, I'm going to head to my studies. I have some business to attend to." Naraku continued as he left. Kikyo was left on the couch with a surprised expression as she looked dazed. 'Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's pup?' She thought with a hint of worry. She was starting to feel bad for the girl that she betrayed her friendship with. Kikyo looked at Hojo and frowned. 'He lost on purpose to let Kagome win. He hated what Naraku was becoming and I'm starting to feel the same way.' Kikyo sighed. Kaguya looked at Kikyo.

"What are you thinking Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo looked at Kaguya wondering if she should trust her. Kikyo decided to write on a piece of paper.

 _I'm starting to doubt my loyalty to Naraku._ Kikyo wrote and gave to Kaguya. Kaguya took the paper and gasped.

 _Is this because of what happened with Hojo? Or is it because we now know that Kagome is with pup?_ Kaguya wrote and gave it back to Kikyo. Kikyo sighed sadly.

 _Both. In all do honesty, I really love children and want some of my own. Now that I hear that Kagome is with pup, I don't want to hurt her. Everything that we have done to her, that I've don't to her, I'm starting to feel guilty about it all._ Kikyo wrote and sent it back. Kaguya read the note and sighed with a nod.

 _I know what you mean. My brother has never been a people person. He was the one that turned out like father the most, the passion for power and total take over. I actually joined up with my brother in hopes of changing him, but I ended up doing things for him instead._ Kaguya wrote and sent the paper back.

 _So, what are we going to do Kaguya?_ Kikyo sent it back. Kaguya sighed.

 _We'll let him think that we are still on his side, just like Hojo is doing. We know the consequences seeing how Naraku knocked Hojo out. Who knows what he'll do to us. We have to let Inuyasha's group handle things from here. We just have to give a little help here and there. Give secret messages or something that tells them that we are on their side._ Kaguya sent the note back to Kikyo. As she read, she thought about the perfect song to give the perfect message to Kagome and the others.

"I'm going out for a bit Kaguya." Kikyo said as she got up and left from the University.

 **Meanwhile at the field of flowers**

Inuyasha and the gang were enjoying their relaxation as they were gathered in a circle having a picnic. Kagome had her IPad on playing some music as everyone chatted.

"I'm so very excited for the both of you Kagome!" Sango said with excitement in her voice. Kagome blushed with a smile playing across her lips. Inuyasha had told Kagome that she was with pup and Kagome had told the others with such excitement.

"I know! I can't wait till he or she arrives in our lives." Kagome said with a loving smile as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Ayame asked curiously. Kagome chuckled placing a finger to her chin.

"Well I have thought of a couple of names. A girl's name and a boy's name." Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"Don't keep us waiting Kagome. Tell us!" Rin said excitedly. Kagome smiled.

"I was thinking Setsuko which means melody child, if our baby was a girl. If it was a boy, I would say Takeshi which means fierce warrior." Kagome explained with a blush. Inuyasha smiled as he heard the two names Kagome had thought up. 'I promise to protect you and our pup Kagome.' He vowed to himself.

Just when everything was peaceful and everyone was having a good time enjoying the beautiful day, Inuyasha stands up with a fierce growl. Kagome's ears twitch as she heard footsteps coming towards them. She got up and wrapped her arms around her mates waist as she looked out into the distance. He eyes widened as she saw a familiar coal black haired miko coming into view.

"What is she doing here?" Kagome growled. Inuyasha looked down to his mate with protective eyes.

"I don't know, but I won't let her hurt you or our pup." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as she watched Kikyo get closer and come to a halt in front of them.

"What do YOU want Kikyo?" Kagome growled. Kikyo raised her hands up with an apologetic expression.

"Kagome, I would like to form a truce and an alliance with you guys. Hojo, Kaguya and myself are tired of Naraku's games. We were all blind to the truth of what he was really up to. Yes we knew that he wanted to take over Tokyo and even helped him out by hurting you. Hojo actually helped you get that jewel back Kagome. You should know that he's not THAT stupid. If he really was working with Naraku still, he wouldn't place the Shikon No Tama on the table. He agreed to that sing off because he knew that YOU would win it back." Kikyo explained. Everyone's eyes widened with her sudden change of heart.

"Why should we trust you Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo sighed.

"I know I hurt you Inuyasha, but I want to make things right for once." Kikyo turned to Kagome with a worried expression.

"Naraku knows that you are with pup Kagome." Kikyo warned. Kagome gasped with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha growled as he held Kagome protectively.

"I came to warn you about his plans to take your life along with the pup's." Kikyo said. Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him as he glared at Kikyo.

"Why would you of all people suddenly have a change of heart Kikyo!? After everything you did to Kagome and me! You expect us to believe you!?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed from gold to red and back to gold. Kikyo sighed.

"Please let me express my feelings to you and Kagome. Let me prove that I am no longer a threat to you and that I am on your side." Kikyo pleaded. Inuyasha was still growling when Kagome took hold of his hand and whined calmly. That little whine made Inuyasha calm down as he looked at her with his amber gold eyes. He was worried about her and his pup.

"I think she's telling the truth Inuyasha. Let's have her prove herself." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed as he looked back at Kikyo.

"Fine. But you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you." Inuyasha growled darkly as he crossed his arms. Kikyo nodded understanding the situation.

"Kagome, do you remember a certain song that we use to sing together that you said had power? It was a song by Skillet." Kikyo asked. Kagome thought about it for a minute.

"I know a lot of songs by them Kikyo. Which one are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Well I know you and I sung it together. I think it had something to do with changing and fighting together to make things better." Kikyo said. Kagome thought about each song carefully.

"I think I know which one you're talking about, and I have that song on my IPad." Kagome said. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Would you mind singing the song with me and have Inuyasha's band play the instruments?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with permission. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome, along with his band went next to Kikyo. Since Sesshomaru wasn't here, Inuyasha had no choice but to join as well. Kagome told the band what to play. The boys had wide eyes, recognizing the song. They began to play as the girls began to sing.

' **Rise** ' by Skillet

 **Kikyo** / _Kagome_ /Together

 **All I see is, shattered pieces**

 **I can't keep it hidden like a secret**

 _I can't look away_

From all this pain in the word we made

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest**

 **Save yourself from what you could never guess**

 _Am I safe today?_

When I step outside in the wars we wage

 **Our future's here and now**

 **Here comes the countdown**

 **Sound it of this is the call**

 **Rise in revolution**

 **It's our time to change it all**

 **Rise in revolution**

 **Unite and fight**

 **To make a better life**

Everybody one for all

Sound off, this is the call

 **Tonight, we rise (3x)**

 **Like a hand grenade, thrown in a hurricane**

 **Spinning in chaos trying to escape the flame**

 _Yesterday is gone_

Faster than the blast of a car bomb

 **And when the scars heal, the pain passes**

 **The smoke burns we rise from the ashes**

 _Darkness fades away_

And the light shines on a brave new day

 **Our future's here and now**

 **Here come's the countdown**

 **Sound it off this is the call**

 **Rise in revolution**

 **It's our time to change it all**

 **Rise in revolution**

 **Unite and fight**

 **To make a better life**

Everybody one for all

Sound off, this is the call

 **Tonight, we rise (3x)**

 **In a world gone mad**

 _(In a place so sad)_

 **Sometimes it's crazy**

 _Crazy_ to fight for what you believe

 **But you can't give up**

If you want to keep what you love

 _(Keep what you love)_

 **Keep what you love**

 _(Keep what you love)_

 **Keep what you love**

Never give up no

 **Rise**

 _(Rise in revolution)_

 **Rise**

 _(Rise in revolution)_

Everybody one for all

Sound off, this is the call

 **Rise like we're alive**

 **Tonight we rise**

 **Rise make a better life**

 **Tonight we rise**

 **Rise,** _Rise_

 _Rise in revolution_

 _Rise, Rise_

 _Rise in revolution_

 _Rise_

After the song ended, everyone starred at Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome gave a smirk as she held out her hand. Kikyo smiled as she wrapped her arm around Kagome's taking her hand as they both brought them down.

"We'll help you guys Kagome. Maybe not much but we'll do our best. You and Inuyasha will have to do the rest though." Kikyo stated. Kagome nodded.

"Just remember, since Naraku doesn't know anything about this, I'll be acting like a bitch to you guys. We have to play our part just as much as you guys. Naraku won't know what hit him." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"I understand. Thanks Kikyo. It's actually good to have you back as a friend." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded.

"I know I said that I pretended to be your friend, just to get close to you... but in all do honesty... I really did enjoy our times together Kagome. I really did have a lot of fun with you. I'm really sorry for everything." Kikyo bowed. Kagome patted Kikyo on the shoulder, letting her know everything was okay.

"Thanks Kikyo, hearing that from you makes me happy. I'm glad you finally realize the truth about Naraku." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded with a smile.

 **Wow another great twist, if I do say so myself. :D What do you guys think of my story so far? Please let me know in the Reviews and don't forget to Follow and Favorite. Don't worry guys, the story is not over yet! ^_^ More is to come as the journey continues. So until then, Ciao! ^_^**


	22. Sesshomaru vs Menomaru

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. Everything has been so hectic around here. School and work has me running ragged and I've been sick these past couple of days. I'm hoping to give you guys two chapters tonight. ^_^ Without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 22: Sesshomaru vs Menomaru**

It was a cold night, the full moon was high in the sky shinning so brightly. There was nothing on the trees since winter was here, the chill air was blowing gently. Maybe some humans may not be able to handle the cold, but demons on the other hand can. One demon was out in the cold night searching for his prey. The light of the full moon outlined the demons shape, casting a shadow around the form.

This demon was a big white and fluffy Inudaiyokai. His golden amber eyes was staring off into the distance hoping to find any sign of the other demon that he was looking for. This Inudaiyokai was none other than the Great Sesshomaru who was hunting for the moth demon known as Menomaru. 'No matter what I will protect my family. I'm sorry Rin, please stay safe.' Sesshomaru thought as he flew of into the distance.

 **Meanwhile at the Takahashi's**

Kagome and the girls decided to take a dip into the pool for some relaxation time. Rin was having a little bit of trouble relaxing, ever since Sesshomaru left to go after Menomaru. Rin has been feeling anxious to go. She had a look of determination saying that she wanted to help fight. 'I'm not weak. I've been busting my butt throughout my trainings with Sango in order to grow stronger. Even Kagome and Ayame has helped me out when we would all go training together.' Rin thought.

"Hey Rin, you doing okay?" Kagome came up behind her with a concerned look. Sango and Ayame soon followed after, feeling concerned for Rin. She sighed sadly and turned towards her friends.

"I'm worried about Sesshomaru. From what I heard, this Menomaru demon is pretty strong. I just wish that there was someway that I could help him." Rin said. Sango smiled and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru can take care of himself Rin. He is Inutaishou's son after all." Sango stated. Rin looked down sadly.

"I know that. It's just that..." Rin started to say.

As the girls were talking the guys were laying on the chairs having a discussion of their own.

"Will Sesshomaru be back by the time the competition arrives?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha took off his sunglasses placing them on top of his head as he looked at Miroku.

"Come on guys, I know my brother. He's not going to let some weak and pathetic demon get the best of him. He'll be back before you know it." Inuyasha reassured them.

"Sesshomaru can handle things on his own. After all he has a future mate to return to." Koga said. The guys then looked at the girls. Inuyasha smiled as he was listening to their conversation.

"It's okay Rin, of course you're going to worry about Sesshomaru. It's only natural since you love him. But in my opinion, I call it pre-mating jitters." Kagome winked at Rin with a smile. The girls giggled as Rin blushed ten shades of red.

"Wh-What are you talking about Kagome?" Rin asked, embarrassed. Kagome giggled.

"You want to be his mate don't you?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded shyly.

"That's what I mean. Remember when you said that Sesshomaru said that he wanted to ask you something once he came back?" Kagome smiled. Rin's eyes widened but she also had the biggest smile ad squealed with joy.

"You really think so Kagome!?" Rin had Kagome's shoulders almost shaking her. Kagome chuckled, placing her hands on Rin's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Rin, I don't need the breath knocked out of me." Kagome stated with a chuckle. Rin gasped and took a step back looking apologetic.

"Sorry Kagome, I'm just excited." Rin said. Kagome smiled but then she started to feel the sickness. She was three weeks pregnant after all.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha frowned as he saw Kagome holding her stomach. He knew that she was feeling sick. He walked over to the pool and gently helped her out.

"Can you take me to the bathroom?" Kagome asked weakly. Inuyasha nodded as he carried Kagome out of the pool room and into the bathroom. Kagome was doubled over the toilet feeling horrible. Inuyasha helped put her hair in a high ponytail and got her a cold wet washcloth.

"Her you go sweetheart." He handed the washcloth to Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm sorry that you have to do this." Kagome said apologetically. Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he rubbed Kagome's shoulders.

"It's alright Kagome. I'm here to take care of you and our pup. I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with this." Inuyasha assured her as he went to rubbing her back.

"Thank you koi." Kagome said with a weak smile.

 **Later on that night**

Rin couldn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned on Sesshomaru's bed trying to get some sleep. 'Geez! I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to go find him.' Rin thought to herself. She went to the closet quietly and opened up the doors. She got her demon slaying armor that Sango had gotten for her. The armor was like Sango's except the padding and the obi was orange. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, she got her katana blade and placed it at her waist. Her other weapon is called a kusarigama, which is a sharp sickle on a chain. Sango had told Rin that Kohaku (Sango's brother) was really good at that weapon. Kohaku had taught Rin how to use it properly and to be extremely careful with it.

After Rin gotten herself ready she opened the door quietly, leaving the bedroom. Slowly and quietly she shut the door and tiptoed down the stairs. 'Inuyasha, Kagome, I'm so sorry to leave like this. But I can't seem to feel relief until I know that he will come back. I will make sure of that too.' Rin thought to herself as she left the mansion in search of her future mate.

 **Meanwhile with Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had come across a big forest that had the scent of Menomaru. 'I finally found you, you bastard.' He thought to himself as he entered the forest.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The Great Sesshomaru I presume." A deep male's voice called out. Sesshomaru growled as he looked up, seeing the moth demon.

"Woah! Calm down dog boy, no need to have your fangs in a twist." Menomaru chuckled. Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Menomaru taking hold of his neck.

"Never insult me! You will regret the day you ever met me!" Sesshomaru growled at Menomru. Menomaru slapped Sesshomaru's hand away from his throat.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me you mutt!" Menomaru threatened. Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red and slashed Menomaru across the chest with his poison claws.

"I told you to not to insult me. Now you are really going to see hell." Sesshomaru said darkly.

Sesshomaru drew out his Bakusaiga, a bluish green light was surrounding it. Menomaru grinned with amusement.

"This shall be fun." Menomaru said as he took out his blade and dashed forward towards Sesshomaru. Both demons clashed blades into a heated battle.

 **Let's check up on Rin**

Rin had learned anything and everything about tracking a demon. She used those skills and followed her heart in order to find her beloved daiyokai.

"I'm ready for anything." Rin said as she clenched her fists with determination. She began to go towards a big forest where she tracked down Sesshomaru.

Once she entered the forest and walked deeper, she herd a commotion. Her eyes went wide as she ran towards the noise.

"Die you filthy bastard! Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru swung his sword and a bluish green light stuck down and started destroying anything in it's path. Menomaru laughed as he shot out a beam of light from his head.

Rin was hiding behind a tree as she watched the love of her life battle with the other demon. 'I won't let that pathetic demon hurt my Sesshomaru!' Rin thought with a glare.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way from the path of the destruction. Suddenly a familiar scent had reached his nose. His eyes widened with fear as he recognized the scent. 'Rin!? What is SHE doing here!?' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru was distracted by Rin's scent that he didn't see Menomaru about to attack, but Rin did and took that chance to block the attack with her kusarigama. She took the chain and threw it, making the chain wrap around the throat of Menomaru and yank him down to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted with a glare.

"Rin!?" Sesshomaru called out to her. She turned her head to look at her beloved daiyokai. She saw the look of worry in his eyes and a hint of anger. She frowned a little.

"I'm sorry Sesshy. It's just... I couldn't wait no more, I was worried about you. I haven't really been sleeping well without you, you know." Rin explained. Sesshomaru chuckled at the nickname.

"Okay, okay. You can help, but please be careful koi." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. Rin gave him a nod and a smile.

Menomaru began to open his eyes and got up with a hand on his head. He saw a human girl with Sesshomaru.

"Just like your father, you too have fallen for a human woman. Your family is just full of dirty blood." Menomaru laughed. Rin growled with anger, Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he transformed into a huge dog. He knelt down for Rin to get on his back so that she could stay off the ground. Toxic fumes came out of his mouth and he let it spread throughout the forest. Menomaru felt the sting of the toxin on his body. 'Damn! I need my wings!' He jumped up as high as he could to get to the top of a tree.

"You damn mutt! Who do you think you're dealing with!?" Menomaru shouted. His body began to glow a purplish pink color. He grinned evilly as he felt a familiar power flow through him.

"Now you're in trouble mutt. My father's power flows through me, making me the new Lord Hyoga! I will rule the lands after I destroy you and your family!" Menomaru grew to be about ten feet, wings appeared on his back, his fangs and claws grew a little longer and sharper, his eyes were blue.

Rin gasped as she saw how much more powerful and stronger he looked.

"Don't worry Rin. We can still beat him, but I'm going to need your help." Sesshomaru said in his demon form. Rin nodded with understanding as she grasped the fur of Sesshomaru tightly.

"Who's the best demon now you mangy mutt!?" Menomaru laughed. Sesshomaru howled as he attacked Menomaru biting off one of his wings. Menomaru hissed in pain as his wing fell off.

"Damn you!" Menomaru growled. He aimed as he used the jewel in the middle of his forehead to shoot out a laser beam.

"Look out Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru dodged the attack as it came towards them. Sesshomaru jumped into the air above Menomaru.

"Now Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin nodded as she jumped from Sesshomaru's back with her kusarigama at the ready. She struck down where Menomaru's other wing connected at his shoulder. She was sliding down to the ground as she was cutting his wing all the way down.

Menomaru shouted in pain as his other wing was cut off.

"DAMN YOU WENCH!" Menomaru was about to attack Rin, but Sesshomaru was too fast. Sesshomaru took a bite out of Menomaru's arm and slung him away from Rin.

"You okay Rin?" He asked her with concern. Rin smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't be better." She told him confidently. Sesshomaru went back to his other self and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm proud of you Rin." He told her. She was squealing on the inside, she hugged him back.

"I had a lot of help." She told him.

"DAMN YOU! DIE!" Menomaru shouted as he made his beam stronger than before. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt the intense power. 'No! We won't be able to get away in time! Dammit! I will NOT lose Rin! I will protect her!' Sesshomaru took out his Bakusaiga and held it in front of him. Rin stood next to him with her kusarigama at the ready. She took the chain and started spinning it at her side. Once she got enough momentum, she threw the chain to make it wrap around both of Menomaru's legs. She pulled with all her might with the help of Sesshomaru.

Menomaru fell onto his back as his beam shot straight towards the sky. 'Who would've thought that I, Menomaru, would lose to a human woman and a lousy demon like Sesshomaru.' He thought to himself.

"BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru shouted as the bluish green light shot from his sword and went straight towards Menomaru. All you could hear was his scream of agony and pain. His body was torn into pieces, and the aftermath had destroyed what was left of him. There was not another trace of the moth demon.

It was silent. Everything looked so clear and so calm.

"We did it!" Rin shouted in excitement as she threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms. He smiled as he embrassed her.

"I'm glad that you're alright Rin. You did a really great job helping me out there. I'm very proud of you. Your training has really paid off." He smiled. Rin blushed and chuckled.

"I wanted to be useful, I don't like sitting on the sidelines." Rin explained. Sesshomaru patted Rin on the head softly.

"You showed me tonight, that you can take care of yourself and fight your battles. But I really didn't have to see how you fight anyways, I already knew that you had potential. I knew that you were strong." Sesshomaru reassured her. Rin looked up at him in wonderment.

"They way you fight during your trainings are very graceful and powerful. You show everyone how hard you work and how determined you are to fight during a real battle. You do an amazing job Rin. Trust me, not for a second did I or even the others thought you were weak. You are definitely a strong woman who has a lot of determination and a fiery passion." Sesshomaru smiled. Rin chuckled with love in her eyes.

"Thank you Sesshy, you don't know how much that means to me." Rin said. Sesshomaru chuckled as he cupped Rin's cheek. He smiled down at her and leaned in close. Their lips met and they kissed with so much love and passion. When they parted for air Sesshomaru looked into Rin's chocolate brown eyes.

"Rin, remember when I told you that I wanted to ask you something once I came back?" He asked her. Rin nodded with a smile.

"Well, there's something that I do want to ask you. I want you to know that if you say yes, it could change your life forever." Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded.

"I would love to hear what you have to ask me Sesshy." Rin said. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, it was so cute coming from her.

"Rin, will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he held her hands in his. Rin blushed ten shades of red and smiled.

"Yes!" Rin said excitedly. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her deeply. He reached the crook of her neck and bit her, at the same time he did the blood bond. Rin's hair was longer and turned silver like Sesshomaru's. There was a hint of chocolate brown streaks here and there though. Her ears went from rounded to pointed like elf ears. Her cheeks contained two magenta stripes, and her fingernails turned into claws. Her eyes went straight from chocolate brown to amber gold. She even had a golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Her mating mark was just like Inuyasha's and Kagome's except the kanji letters were blue and read Sesshomaru.

"Absolutely beautiful my dear." Sesshomaru said as he looked straight into her amber gold eyes. Rin smiled that loving smile of hers.

"I love you my mate." Rin said.

"I love you too mate." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

 **I found this chapter to be a very good Sess/Rin moment. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it, there is still more to come. I won't be able to work on chapter 23 right now since it's late. But I will work on it after work. ^_^ Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I really appreciate it. I really love to hear from you guys, hearing your thoughts about my story. Want to know what will happen in the next chapter? Find out as the journey continues. So until then, Ciao!**


	23. Band Wars Competition

**Hey guys, Cutimist here! My story is almost coming to an end. I know, I'm sad about it myself. I still have a few more chapters to give you guys before my story is complete. I really loved working on this story so much and I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed it! Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter. ^_^**

 **Chapter 23: Band Wars Competition**

It was three days before the Band Wars competition, Kagome and Sango were going through the song that Inuyasha had picked out for them. Everything was going great for the girls.

"Hey should we call Ayame and Rin to meet up with us in the field of flowers so that we can practice some more?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Definitely! We have three more days to practice this song to make it absolutely perfect." Kagome exclaimed. Sango nodded as she got her phone to contact the other two girls, letting them know that Kagome calls for a band meeting and where to meet at.

Meanwhile, Inuyahsa and his band was at the field of flowers themselves practicing for the competition.

"Miroku you were a little bit behind towards the middle." Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku nodded.

"I'll fix that Inuyasha." He said.

"And Koga, make sure you're keeping up as well." He told the wolf demon. Koga nodded.

"You got it Inuyasha." Koga said. Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing the girls. He smiled as he saw them come into view.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Careful Kagome, you don't want to hurt the pup." He told her as he cupped her cheek. Kagome nuzzled him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Inu." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay Kagome. What are you guys doing here anyways?" He smiled. Kagome looked at him with a smile.

"We are going to practice our song for the competition." She told him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Excited about playing the song I chose for you huh? I just know that you guys will do great." He told her. Kagome looked up at him with a smile.

"I really love the song Inu! I can't wait to play it for the competition! Everyone is going to be sooo psyched!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"I can't wait to listen to you guys, especially your beautiful voice mate." He told her with a peck on the cheek. Kagome gave a playful look of disappointment.

" _Not good enough Inu._ " She thought to him with a whine. Inuyasha simply chuckled and cupped her cheek with his hand. They stared into each others eyes for a minute and met each other's lips, kissing passionately.

"Are we going to practice, or simply watch a make out session?" Sango exclaimed teasingly with her arms crossed and a smirk. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart with blushed faces.

"Okay, okay. Such a mood killer." Kagome teased back rolling her eyes. The girls chuckled.

"Well excuse me if I want to practice the song that you want to be perfected." Sango said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Okay let's get started then shall we?" Kagome said with a smile. The girls smiled as they started to practice their song.

 **3 Days Later**

"We did it! Our song has been perfected for our performance tonight!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

It was the night of the new moon, Kagome and Inuyasha were in their human forms for this competition. Kagome had a black tank top on with the words ' **Hot Chick** ' in bright purple letters. She had a short black leather jacket that only reached her chest, had on a short purple and black checkered skirt with purple frills at the bottom, plus it had a golden chain that was hanging at the waist like a belt. Kagome had on black fishnets and black leather knee high boots. Her raven hair flowed down her back with that one red streak on the side. Inuyasha smiled when he saw that she had on the silver heart shaped earrings that he got her when they were kids, and her light blue heart shaped locket.

"You look amazing Kagome." Inuyasha exclaimed with a blush. Kagome smiled and twirled around for him. Inuyasha turned ten shades of red. ' **Damn she looks good. Should we really allow her to dress like that?** ' His inner demon wondered. Even though Inuyasha was human, his demon side was still aware of everything. He looked away growling silently. 'I really don't want anyone else to see her like that, but this is a band competition. I'll make an exception.' He told his inner demon.

Inuyasha was wearing a black shirt that had orange and yellow flames at the bottom, his sleeves were cut to his shoulders, he had dark blue jeans and dark brown loafers. Kagome smiled when she saw the golden pendant that she got him when they were kids around his neck, as well as the silver locket with a light blue crescent moon inside a star.

Sesshomaru was wearing a similar shirt as Inuyasha, only his flames were dark and light blue. He was wearing dark blue jeans but with black boots that had a couple of thin small chains hanging from both boots. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves. He had a silver necklace around his neck that was in the shape of a crescent moon that Rin had gotten for him as a birthday present a few days ago before he left to go after Menomaru.

Rin was wearing a bright orange spaghetti strap shirt that had diamond like sequences in the shape of a heart with a black leather jacket that she left open. She was wearing a short black and orange checkered skirt that had orange frills at the bottom, black fishnets and black leather knee high boots. Her long silver hair was in a half ponytail with an orange bow.

Miroku was wearing a purple T-shirt that had a black skull and crossbones in the front, dark blue jeans and dark brown vans. He was also wearing the black leather fingerless gloves and on his wrist was the black leather bracelet that Sango got for him. He had two gold earrings in his left ear and one on the right.

Sango was in a hot pink tank top with black words reading ' **Wild One** '. She had a short black and pink checkered skirt with black frills at the bottom. She had black socks that went all the way up to the frills that had a skull and crossbones design on each one, and small black leather boots that had strips of jewels on both boots. Her hair was up into a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

Ayame wore a lime green tube top and a short black and lime green checkered skirt with black frills at the bottom. She had black knee high socks on with small black leather boots that also had jewels here and there. Her hair was up in pigtails and she wore a beautiful iris on the right side of her head.

Koga was wearing a black shirt with a dark brown suave jacket, he had on dark blue jeans and dark brown loafers. He was wearing the silver wolf necklace that Ayame had given him as a symbol of combining the wolf tribes, and signaling that he and her are mates to be. His hair was in a high ponytail.

Everyone was ready to go and so very excited about the competition.

"What's up Tokyo!" The announcer shouted through the mic. A big crowd of people was cheering and whistling in excitement.

"Welcome to the fifth annual Band Wars competition, where we have different bands come up here and show us what they got. These bands have been working extremely hard to fulfill their dreams as musicians. As you all know, the winner of the Band Wars competition is determined by your votes. Whoever wins this competition gets the $50,000 grand prize and four tickets to see Nickelback in New York!" The announcer exclaimed. Everyone was cheering.

"Without further ado, let's introduce our first band The Hell Hounds!" The band comes up on stage.

"What's up Tokyo! Are you ready for a great time tonight!?" The lead singer shouts. The crowd cheers.

"Then let's rock!" They began to play ' **Rock and a Hard Place** ' by The Rolling Stones

 **The fields of Eden are full of trash**

 **And if we beg and we borrow and steal w** **e'll never get it back**

 **People are hungry**

 **They crowd around**

 **And the city gets bigger as the country comes begging to town**

 **We're stuck between a rock and a hard place**

 **Between a rock and a hard place**

 **This talk of freedom and human rights**

 **Means bullying and private wars and chucking all the dust into our eyes**

 **And peasant people poorer than dirt**

 **We are caught in the crossfire with nothing to lose but their shirts**

 **Yeah!**

 **We're stuck between a rock and a hard place**

 **Between a rock and a hard place**

 **You better stop (You better stop)**

 **Put on a kind face**

 **Between a rock (Yeah) and a hard place**

 **We're in the same boat, on the same sea**

 **And we're sailing south, on the same breeze**

 **Guiding dream churches, with silver spires**

 **And our rogue children, are playing loaded dice**

 **Between a rock and a hard place**

 **You better stop**

 **Yeah**

 **Get all over that!**

 **Give me the truth now**

 **Don't want no sham**

 **I'd be hung drawn and quartered for a sheep just as well as a lamb**

 **Stuck between a rock and a hard place**

 **Rock and a hard place**

 **You'd better stop**

 **Put on a kind face**

 **Can't you see what you've done to me**

 **Between a rock and a hard place**

The band finished their song and the crowd cheered with excitement.

"Thank you guys so much for this wonderful opportunity!" The lead singer shouted happily as the band exited.

"Weren't they great you guys!?" The announcer asked the crowd. Everyone was cheering and whistling.

"Now let's give it up for our next band, The Heartbreakers!" He introduced as the band came up on stage.

"Hello Tokyo!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here Naraku." Kikyo snickered as she approached Kagome and the others. Inuyasha growled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Everyone knew that Kikyo was just putting on an act in front of Naraku, as well as Hojo and Kaguya. Inuyasha and the gang ended up playing along with Kikyo's plan.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Kikyo." Kagome growled between clenched teeth. Kikyo simply chuckled.

"I should say the same thing to you bitch." Kikyo said. Kagome almost jumped Kikyo, but a pair of strong arms held her back.

"Whose the bitch here you bitch of a whore!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo glared and clenched her fists. Of course she knew that Kagome was right, but it still hurt to hear her friend say that. Naraku was buying the whole act though, so that was good. Kagome knew that she stuck a nerve there. Even though this was all just an act, she regretted saying those words.

"Take. That. Back." Kikyo growled. Kagome stuck her nose in the air very Inuyasha like.

"Never, cause it's true." Kagome slightly glared at Kikyo.

"Are ya'll ready for the time of your lives!?" The leader of The Heartbreakers said over the mic. Everyone cheered.

"Damn you Kagome." Kikyo looked like she was ready for a fight. Kikyo was smirking on the inside though. 'Good. Naraku believes this whole act. After this I better apologize to Kagome. But only after Naraku has been defeated.' She thought to herself.

"Why don't we settle this right here and now Kikyo?" Kagome stared at her with anger and hate. Inuyasha looked worried.

"Naraku, you and the others can go on ahead of me. I'll join you guys after I deal with this bitch. This is something between me and her." Kikyo exclaimed. Naraku nodded kissing her cheek as he and the others left. Kikyo turned towards Inuyasha and the others with a small smile.

"Good acting you guys. Sorry about being so harsh on you Kags." Kikyo stated. Kagome stared at Naraku and the others.

"I'm sorry as well Kikyo. Do you think he bought it?" Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded.

"Oh, he definitely bought it. I could tell with the amused looks he was giving." Kikyo stated.

"Now let's make this look even better. We are going to act like we are cutting our friendship for good. That there is no chance of becoming friends again." Kikyo stated with a smirk. Kagome nodded.

"Like we use to do Kikyo." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Sing off?" Kikyo smirked.

"Sing off." Kagome agreed.

"Okay, we'll sing to whatever The Heartbreakers play." Kikyo said.

"Fine." Kagome nodded.

"Let's get started then!" The leader of The Heartbreakers announced. The band started to play ' **Thank You** ' by Simple Plan

 **Kagome** / _Kikyo_ /Together

 **I thought that I could always count on you**

 **I thought that nothing could come between us two**

 **We said as long as we would stick together**

 **We'd be alright**

 **We'd be ok**

But I was stupid and you broke me down

 **I'll never be the same again**

So thank you _for showing me_

That best friends **can not be trusted**

And thank you **for lying to me**

Your friendship, the good times we had

 **You can have them back**

 _I wonder why it always has to hurt_

 _For every blessing that you have to learn_

I won't forget what you did to me

 _How you showed me things I wish I'd never see_

But I was stupid and you broke me down

 _I'll never be the same again_

So thank you **for showing me**

That best friends _can not be trusted_

And thank you _for lying to me_

Your friendship, the good times we had

 _You can have them back_

 **When the tables turn again**

 _You'll remember me my friend_

 **You'll be wishing I was there** for you

I'll be the one you'll miss the most

But you'll only find my ghost

As time goes by you'll wonder why you're all alone

So thank you _for showing me_

That best friends **can not be trusted**

And thank you **for lying to me**

Your friendship, the good time we had

You can have them back

So thank you **for lying to me**

So thank you _for all the times you let me down_

So thank you **for lying to me**

So thank you

Your friendship

You can have it back

The crowd cheered for the band on stage as they thanked them for having them perform. The band left the stage while the crowd cheered.

Kagome and Kikyo were breathing heavily as they stared at each other with an act of anger and hatred for each other. Inuyasha and the rest of the group stared at the two women, wondering what they planned on doing next.

"I have to admit, that wasn't bad Higurashi." Kikyo said crossing her arms with a smirk. Kagome smirked as well.

"Dido." Kagome said. Kikyo sighs and leaves to meet up with the rest of her band. She turns her head to look back at Kagome and nods. 'It's up to you guys now Kagome.' Kikyo thought to her. Kagome nods to Kikyo before she turned back to head to her band.

"That was amazing you guys! Let's hear it again for The Heartbreakers!" The announcer said through the mic. The crowd cheered loud for the band, so far enjoying this night.

"Next up, we have a fabulous band that ya'll have grown to love. If you have ever been to The Rockhouse, then you should know these fabulous ladies! Let's give it up for Acid Love!" The announcer shouted as the crowd went crazy. Kagome smiled as she and her girls walked across the stage waving to the crowd.

"What's up Tokyo!" Kagome shouted excitedly. The crowd cheered loudly as they were excited about hearing the girls play.

"Let's get this party started, shall we!" Kagome stared at Naraku with a glare and a smirk before her band started to play ' **What You Want** ' by Evanescence. Inuyasha and the guys had listened to them practice this song many times, but it's different once you perform on stage with lights and other instruments to use. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome began to sing.

 **Do what you what you want**

 **If you have a dream for better**

 **Do what you what you want**

 **Till you don't want it anymore**

 **(Remember who you really are)**

 **Do what you what you want**

 **Your world's closing in on you now**

 **(It isn't over)**

 **Stand and face the unknown**

 **(Got to remember who you really are)**

 **Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection**

 **Hello, Hello, remember me?**

 **I'm everything you can't control**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to believe**

 **We can break through**

 **Do what you what you want**

 **You don't have to lay your life down**

 **(It isn't over)**

 **Do what you what you want**

 **Till you find what you're looking for**

 **(Got to remember who you really are)**

 **But every hour slipping by**

 **Screams that I have failed you**

 **Hello, Hello, remember me?**

 **I'm everything you can't control**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to believe**

 **Hello, Hello, remember me?**

 **I'm everything you can't control**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to believe**

 **There's still time**

 **Close your eyes**

 **Only love will guide you home**

 **Tear down the walls and free your soul**

 **Till we crash**

 **We're forever slipping**

 **Down, Down, Down, Down**

 **Hello, Hello, it's only me**

 **Infecting everything you love**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to believe**

 **Hello, Hello, remember me?**

 **I'm everything you can't control**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to learn forgiveness**

 **Hello, Hello, remember me?**

 **I'm everything you can't control**

 **Somewhere beyond the pain**

 **There must be a way to believe**

 **We can breakthrough**

 **(Remember who you really are)**

 **Do what you what you want!**

The crowd cheered like crazy for Acid Love after they ended their song. The were screaming and whistling for the girls. Everyone thought that song was simply amazing and perfect for the girls.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it!" Kagome said through the mic as the girls bowed and left the stage.

"Fantastic job girls!" Miroku praised.

"That was amazing!" Koga exclaimed.

"Awesome job girls!" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Splendid!" Sesshomaru said with a smile as well. Kagome and the girls blushed happily.

"Thank you guys." Kagome said.

"Weren't they amazing!?" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd went wild for the girls, screaming, cheering, and whistling. Kagome and her girls were jumping up and down for their excitement.

"They loved us!" Kagome shouted.

"We got this in the bag!" Ayame exclaimed with a smirk.

"Up next we have a band that we all got to know and love. If you heard them first hand at The Rockhouse, then you know just how amazing these guys are! Let's give it up for Silver Moon!" The announcer called out over the mic. The crowd cheered as Inuyasha and the guys walked across the stage, waving to the audience.

"Hello Tokyo! Thank you so much for giving us a chance to perform for you guys! It has been a real treat to hear what you think of our music!" Inuyasha said over the mic. The crowd cheered just as loud as they cheered for Acid Love. Silver Moon began to play ' **New Divide** ' by Linkin Park.

 **I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**

 **I remembered each flash, as time began to blur**

 **Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me**

 **And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong**

 **To wash this memory clean**

 **Let the floods cross**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **Give me reason**

 **To fill this hole**

 **Connect the space between**

 **Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies**

 **Across this new divide**

 **There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned**

 **There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**

 **And the ground caved in, between where we were standing**

 **And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong**

 **To wash this memory clean**

 **Let the floods cross**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **Across this new divide**

 **And every loss and every lie**

 **And every truth that you deny**

 **And each regret and each goodbye**

 **Was a mistake too great to hide**

 **And your voice was all I heard**

 **But I get what I deserve**

 **So give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong**

 **To wash this memory clean**

 **Let the floods cross**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **Give me reason**

 **To fill this hole**

 **Connect the space between**

 **Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies**

 **Across this new divide**

 **Across this new divide**

 **Across this new divide**

The crowd cheered and whistled just as loud as they did for Acid Love. Everyone knew that those two bands would be hard to beat, and hard to choose which one is better. Both bands were simply amazing.

"Thank you guys so much!" Inuyasha shouted and they exited the stage. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. She saw him blush and smiled.

"That was amazing Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. The girls nodded in agreement.

"I say you guys won this round." Sango said with a small smile. The guys all widened their eyes.

"Oh no. We agreed that you girls won this round. Your song was pretty powerful." Koga exclaimed with a smile.

"But ya'lls song was pretty epic!" Ayame said.

"That was simply amazing! I can already say that Acid Love and Silver Moon are going to be tough to beat!" The announcer said over the mic. The crowd cheered loud for both bands.

"Now for our final performance, let's give a round of applause to Bad Blood!" He announced. Naraku and his band got on the stage waving to the crowd.

"Thank you guys for this wonderful opportunity! We hope you guys enjoy our music!" Naraku said over the mic. The crowd cheered as they began to play ' **Burn it to the Ground** ' by Nickelback.

 **Well it's midnight, damn right**

 **We're wound up too tight**

 **I gotta fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

 **Ooooo**

 **That shit makes me bat shit crazy**

 **We got no fear no doubt all in balls out**

 **Ooooo**

 **Were going out tonight (Hey)**

 **To kick out every light (Hey)**

 **Take anything we want (Hey)**

 **Take everything in sight (Hey)**

 **We're goin' til the world stops turning**

 **While we burn it to the ground at night**

 **(oooooo) (oooooo)**

 **We're screaming like demons**

 **Swingin' from the ceiling**

 **I gotta fistful of fifties**

 **Tequila just hit me**

 **Ooooo**

 **We got no class, no taste**

 **No shirt and shit faced**

 **We got them lined up**

 **Shot down firing back straight crown**

 **Ooooo**

 **We're going out tonight (Hey)**

 **To kick out every light (Hey)**

 **Take anything we want (Hey)**

 **Take everything in sight (Hey)**

 **We're goin' til the world stops turning**

 **While we burn it to the ground at night**

 **(ooooo) (ooooo)**

 **Tickin' like a time bomb**

 **Drinkin' til the nights gone**

 **Get your hands off of this glass**

 **Last call my ass**

 **Ooooo**

 **No chain no lock and this train won't stop**

 **Ooooo**

 **We got no fear no doubt all in balls out**

 **We're going out tonight (Hey)**

 **To kick out every light (Hey)**

 **Take anything we want (Hey)**

 **Take anything in sight (Hey)**

 **We're goin' til the world stops turning**

 **While we burn it to the ground at night**

 **(Ooooo)**

The crowd cheered for Bad Blood as they thanked everyone for their support and left the stage.

"Thank you guys so much for such amazing performances! We are going to take an Intermission Break so that all you guys can go up to the voting podiums behind you. Write down which band was your favorite and place the paper into the box. We will tally up the votes and let you know the winner of the Band Wars competition!" The announcer said over the mic.

 **That's all for this chapter you guys! Wanna know who won the competition? Find out as the story continues. ^_^ Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. I really appreciate it! ^_^ Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	24. Final Battle and Winners Revealed

**Hey guys, sorry that it took me a bit to get back to my story. Ya'll know how school and work is, I also had some family stuff to deal with. Well, I am down to my last few chapters to this story :,( Yes I know, I'm sad about it too. I really enjoyed working on this story so much, and it was thanks to all of you guys for inspiring so much. I appreciate each and every one of ya'll. ^_^ Now without further ado, let's move on to chapter 24.**

 **Chapter 24: Final Battle and Winners Revealed**

The Intermission Break had just begun, the crowd gathered into several lines to vote for their favorite band. Everyone knew that it would take awhile, so music was being played while everyone voted. Inuyasha and the gang were outside of the area across the street awaiting for the announcer to call everyone back.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" Sango said with excitement. She was jumping up and down as she was speaking to the other girls. Everyone chuckled at Sango's excitement.

"This is going to take a long time for all these people to vote." Miroku pointed out as he looked at the big lines. Everyone nodded agreeing with Miroku.

"To be honest, I'm feeling quite nervous." Kagome said as she was holding her stomach. Inuyasha looked at his beloved mate with concern.

"Are you feeling alright mate?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome turned her head to look at him with a small smile.

"I'll be alright." Kagome told him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Ayame and Koga decided to go get everyone something to drink and a bite to eat while they waited for the votes to end.

"So what's going to happen after all of this ends? Are we all going to go our separate ways?" Sango asked with a hint of sadness. Kagome smiled and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me!? Of course not! I mean yeah we're all going to have separate lives to live, but we'll always be together." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"We'll definitely find time to hang out. I'm sure you would like to see your godson or goddaughter." Inuyasha smiled as he spoke to Sango. Sango's eyes went wide.

"Y-You want me to be the godmother!?" Sango had the biggest smile on her face when Kagome nodded to her. The demon slayer shrieked with excitement as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you Kagome!" Sango said with tears of joy in her eyes.

Little did everyone know, a pair of red eyes was watching the whole commotion between the gang. An evil smirk slowly played across his lips as he got ready to make his move. He watched as the two wolf demons were coming back with food and drinks in their hands.

"Perfect timing." He said.

As Ayame and Koga came back with the drinks and the food, a dark figure with long wavy black hair used his tentacles and attacked them. The food and drinks were spilled on the ground. Everyone was a little surprised by the sudden attack, but not too surprised because they knew one person who was would do such a thing.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pretty sight." A husky male voice started to appear from around a tree, his eyes glowing red. Inuyasha slowly got up with his hand on his head. 'Naraku!' He growled with anger. Inuyasha turned to see his precious Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dashed towards her. Kagome was slowly getting up at the time. When Inuyasha got to her side, he helped her up on to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome assured him. She gasped putting her hands to her stomach.

"Inuyasha, is our baby alright!?" Kagome almost shrieked. She feared for her pup's life. Inuyasha had a worried look as he placed his hand on her belly. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Once he felt his pup's aura he smiled.

"The pup is fine koi." Inuyasha reassured her. Kagome nodded and turned her head towards Naraku. She glared at him with anger.

"Naraku! You have some nerve showing your face around here!" Kagome growled. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"Oh, but I wanted to have a bit of fun with my favorite people. Especially **you my dear Kagome**." Naraku said with a dark voice. Kagome flinched with a hint of fear but was determined to defeat him. Naraku gave an evil smirk as he disappeared. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Koga growled. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha clenching the back of his shirt as she looked around carefully. She feared for her life, but she feared for her pup's life more than anything.

"SHOW YOURSELF NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. All everyone could hear was his evil laugh. Soon after he disappeared, a cloud of miasma had filled the air. Then a bunch of demons appeared, heading towards the gang.

"I won't let you defeat me THAT easily Inuyasha. Let's have a little fun now shall we?" Naraku said from a distance. His voice would echo the sky, mocking the gang. Everyone got in ready position.

"Well, it's a good think that I brought my hiraikotsu." Sango said with a smirk.

"I shall enjoy this." Miroku said with his windtunnel at the ready.

"This is going to be fun." Ayame said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I couldn't agree more." Koga said with a smirk as his goraishi appeared in his hand.

"Weak demons such as these do not phase this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he got his bakusaiga ready.

"Alright! Time to show you guys what this girl can do!" Rin shouted as she had her claws ready, along with her katana blade.

" _What are we going to do Inuyasha? We don't have our demon powers_." Kagome thought to her mate with worry. Inuyasha turned his head to look at his mate.

" _We'll figure out a way to defeat him koi. You still have your miko powers, I have trained better to use other weapons than just the tetsusaiga._ " Inuyasha assured her.

Little did Kagome know, Naraku had snuck up behind her wrapping his tentacles tightly around her. Kagome gasped in fear, struggling to get free calling out for her mate.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around seeing Naraku with his precious mate.

"Now, now my dear, you better not fight me or else." Naraku threatened as he held a knife against Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped and stopped struggling. Naraku could see anger and fear in Kagome's eyes.

"Damn you Naraku! Get your vile hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled clenching his fists.

"Or else what? You are only human Inuyasha. What can you possibly do to save your precious Kagome?" Naraku snickered as he squeezed Kagome tightly. Kagome grunted and felt herself go limp.

"Kagome!" Inuaysha growled as he gripped on tetsusaiga's hilt. 'I know it's usless right now, but I need to get Kagome away from him.' He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" A woman's voice called out as something round was tossed to him. Inuyasha caught it in his hands and gasped. 'The Shikon No Tama! But I thought Kagome had it.' Inuyasha turned towards where it was thrown and saw Kikyo hiding behind a tree out of Naraku's sight. Kaguya and Hojo were with her as well, all giving him a nod.

Inuyasha looked at the Shikon No Tama with determination.

" **What is it that you wish** **?** " A voice said from the jewel. Inuyasha gasped, his eyes going wide. 'Did the jewel just speak?' He thought to himself.

" **I can grant you any wish your heart desires.** " The voice said. Inuyasha looked at the jewel.

"Ha! I don't think so! That jewel will be mine!" Naraku said as he started his way towards Inuyasha.

" _Kagome._ " Inuyasha glared at Naraku. ' _I won't let him hurt you anymore Kagome, nor our pup_.' Inuyasha vowed to her as he took the Shikon No Tama in his hand and dashed towards Naraku. He took out his tetsusaiga and slashed the tentacle holding Kagome, catching her in the process. Naraku didn't make no movement, it was like the attack didn't phase him.

" _Kagome, Kagome please wake up._ " Inuyasha thought to her as he held her close to him. Kagome slowly started to open her eyes.

"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her gently feeling relived.

"Inuyasha." Kagome caresses his face softly with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her with love in his eyes. He wanted to protect her, but he felt useless in his human form. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand with the jewel and held it as she stared into his loving brown eyes.

"No matter what you decide to do, just remember that I will always love you. You are my mate. You are and always will be the same Inuyasha that I fell in love with. Never forget that my dearest." She told him with such sincerity. Inuyasha knew that he fell for Kagome for a reason, and that was because of her kind and gentle heart.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha told her with a smile.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She told him. Inuyasha took a deep breath looking at the jewel.

"Shikon No Tama?" He began to say.

" **Have you decided your wish?** " The voice asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I have." He answered. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms closely and protectively. Naraku glared as he saw the Shikon No Tama glow brightly.

"NO! ONLY I SHALL MAKE A WISH ON THE JEWEL!" Naraku shouted as he headed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome turned her head towards Naraku and glared. Her eyes glowed pink ready to use Hokai Shimasu or Disintegrate. Naraku stopped in his tracks feeling scared all of a sudden. Naraku felt a blood change in Kagome and Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he watched them transform.

"NO!" Naraku backed away with anger in his eyes. 'Damn them!' He cursed. As the transformation was happening, a certain song started to play.

' **Not Gonna Die** ' by Skillet

 **Male/** _Female_ /Together

 **Death**

 **surrounds**

 **My heartbeat's slowing down**

 **I won't take this world's abuse**

 **I won't give up, I refuse!**

 **This is how it feels when you're bent and broken,**

 **This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen..**

 **When everything you love is leaving,**

 **You hold on to what you believe in.**

Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes were a brighter amber gold than before, but something was different about them. Their auras and their strength were stronger than that of a hanyou's.

 _The last thing I heard, was you whispering 'goodbye'.._

 _And then I heard you flatline.._

Everyone was battling the demons that covered the sky and felt the strong pure demonic aura that was coming from their friends. They all gasped as they saw a bright blue light surround them both getting bigger and stronger.

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta stand and fight forever..

 _Don't close your eyes_

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta fight for us together...

No, we're not gonna die tonight!

As the blue light stopped, it exploded out and hit Naraku, forcing him back as he hit a few trees in the process. Everyone stopped as they stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. A golden light was surrounding them giving off that strong aura. Inuyasha wasn't human anymore, he looked a lot more stronger and a lot more intimidating than he did before. His claws were a little bit sharper and his golden amber eyes seemed a little brighter. Kagome looked absolutely stunning with her long silver hair. Her claws were a bit sharper, her eyes were like Inuyasha's only you can see a hint of pink that was illuminating from them, and her miko powers have surely grown stronger as well.

 **Break their hold,**

 **'Cause I won't be controlled..**

 **They can't keep their chains on me**

 **When the truth has set me free!**

 **This is how it feels when you take your life back,**

 **This is how it feels when you finally fight back,**

 **When life pushes me I push harder,**

 **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!**

 _The last thing I heard, was you whispering 'goodbye'.._

 _And then I heard you flatline.._

Everyone gasped as they saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. They heard Naraku scream out in pain and turned to look at him. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the scene. Naraku's right arm was cut off, he couldn't put himself back together anymore. Inuyasha's right claw was dripping with Naraku's blood.

"You don't deserve to live Naraku." Inuyasha growled. Naraku growled at Inuyasha with anger in his eyes.

"Damn you!" Naraku cursed.

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta stand and fight forever..

 _Don't close your eyes_

Then Naraku's other arm was cut off. Kagome's claw had Naraku's blood as well.

"For all the times that you have made me suffer. Now it's your turn." She growled. Naraku hissed out in pain with a hint of anger. He stared at the couple with anger and a hint of fear in his eyes.

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta fight for us together...

No, we're not gonna die tonight!

 **Don't you give up on me..**

 **You're everything I need...**

This is how it feels when you take your life back,

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as they used their demon speed heading towards Naraku. His eyes went wide as he knew that he had been defeated.

"Who would've thought that I, Naraku, would be defeated by two half breeds." Naraku growled to himself. Then he saw Kikyo, Kaguya, and Hojo come out of hiding. His eyes went wide with amusement.

"Die Naraku." Kikyo said. Naraku laughed to himself.

"Traitors!" He shouted his last words.

This is how it feels when you fight back!

Inuyasha and Kagome used their claws and slashed Naraku apart at the same time. All you could see was what was left of his remains.

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta stand and fight forever..

 _Don't close your eyes_

 **No!**

Not gonna die tonight,

We've gotta fight for us together..

No we're not gonna die tonight!

Miroku used his wind tunnel one last time to take out the rest of the demons, and to suck up the rest of Naraku's remains before the hole in his hand sealed.

 **No, we're not gonna die tonight!**

 **Not gonna die**

 _Not gonna die_

 **Not gonna die**

 _Not gonna die_

 **Not gonna die tonight!**

Everyone stood together in silence, making sure that the sky was clear of miasma and demons. When they felt sure that everything was at peace, the gang sighed with relief and smiled.

"We did it!" Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms with a hug. Inuyasha chuckled as he held Kagome close to him.

"Careful koi." He told her with a smile. Kagome gave a small smile and got down.

"Sorry koishii." She told him. Inuyasha patted her head softly giving her a peck on the nose.

"It's alright sweetheart." He told her.

"Miroku! Your windtunnel is gone!" Sango said in excitement as she looked at his hand. Miroku smiled with relief.

"I'm glad that everything is alright now. I don't have to worry about the curse anymore." Miroku said as he embraced Sango. Sango smiled as she gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Kagome smiled as she watched all her friends with their significant others. She felt her mates arms wrap around her neck and his chin on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling koi?" He asked her. Kagome slightly looked up to her mate with a loving smile.

"Better than ever, now that I don't have to worry about Naraku or my father anymore." She told him. As soon as they were about to head back to the stage, they heard a woman's voice.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." She called out. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo, Kaguya, and Hojo.

"Kikyo, Hojo." Kagome took a step forward. Kikyo had a small smile.

"We are going to turn ourselves in Kagome. We have done enough damage to you and a lot of other people. I'm really sorry for everything Kags." Kikyo gave Kagome a hug and a small smile.

"Kagome." Hojo spoke up. Inuyasha slightly glared at Hojo. Kagome turned to look at him with a hurt expression.

"What do you want Hojo?" Kagome asked. Hojo looked down and sighed sadly. He looked back up to her.

"I know I hurt you and scared you pretty badly. For that I am truly and deeply sorry. That day when you and I had a sing off, I picked a song that I knew that you could beat. I let you win Kagome. I got tired of working for Naraku and being a part of his foolish antics. I'm sorry for everything that I have done." Hojo confessed to her. Kagome sighed.

"You really did hurt me Hojo." Kagome said softly. Hojo nodded sadly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me." He told her. Kagome took a moment to think.

"I'll think about it." She told him. Hojo nodded.

"I understand Kags." He told her. Kagome nodded as she turned away from him and headed towards her mate.

"And Kagome...?" Kagome turned her head to look at Hojo.

"I wish you and Inuyasha the best. I want you to be happy Kagome." Hojo told her. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Thanks. I am happy. I have a wonderful mate and a pup on the way." She told him.

"I'm happy for you Kagome." Hojo said as he started to leave. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha. I said a lot of things that I didn't really mean and did things that I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have even worked with Naraku in the first place. I betrayed you and Kagome." She looked down sadly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at Kikyo.

"For what it's worth Kikyo, thank you." Inuyasha said softly. Kikyo looked up with a surprised look.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome said with a small smile. Kikyo tilted her head.

"What for?" She asked.

"For helping us out. You decided to betray Naraku and help us defeat him." Inuyasha said Kagome nodded.

"It's nothing. After hearing that Kagome was with pup... I just couldn't anymore. I wasn't going to let Naraku harm Kagome nor the pup. Hearing him say that he would get rid of you and the pup had upset me. I knew that one day, I would have a child of my own. Thinking about Naraku harming yours, I just lost it. I decided it was time to give up the foolish antics and get rid of Naraku." Kikyo explained. Kagome took a step towards Kikyo holding out her hand. Kikyo gave a small smile and held it.

"Thank you Kikyo." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded.

"For what it's worth Kagome, I really did enjoy our friendship. I lied about a lot of things because of Naraku. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused. I hope you and Inuyasha have a long and happy life together with your pup." Kikyo said. Kagome hugged Kikyo and went back to her mate.

"Hojo, Kaguya... Let's do the right thing for once." Kikyo told them as they all left together. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the three of them left.

"I wonder what's going to happen, once they turn themselves in." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, with a lot of things that they have done, especially Kikyo... they may get lifetime." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. Everyone turned around towards the stage as they heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time to announce the winner of this years Band Wars competition!" He called out. The crowed was cheering with excitement.

"Come on you guys!" Ayame and Sango said in unison as they started dashing towards the stage. The rest of the group followed and made it to the back stage just in time for the announcement.

"Here we go! The winner of the 5th Annual Band Wars Competition, the band that will get the $50,000 grand prize and 4 tickets to see Nickelback in New York is...!" He opened the envelope and looked at the name of the band. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Now this is a surprise indeed! For the first time we have a tie!" Everyone gasped with shock. Who could be the winners of this competition? Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with surprised looks.

"Wonder who tied." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"We're about to find out." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Let's hear it for our winners, ACID LOVE and SILVER MOON!" The announcer shouted over the mic. The crowed went wild as both bands got on the stage to accept their prize. The girls were jumping with joy and hugging each other. The guys high fived each other.

"Acid Love, Silver Moon, you guys are the first two bands to have tied in this competition. Any last word you guys would like to say for your fans here?" The announcer asked. Kagome took the mic with excitement, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Thank you guys so much for the votes! We couldn't have done it without you! Also, my band and I would like to thank four wonderful guys that made this possible for us. Silver Moon! All eight of us have practiced together and helped each other out for this competition! We couldn't have done this without each other!" Kagome announced. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gave the mic back to the announcer. He looked at Inuyasha.

"What about you?" He asked him. Inuyasha chuckled and took the mic.

"Honestly, my girl here said everything that needed to be said. Everyone did an amazing job, but it was you guys that voted for us. So thank you so much for your votes." Inuyasha said. The crowed cheered for both bands as the $50,000 check came up to them along with the four tickets. Soon fireworks were shot into the air stating that the Band Wars Competition was at an end.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter you guys. Again, I am sorry about the wait. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have one or two more chapters to go for this story and it will be complete. Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I really appreciate it. I love to hear what you guys think of my story. So until next time, Ciao! ^_^**


	25. Christmas Day

**Hey guys... Well this is it the final chapter of Band Wars. :,( I know, I'm sad about it too. I really appreciate all the reviews and yall's encouragement to keep me going. You guys are the best fans ever! ^_^ I enjoyed working on this story so much. No writer wants to end their story but alas, all stories come to an end at some point. Now without further ado, let's finish this story off with a bang! ^_^**

 **Chapter 25: Christmas Day**

It was a cold and cloudy morning. The ground was covered and glistening in a beautiful powder of snow, but that's not why this day was so special. Today was officially Christmas Day, and who was the first to get up this Christmas morning? Well none other than the all too familiar hanyou that we all know and love, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at his lovely mate, asleep peacefully on his bed as he got himself dressed for the morning. He was wearing long blue jeans and white long sleeved buttoned down shirt with red and silver pinstripes. His hair was down this time, covering the middle of his back. Inuyasha decided to go downstairs to help his mother cook breakfast.

"Good morning and a Merry Christmas Inuyasha." Izayoi said with a smile. Inuyasha gave his mother a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas mother. How are you doing?" He asked her with a smile. Izayoi chuckled.

"I couldn't be better. I do seem to recall that you have plans for our little Kagome up there?" She asked with a grin.

"Shh, mother. I don't want her to hear us. I really want to surprise her with this." Inuyasha said with a hint of panic going through him. Izayoi chuckled and nodded her understanding.

"Don't worry son, I'm pretty sure that she's still asleep." She reassured him. Inuyasha looked at his mother.

"How can you be so sure mother?" He asked her. Izayoi smiled and took off the amulet that her dear husband had given her on the night of Christmas Eve. Inuyasha gasped as he saw his mother's features change before his very eyes. Her long black hair turned into a light silver with a hint of light blue. Her eyes were amber gold, she had claws and fangs, her ears were elf-like, and she had purple jagged stripes on each of her cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"M-Mother!?" He said in shock. Soon he heard a low chuckle coming from behind him. Inuyasha spun on his heels to see his father with an amuzed expression.

"What's the matter son? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Inutaishou said with a chuckle. Inuyasha looked back and forth between his father and mother.

"So.. when did this happen?" Inuyasha asked his father as he gestured his hand to his smiling mother. Inutaishou chuckled.

"Your mother wanted to live a long and happy life with her family. She asked me if I was able to make that wish of hers come true. I told her that I could but it could change her life forever. I did warn your mother about the dangers and all, but she told me that she didn't care." Inutaishou looked up to his loving mate. Izayoi smiled and spoke.

"I told him that it didn't matter as long as I was by his side. I just wanted to live a long and happy life with my family no matter what the consequences were. I love your father Inuyasha, I wanted this." Izayoi explained with a loving smile.

"Okay, that doesn't explain when it happened though." Inuyasha said softly. Inutaishou walked up to Izayoi and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I told her to wait until Christmas Eve, because I had to make some preparations for it. For example, this amulet that your mother wear's around her neck." Inutaishou held the amulet and Inuyasha gasped.

"Wait a minute. That looks like the amulet that Kagome has. The amulet came from Kagome's mother and our teacher Mr. Hayama gave it to her. He told her that it could protect her from people like Hige and Naraku." Inuyasha explained. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes. Ai and I wanted Kagome to be protected, so we created that amulet for her and your father and I gave it to Mr. Hayama who was a traveling priest." Izayoi explained. Inuyasha thought for a minute.

"Why give it to him instead of Kagome years later?" He asked. Inutaishou spoke next.

"It wasn't the right time to give the amulet to her yet. Ai specifically told us that the amulet shall be given to Kagome once she turned 16, but we couldn't do it while we were in New York. I told Izayoi that we would have to give to her somehow." Inutaishou explained.

"One day we met Mr. Hayama traveling, helping those in need of his help. I recognized the man and called out for him. When he saw Inutaishou and I, he smiled and asked if we wanted to catch up. We asked him to come with us to our home while you guys where in school. We took him into the study room and your father handed him the amulet. He told Mr. Hayama that one day he would meet up with a young raven haired woman named Kagome Higurashi, and when he did meet up with her, he was to give her that amulet. It took a long time but it finally got to her. It's the first and last thing from her mother." Izaoi explained more.

"So what is that amulet supposed to do anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has the power to hide the demonic features of the wearer and anyone else the wearer chooses. It also puts out a barrier around the wearer protecting her as well as protect the ones she cares about." Inutaishou said.

"How come it didn't do that when we were fighting Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaishou and Izayoi looked at each other and back at their son.

"She needed to prove herself to the amulet that she was willing to protect all those she cares about. As soon as she did that, the amulet accepted her as the true owner. The powers of the amulet have awakened since you guys defeated Naraku." Izayoi said. Inuyasha looked up to his room with a loving smile.

"She sure has gotten a lot stronger. She even seems more happier than I ever seen her." Inuyasha said. Inutaishou smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She has you to thank that for my son." His father told him. Inuyasha nodded with a smile. With that, Inuyasha and Izayoi went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone.

 **Meanwhile back in Inuyasha's room**

Our sleeping hanyou-miko was beginning to open her eyes from her deep sleep. She's been exhausted lately since her pregnancy and since the day they defeated Naraku. She slowly rose up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at the window. She stretched out her arms with a big yawn and rose up from the bed.

"Boy do I feel better after a goodnight's sleep." She said as she went to the window. She opened the curtains and her eyes widened. She saw a beautiful white blanket of snow covering the ground and realized what today was. GASP! 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!' She thought in excitement. She got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get herself ready.

After a good forty-five minutes, she emerged from the bathroom with long blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that had a Christmas tree on the front with a gold star on top of the tree and lights. Under the tree was glittered peppermint words that said 'Merry Christmas.' The bottom hem of the shirt was dark green and her collar was dark green. She brushed her hair after blow-drying it and put it up into a high ponytail with a red bow.

After she was done she started her way down the stairs to the smell of food reaching her nostrils.

"Mmm, that smells so good." She said as she came into the kitchen. Inuyasha turned around and smiled. 'Kagome looks so beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"Wow, don't you look festive." He said with one hand on his hip. Kagome chuckled as she walked up to him and embraced him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile.

"Merry Christmas koi." He told her and kissed the top of her head. Kagome looked up into his loving golden amber eyes and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss with so much love, bringing her in a little closer. As they broke apart, Kagome smiled.

"Merry Christmas koishii." She told him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Rin came into view with a smile that said she had something to say. Kagome came up to her little sister and gave her a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Rin, and to you as well Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she looked up, seeing the older brother behind Rin with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh my gosh I have big news to tell you guys, but Sesshomaru won't let me tell you yet." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then back at the couple with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm going to wait till everyone else gets here." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a big knowing grin. He knew what was going on. He was pretty sure that Kagome would be able to as well if she focused on it.

"Well while we wait for everyone to get here, why don't we have breakfast?" Izayoi said with a smile as she began to set the table. Inuyasha and Kagome helped out and sat with their plates. Everyone soon began to eat.

After everyone ate, they all gathered in the front room to open their presents. Inutaishou and Izayoi had gotten Kagome some baby clothes, some for a girl and some for a boy just in case. Inuyasha had gotten her a blue and silver charm bracelet that had a crescent moon charm, a crystal heart charm, and a kanj charm that read 'mate.' Sesshomaru and Rin had gotten her a green kimono that had yellow flowers and a blue obi, it even came with a red hair tie with three golden bead strands that hung from it.

"Thank you guys. These are really great gifts, I really love them." Kagome said with a smile and gave everyone a hug. Next was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Rin had also gotten him a kimono, but this one was red and the obi had flame designs on it. Inuyasha loved it. His father had gotten his son some battle armor to go over his kimono. Inuyasha was really surprised by the battle gear. His father told him that the battle gear will be useful if there ever came a time where he had to battle, especially since he would soon have his own family to protect. His mother had gotten him a 'charm' bracelet that had two blue crescent moons on each side. She told him that it would be useful one day. She said that it had a cloaking spell and it could take them anywhere across the world if necessary. Kagome had gotten him a new blade and sheath. Inuyasha gasped at the swordsman ship of the sword. In a way it looked like Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga with little designs on one side from the tip down. The hilt of the blade was gold with a red end. The sheath was black with a flame design that started from where the blade is pulled out up to the middle of the sheath. He also noticed red and gold kanji letters that read his name. There was a purple and red sash on the end of the sheath.

"Kagome.. this is awesome." Inuyasha said as he stared at the blade and sheath. Kagome smiled and her golden orbs sparkled with happiness.

"I just knew that you would love it." Kagome said. Inuyasha sheathed the blade and placed it on the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him in a warm embrace. He look into her beautiful golden amber eyes and smiled giving her a loving kiss.

"I love you more." He said as he rubbed his nose against hers. Kagome chuckled.

"So what do I call it?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome smiled.

"Totosai said that it is called the Inazuma no kiba or Lightning Fang. I told him to forge it from my fang but to make sure that you were able to use it as well as me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought of Totosai using her fang. After what happened last time... Inuyasha's ears pinned against his head. Kagome chuckled.

"Don't worry, I gave him a good beating." Kagome winked. Inuyasha perked up with a slight smirk.

Next was Rin. Sesshomaru had gotten her a long orange kimono with a green obi. Her kimono had dark orange leaves that almost blended in with the lighter orange. She smiled and gave her loving mate a loving kiss for the gift. Izayoi and Inutaisho had gotten her an amulet that was like Izayoi's and Kagome's. Izayoi and Inutaishou explained the purpose of the amulet, Rin smiled with a nod. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten her a photo album of her own to start putting her pictures in. The album was silver with a blue design. She thanked everyone for the gifts with big hugs.

Sesshomaru was next to open his gifts. Inuyahsa and Kagome had given him new battle armor since his was all messessd up. He thanked his brother and sister-in-law for the armor with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I really needed some new armor to replace my old ones." He told them. Inuyahsa and Kagome smiled.

"No problem bro. I knew that you could use some new gear." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Inutaishou and Izayoi had got him a new guitar that he has been eyeing forever. The guitar was silver and blue with flames of white and blue that covered the body. His eyes went wide with excitement as he took in the features of his new guitar.

"Mother, Father, thank you so much! I have been wanting this guitar for such a long time!" He said with joy as he hugged his parents.

"You are quite welcome my boy. You have earned that guitar." His father told him with a smile. Izayoi nodded with a smile and gave her son a peck on the cheek.

"You have done very well for yourself my son. You have surpassed your father and grew stronger to defend your family. I know that you will do many great things in your life and protect those you care about." She told him with a motherly smile. Sesshomaru gave her a loving smile and nodded.

"Thanks mother." He said. Lastly he opened Rin's gift. It was a leather bracelet that had the engraving " _Sesshy &Rin mates 4 life" _Seshomaru chuckled at the nickname. He always found it cute when she called him that. He took his mate into a warm and loving embrace and smiled.

"Thank you my dearest. You don't know how much that means to me. I really love it." He told her as he kissed her. Rin chuckled.

"I knew you would." She told him as she nuzzled against his chest. Sesshomaru lifted her chin gently to have her look at him with a loving gaze. Rin returned the gaze with a smile.

"But I love you more mate." He told her as he kissed her once more.

Izayoi opened her gifts. Inuyasha and Kagome had made her a quilt that was red, gold, and silver. She admired the handiwork that her son and daughter-in-law had shown, especially with the designs on the quilt. Sesshomaru and Rin had made her a pink and purple kimono with Sakura blossoms on it, and the obi was red. Izayoi was amazed by the art work her two sons had shown with their creations. Her loving husband had gotten her a diamond necklace with a sapphire heart attached to it. She gave everyone hugs and thanked them for the gifts.

Lastly, it was Inutaishou's turn to open his gifts. His two sons had gotten him a new mokomoko since his last one got burned. Inutaishou grinned at his two sons and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Thank you boys. This means a lot to me." He told them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiled with a nod.

"You're welcome father." They both said. He opened the next gift that was from Rin and Kagome, and this gift was big. The girls had gotten him a case for his weapons and armor. It was a cherry wood case with window panes on the two doors. There were two drawers on the bottom. Inutaishou smiled as he looked at the case.

"This was very thoughtful of you girls. Thank you, I can really use this." He told them as he gently hugged his daughter-in-laws. The girls smiled as they hugged their father-in-law. Lastly, was Izayoi's gift. She got her wonderful husband a new sheath for his sword. She knew that he was pretty upset when he found it cracked pretty badly one day. The sheath was black with a silver and blue sash wrapped around the end. It had silver and blue kanji letters that read his name.

"Thank you dear. I really appreciate everything you do for me. You always take care of me." Inutaishou gave his loving wife a soft kiss on the lips. Izayoi smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you would love it." She told him. He lifted her chin softly to have her look up at him. Her eyes shown beautifully with love. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you more my dear." He told her with a smile.

 **A couple hours later**

Inuyasha looked at the clock and smiled. It was 2pm and he had told everyone to not show up until 5pm. That's when the Christmas dinner was going to happen. Izayoi and Kagome went grocery shopping the day after the Band Wars competition. They had bought all kinds of food for the feast. Stuff like chicken and ham, fruit cake, they bought a few bento boxes, stuff to make jelly filled rice balls. Just thinking about it made Inuyasha hungry again. 'Dammit.' Inuyasha got up and cooked himself a bowl of ramen.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready." Inuyasha looked up as he saw his beautiful mate come from down the stairs. Kagome had told him that she wanted to help his mother with a few things before she went anywhere. As she saw Inuyasha with his bowl of ramen, she put her delicate hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh. I didn't know you were eating." She said with a warm smile. Inuyasha gulped down a lump nervously. He placed down the empty bowl and got up with a smile.

"I'm finished anyways. Just give me five minutes okay koi?" He said. Kagome nodded and sat at the couch as he went up the stairs.

Inuyasha went to his desk and opened up the secret compartment that only he knows about. He smiled as he took out the blue velvet box and placed it on the desk, closing the compartment. He went to the bathroom to freshen himself up before he went anywhere.

After he was done, he got the blue velvet box and place it in his back pocket. He smiled to himself in the mirror before he went downstairs to meet up with his beloved.

"Ready Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome turned her head to look at her adored hanyou with a smile. She rose up from the couch and walked to her beloved wrapping her arm around him.

"I'm ready koishii." Kagome said with a smile. He chuckled and took her hand, taking her out of the mansion. He crouched down for her to get on his back and told her to close her eyes. She asked why and he told her that it was a surprise. She smiled at his wink and closed her eyes. After he was satisfied that she had her eyes closed, he took of towards the mountains where Totosai lived.

 **An hour in a half later**

Inuyasha had arrived at the crystal cave that he had discovered when they were here to get Kagome's blade. He entered the cave and slowly put Kagome on her feet. He held her waist and walked her in a little further. He leaned into her ear with a smile and whispered.

"You can open your eyes now Kagome." She slowly opened her eyes and saw the beautiful crystals in the cave.

"Oh wow." She said in a whisper. Inuyasha smiled.

"Just wait till you see the way they shine." He looked at his bracelet and touched the two crescent moons on each side. The bracelet had let off a moon beam in the cave, shining a bright light. The beams hit each crystal perfectly causing a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors to emerge. Kagome gasped with awe. She was entranced by the beauty of the cave. As Inuyasha moved his bracelet around slowly, the beautiful colors began to dance all around the cave.

"Inuyasha... I.. It's beautiful." Kagome placed both her hands against her chest as she watched the colors dance. Inuyasha smiled as he took off the bracelet.

"Can you do something for me Kagome?" He asked her. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"Can you use your powers on the bracelet to make it stay in place?" He asked her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean make it float?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome wondered what he was up to, but simply complied. With a flick of her wrist she let the bracelet float in midair as she watched Inuyasha put his IPad on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head. Inuyasha found the perfect song for this moment and smiled. He turned to look at her first. He held out his hand to her with a loving smile. She took it with that same loving smile.

"Dance with me Kagome." He said as he turned on ' **Never Gonna Be Alone** ' by Nickelback.

 **Time, is going by, so much faster than I**

 **And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**

 **Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**

 **So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you**

 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**

Inuyasha dips Kagome with a smile and begins to dance with her.

 **You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**

 **If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**

 **You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

He spins her in a circle and lets her go towards the side and back around to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 **And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands**

 **'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you**

 **So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**

He dips her again as he stares into her loving golden amber orbs. They begin their dance again with the colors of the lights.

 **You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**

 **If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**

 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**

 **We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

"Kagome." He whispers with love in his voice. She smiles as he circles her into a dip and bringing her back up against his chest.

 **Oh, you've gotta live every single day**

 **Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes**

 **Don't let it slip away, could be our only one**

They side stepped here and there, and Inuyasha would twirl Kagome every now an then.

 **You know it's only just begun**

 **Every single day**

 **Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes**

 **Tomorrow never comes**

"Kagome, I want to ask you something." Inuyasha looked into her golden orbs with love. Kagome smiled with love.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked.

 **Time is going by, so much faster than I**

Inuyasha took her hand gently.

"This song holds my feelings for you Kagome." He begins.

 **And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**

"You'll never be alone ever again. I'll always be there for you. I want to be there for you." He continued. Kagome gasped as she watched him kneel down on one knee.

 **You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**

"Kagome Higurashi, I want us to spend forever together." Inuyasha pulled the blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it up. Kagome gasped as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

 **If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**

 **When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on**

 **We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

"Will you marry me Kagome?" He asked her. She couldn't help the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

 **I'm gonna be there always**

 **I won't be missing a one more day**

"Inuyasha.." She began to say. He smiled at her and caught her as she hugged him, crying tears of joy.

"Yes Inuyasha! I will marry you!" She told him with excitement.

 **I'm gonna be there always**

Inuyasha slipped the engagement ring onto her left ring finger with a smile.

 **I won't be missing a one more day**

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed with so much passion and love. They knew that this was not the end of their lives. What started out as a beautiful friendship, turned out to be a love that both hanyou and miko have always shared together. That love has grown over time, and will continue to grow as they start their new lives into forever.

 **The End?**

 **Oooo, I may have one more trick up my sleeve for you guys. ;) I really enjoyed working on this story so much. It was emotional at the end, I cried while I wrote this chapter :,) I put so much emotion and depth into this story to make things interesting. So I really hope that you guys have enjoyed Band Wars. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, I really appreciate hearing the thoughts of my viewers. ^_^ I may do an Epilogue. What do you guys think? I could explain more in the Epilogue about Rin's secret, I could put Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding in the Epilogue, I could explain what happens to the rest of the Inu-gang. What do think guys? ^_^**


	26. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Here it is the Epilogue to Band Wars! Here is where all answers to all your questions will be known! ^_^ Thank you guys so much for all the support and for all the awesome comments to this story! I really enjoyed writing it so much and had a lot of fun with it. ^_^**

 **Epilogue**

 **6 months later**

"Okay Kagome one more push." The doctor said. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand, as she pushed one last time Kagome squeezed his hand tightly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard his pup cry. Kagome was panting with exhaustion. Inuyasha dabbed her forehead with a cold wet washcloth. He smiled as she gave him a weak and tired smile.

"Congratulations Takahashi's, it's a girl." Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the doctor with a smile as she brought their pup to Kagome after they cleaned her. Once the pup was in Kagome's arms, she had a good look at her daughter's features. She had beautiful silver hair and black puppy ears. Her eyes where chocolate brown with a hint of amber gold, and she had little tiny fangs and claws.

"She's so beautiful." Kagome said with a smile. The little pup twitched her nose as she opened her eyes. She saw her mother and father with brilliant golden brown eyes and gave her a smile. The pup cooed as she reached up to her mother and father. Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome gave him their daughter.

"My beautiful baby girl." Inuyasha smiled as he petted his daughter's head gently. His daughter looked up at him and made a grab for one of his forelocks. This surprised him, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now, now, no tugging sweetheart." He told his pup gently. The pup gave a cute little pout and released his hair. Kagome giggled.

"She's smart for a newborn. I've never seen such brilliance coming from a newborn before." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up at his beautiful wife and mate with a smile.

"Well she is a hanyou after all. They learn things pretty fast, but you still have to teach them." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and gave a yawn. Inuyasha smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Kagome whimpered a little from his sudden retreat. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Rest my Kagome, you deserve it. I'll take care of Setsuko." He told his mate. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha." She told him before drifting off into the land of dreams. Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you too Kagome." He told her as he watched her drift off to sleep. He looked down at his precious daughter who fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at his daughter and turned his head towards the window. 'It's hard to believe that we all started our separate lives.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

 **Back on December 25th, Christmas Day**

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to the mansion to find that all their friends were there. Kagome smiled with excitement.

"Come on!" She said as she started running ahead of him.

"Kagome be careful!" Inuyasha called out in concern. Once she reached the door she took the handle and opened up the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" She called out as she entered the mansion.

"KAGOME!" All three girls ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Inuyasha shut the door behind him as he watched the scene with a big grin.

"Let us see it!" Sango said with excitement. Kagome tilted her head as an act of confusion.

"Don't look at us like that Kagome, you know what we are talking about." Ayame said with a smirk and a hand on her hip.

"Please Kagome, let us see it." Rin said with pleading eyes. Kagome chuckled as she rose her hand to let them see the beautiful emerald engagement ring on her left ring finger. All the girls squealed with such excitement.

"Oh my gosh! That is just gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed with excitement.

"We have got to start planning for your wedding!" Ayame said clapping her hands together. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"I have a few ideas." Rin said with a smile. Kagome chuckled.

"Come on guys, this is Christmas Day. Let's enjoy today first before we start doing anything." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder with a nod. With that, they all went into the living room to return with the others.

"Congratulations Kagome." Miroku said as she entered the room.

"Yes, congratulations Kagome." Koga said with a smile. Kagome nodded her thanks with a slight blush. As they all sat in the living room, a thought had dawned on Kagome. She turned her head towards Rin.

"Hey Rin, are you going to tell us now what was so important?" Kagome asked. Soon, everyone's eyes were on Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was blushing and twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Well... I... um..." Rin stuttered. She looked up to her loving mate for some help. Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked up to the group with a smile.

"Rin and I are going to have a pup." Sesshomaru confessed. All eyes went wide except for Inuyasha's who knew.

"Oh my gosh Rin! That is so exciting!" Kagome said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Congrats Rin!" Sango said as she hugged her.

"Okay Koga now it's our turn." Ayame said with a wink. Koga started choking on his coke that he was drinking. Everyone started laughing as Koga's face was ten shades of red.

"Ayame!" Koga shouted in embarrassment.

After all the excitement of good news, everyone enjoyed the rest of their Christmas Day.

 **2 months later**

"Oh wow! Kagome you look so beautiful!" Sango said as she entered the bride's room. Ayame and Rin joined after Sango and gasped with awe.

"Kagome, you look gorgeous!" Rin said with a smile.

"You'll have Inuyasha weak kneed before you know it." Ayame said with a wink and a smirk. Kagome smiled with a blush.

"Thank you guys." She told them.

"Kagome? Are you ready?" Kikyo asked once she entered the room. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"You look so beautiful Kagome." Kikyo exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you, Kikyo. I'm still wondering how you three got out of prison." Kagome gave an apologetic look for bringing it up. Kikyo chuckled, simply shaking her head.

"You can thank your mate for that. He bailed us out." Kikyo said. The girl's eyes went wide.

"He told us that he would pay for our bail if we kept our act together. Meaning behave." Kikyo giggled. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm glad to have my best friend back." Kagome said as she hugged Kikyo. Kikyo smiled as she dabbed Kagome's eyes gently.

"Come on now girl, you don't want to ruin your pretty face." Kikyo said. Kagome smiled as her eyes got dried from tears.

 **Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was waiting by the podium with his brother Sesshomaru, and his two friends Koga and Miroku. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a smile.

"You look nervous Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a small smile.

"She's already my mate Miroku. I'm just thinking about what she'll look like once I see her. I haven't seen her for a few days because of this and because Ayame said it would be worth it." Inuyasha explained. Miroku and Koga nodded.

"It'll definitely be worth it Inuyasha. The moment Kagome comes into view, you'll find yourself be heart struck." Koga said with a wink. Inuyasha looked at Koga with a cocked eyebrow.

"You mean you saw her?" Inuyasha asked with jealousy in his tone. Koga shook his head.

"No. I just know this kind of stuff because of Ayame." He explained. Inuyasha relaxed and chuckled.

Everyone got into position once the music started. Ayame, Rin and Sango were walking down the isle with their bouquets. Ayame had a short white dress that was a one strap and jewels in the mid-waist. She wore silver low heeled shoes that criss-crossed her ankles. Around her neck was a sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart that Koga had gotten her. Her hair was up into a high ponytail with ringlets and her iris in her hair. Rin was wearing a short orange strapless dress that had a black sash around the waist that was tied into a bow. Her silver hair was in a half ponytail, smooth and straight down her back with a cherry blossom in her hair. She had on white low heeled shoes that each had diamond jewels at the toes. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace that Sesshomaru had gotten for her. Sango wore a short light pink dress that criss-crossed at the back and jewels on the breasts. She wore silver glittery low heeled shoes that strapped around her ankles. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a rose in her hair. Around her neck was a ruby necklace in the shape of a rose that Miroku had gotten her.

When the music shifted everyone turned their heads as they watched Kagome come into view. Inuyasha's eyes widened and felt his heart stop for a moment as he laid eyes on his beautiful mate. Kagome's long white wedding dress showed her curves but flowed down to her feet. There were jewels in the mid-waist of her dress, and the line of the dress had beautiful designs at the bottom. The neckline was lace along with the straps of her dress, and she even had laced gloves that covered her arms up to the elbows. Her beautiful silver hair was tied up into a bun with a red circular clip, she had some of the hair pulled through the clip to let them hang down into a curl. She had small diamond beads on the right side of her hair. The veil hung from her hair and outlined her face. She was absolutely stunning! Inuyasha watched her with a loving smile.

Kikyo was beside Kagome wearing a short red strapped dress that criss-crossed at the back and jewels on the breasts. She wore black low heeled shoes with jewels on each shoe. Her hair was in a low ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She smiled as she walked Kagome down the isle, towards Inuyasha. As they reached the podium, Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome with a smile. Kagome blushed taking Inuyasha's hand as she took in his features. Inuyasha was in a tux, with a silver silky vest. His hair was down this time, covering his back.

"You look so beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled.

"Was it worth the wait?" She whispered back with a smirk and a wink. Inuyasha chuckled.

"So worth it." He told her. The priest began to speak.

"Friends, and family, we are here gathered today in order to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is a reason why these two shall not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.

"Very well. We shall proceed with the wedding vows. Have you written your own?" He asked them. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. The priest nodded as well.

"Then please proceed." He told them. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and held them tightly. He looked into her beautiful amber golden eyes and began to speak.

"Kagome not only are you my best friend, but my one true love. I feel like I can be the person that I want to be when I'm with you. I can't possibly imagine life without you. You are the light in my life. You showed me compassion, love, and friendship. Without you, I wouldn't be the man here standing in front of you today." Inuyasha began to say. Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes as she smiled. Inuyasha took the ring for Kagome and spoke again.

"And so with this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. Whatever life may bring, I will love you and care for you always and forever." He told her as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. The crowd awed at his words. Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kikyo had tears in their eyes and smiling faces. Kagome felt the tears roll down her cheeks. His words were beautiful and heartfelt. She took a deep breath and began her vows.

"Inuyasha, you were the first friend that actually cared for me. You were always there for me whenever I needed you the most. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here in front of you today. I can't express enough how grateful I am to you for giving me a life I never thought I would have. You mean the whole world to me Inuyasha, you became the light in my life." Kagome told him. Inuyasha smiled softly with tears in his eyes. He truly loved this woman. Kagome took the ring for Inuyasha and spoke again.

"Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever soul mate. So with this ring, I give you all that I am. I love you with every beat of my heart and care for you more than words can say. I am yours always and forever." She told him as she slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. Everyone awed again. The priest smiled.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand and leaned down pressing his lips against hers. The crowd cheered for the happy newlyweds.

 **Later on**

"Now it is time for our newlyweds to take the dancefloor." Miroku announced with a smile. Inuyasha smiled as he nodded at Miroku. Miroku smiled and nodded back. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and held out his hand.

"Dance with me Kagome." He said with a soft smile. Kagome blushed as she took his hand to follow him.

' **This I Promise You** ' by 'N Sync

Inuyasha and Kagome began to dance together as the song begun. Inuyasha sung along with the lyrics as they danced.

 **When the visions around you**

 **Bring tears to your eyes**

 **When all that's around you**

They spun around slowly and did side steps after their turns.

 **Are secrets and lies**

 **I'll be your strength**

 **I'll give you hope**

Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek softly with a smile.

 **Keeping your faith when it's gone**

 **The one you should call**

 **Was standing here all along**

Inuyasha lead Kagome to the right side of him, then pulled her back into a warm embrace.

 **And I will take you in my arms**

 **And hold you right where you belong**

 **Till the day my life is through**

 **This I promise you**

 **This I promise you**

 **I've loved you forever**

 **In life times before**

 **And I promise you never**

 **Will you hurt anymore**

He dipped her and looked into her golden amber eyes with his promising amber gold eyes.

 **I give you my word**

 **I give you my heart**

He slowly brought her back up to him and they slowly spun around.

 **This is a battle we've won**

 **And with this vow**

 **Forever has now begun**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **Each loving day**

Inuyasha placed Kagome's hand onto his heart as he did the same to her with a loving smile.

 **I know this feeling won't go away**

 **Till the day my life is through**

 **This I promise you**

 **This I promise you**

 **Over and over I fall**

 **When I hear you call**

 **Without you in my life baby**

 **I just wouldn't be living at all**

Inuyasha would twirl Kagome gently here and there, dipping her in his arms. He brought her back up to him with a smile.

 **And I will take (I will take you in my arms)**

 **And hold you right where you belong (Right where you belong)**

They danced in each others arms, feeling the love and warmth coming off from one another.

 **Till the day my life is through**

 **This I promise you baby**

Kagome smiled as she pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

 **Just close your eyes**

 **Each loving day**

 **I know this feeling won't go away**

She looked up at him with love and passion in her eyes.

 **Every word I say is true**

 **This I promise you**

Inuyasha smiled as he caressed Kagome's cheek with love in his eyes.

 **Every word I say is true**

 **This I promise you**

 **Ooo I promise you**

He leans down to her lips and presses his against hers with so much love and passion. This was the start of their new lives together.

 **5 years later.**

"Mama! Papa!" A little pup at the age of five with long silver hair and black puppy ears came into the living room where her parents sat. Her parents were reminiscing about the past as they were looking through a photo album.

"Hello Setsuko." Kagome smiled as she looked up from the photo album. Setsuko smiled and bowed to her parents. A low chuckle from Kagome's mate was heard.

"What has my precious little girl so excited?" Inuyasha asked his daughter. Setsuko smiled and jumped up on to the couch in between her parents.

"Aunt Rin and Uncle Sesshy are coming over! Even Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku! I can't wait to see everyone!" Setsuko said with excitement. Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome began to get up along with her daughter.

"Well then, I guess it's time to get you dressed now shall we." Kagome said as she took her daughter's hand.

"Hai!" Setsuko said as she followed her mother upstairs. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his two girls go up the stairs. His ears flickered to the sounds of car doors closing. He smiled and rose from the couch and went to open the door.

"Uncle Inu!" Three little girls and two boys ran up to their uncle to give him a hug. Inuyasha chuckled as he embraced the young pups. Two girls and one boy belonged to Sango and Miroku. The two girls were Sai and Saiyo and the boy was Daisuke. Sango and Miroku had Sai and Saiyo one year after the competition, so they were four years old. The little boy Daisuke was born a year after, so he was only three.

The other pups belonged to Sesshomaru and Rin. Their son Taku was born the same year as Setsuko, so he was five. He looked just like his father with long silver hair that was put up into a ponytail, elf like ears, amber gold eyes, a crescent moon in the middle of the forehead, and two magenta like stripes on his cheeks. Their daughter Mei was born a year after Taku. She looked more like her mother with silver shoulder length hair with a hint of light blue. She had golden amber eyes, elf like ears, a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and two magenta like stripes on her cheeks.

"Well hello guys. How are my nieces and nephews?" Inuyasha smiled. The children looked up at their uncle with smiles on their faces.

"We've been doing great Uncle Inu. Can we play with Setsuko?" Sai and Saiyo asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Now, now kids. Let's all get inside first." Miroku said with a smile.

"Hai!" All the pups said as they all went inside the house. Inuyasha stood up and greeted Miroku with a hand on his shoulder.

"How have you guys been?" He asked. Miroku and Sango smiled as everyone went inside, shutting the door behind them.

"We've been doing great. The kids have been keeping us on our toes. Sango and I have became music teachers. Sango is teaching college students at the Academy. I'm teaching students in high school." Miroku explained.

"We may not do as much as we use to, but music is and always will be in our hearts. I wasn't going to completely give it up." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. His ears twitched as he heard the upstairs door close. He looked up to where the stairs were and saw Kagome come down with their daughter dressed into a purple haori with fireflies on it. It had a pink obi that was tied into a bow in the back. Her silver hair was up into a high ponytail, tied with a purple glittered ribbon.

"Daddy!" Setsuko ran up to her father and gave him a hug. Inuyasha picked up his daughter with a smile.

"You look beautiful Setsuko." Inuyasha complemented. Setsuko giggled as she rubbed her nose against her father's. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Setsuko, you look absolutely stunning." Sango said. Setsuko turned her head and smiled.

"Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Rin, Uncle Sesshy!" She hopped down from her father and went to give everyone a hug.

"Hello Setsuko." Rin said as she and Sesshomaru embraced her.

"How have you been Setsuko?" Sango asked as se and Miroku embraced her afterwards. Setsuko smiled.

"I'm doing quite well. I love my classes, especially my music class." She told them. Everyone chuckled.

"I have a feeling that you will have another musician in the family Inuyasha." Miroku said with a wink. Inuyasha simply shrugged with a grin.

"Tell them what you want to become Setsuko." Inuyasha said. Setsuko smiled.

"I want to be like mommy and daddy! I want to become a musician too! I love music!" She told them. Everyone chuckled. Oh the irony of their children. All the kids wanted to become musicians. What can they say when their kids were born into a family of musicians.

"Setsuko!" Sai and Saiyo called out. Setsuko looked in the living room and smiled. She ran up to her friends.

"Sai, Saiyo, Daisuke, Taku, Mei!" The children gathered around and hugged each other.

"Let's go play in the backyard." Setsuko said. Everyone smiled and followed her outside.

"Don't get into trouble you guys." Inuyasha said.

"We won't daddy!" Setsuko called out as they all went into the backyard.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard another car door shut. He smiled as he opened the front door to let Koga and Ayame in along with their pups Kentaro and Syria. Kentaro was five and Syria was three.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Koga waved his hand as he walked up to the house. Inuyasha smiled and stepped aside for Koga and Ayame to enter.

"What's up Koga? How have you guys been?" Inuyasha asked as he shut the door.

"We are doing pretty well for ourselves. Ayame is a doctor at the Shikon Medical Center and I became a private investigator." Koga said with a wink. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I bet you just worry the hell out of your mate Koga." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Koga had a nervous smile with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh he does. I get scared out of my mind when he's out there chasing people that can possibly kill him." Ayame said with a growl. Koga took a step back a little.

"I always come back to you don't I?" Koga asked. Ayame gave a small smile and sighed.

"Yes you do." Ayame nuzzled Koga.

Inuyasha walked up to his brother Sesshomaru, wandering if he was alright.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. His brother simply shook his head.

"No, I just worry about my family. I've always been keeping a watchful eye on them, just in case." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha nodded with understanding.

"I know what you mean. I'm always afraid of losing Kagome or Setsuko or even both in that matter. No matter where we go, I always keep a watchful eye on them, making sure nothing happens to them. They are my whole world, my reason for living. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to them." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Rin and Kagome talk and laugh with each other.

"Rin, Taku, and Mei mean the whole world to me. If I were to lose any of them, or all of them, my life would be meaningless. I've become a better man and better taiyokai thanks to them. I've become stronger all to protect them." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome.

Soon, the kids came back inside and went into the living room with the others. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled as they watched their pups play together and with everyone around them. Everyone laughed, watching the children. Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist with a smile. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku did the same thing with their mates.

"Daddy?" Setsuko came up to her mother and father. Kagome frowned when she saw a sad look on her daughter.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kagome asked. Setsuko looked at her mother and father.

"Mommy, Daddy? We'll always stay together right?" She asked them. Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up his daughter with a smile. Kagome smiled at her daughter as well.

"No matter how big you get, you will always be our baby girl. We'll always be together." Inuyasha told his daughter as he kissed the top of her head. Setsuko smiled as she nuzzled against her father's chest.

"I'm glad." She told them. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at their daughter, then back to their friends and knew that this was the life that they had always wanted. A life filled with love, joy, and friendship. They were happy with their lives and continue to grow closer to each other with each day that passes by.

 **Well, that's the end to our story of Band Wars. Thank you guys so much for all of your support for this story, I really appreciate each and every one of you guys. I hope you will enjoy more stories that I will create in the future. ^_^ Again, thank you guys so much! So until the next new adventure, Ciao for now. ^_^**


End file.
